Youth, Enthusiasm & Other Neuroses
by His Lordship Havoc
Summary: Two friends from a backwater little town join the Wu army in the hope of becoming heroes. But how do you become heroes in an army and a nation of renowned heroes? Ties into my 'Young Conqueror' story. Lots of action and battles, romance and humour. As you might have guessed, it helps to be a Wu-phile to read this story. Reviews are welcome, flames will be laughed at. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any other media associated with Koei or its affiliates. The vast majority of the characterizations have been expanded upon by me for the sake of literary format. Individual or minor characters created by me for the purposes of interaction and story depth or my own property. If you wish to know which ones they are please ask.

This is a simple work of fanfiction meant for the entertainment of Dynasty Warriors players and fans, along with those who are familiar with the Chinese epic Sanguo, or 'Three Kingdoms'. Centred around the characters of the Southlands faction, it helps to be a Wu-phile if you want to read this story. As always, your reviews are welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!

**Youth, Enthusiasm And Other Neuroses, Chapter 1**

"I still think this was a dumb idea," Guiren muttered as they marched in column along with the rest of their company, heading north toward the Yangtze. "We enlisted in the army to win our fame and fortune but we joined an army that has countless heroes in it already. How exactly are we supposed to get noticed before we get killed?"

"Easy," Keung replied in that annoying tone of carefree confidence he had cultivated since they were young. "We just have to show our officers how brave and daring we can be. Before long we will have their eye and recommendations and commendations will come pouring in."

"So insane bravado is the answer," Guiren sneered. "Make sure we put ourselves in positions where we're sure to get ourselves killed and when the Heavens spare our sorry asses we hope that our commanding officers mistake it for martial competence."

"Everything sounds so impossible when you say it," Guiren's bright-eyed friend laughed. "We always talked about becoming soldiers when we were little."

"Yes, because there wasn't much choice," protested the sour-faced boy. "The Sun family had not yet come back to the Southlands and we could either work as labourers in the fields, butchers in your father's shop or indenture as junior tailors in mine's. The only other choice was to join one of the militias of a bandit-lord and hope you could make a go of it."

"And while that might have been easier to do, at least this way we are part of an army that reveres martial valour and honour. It may be harder to get noticed but at least it will be honest."

"You're certainly going to be noticed when you have my foot up your ass for blathering during a march," their sergeant growled as he stomped by toward the head of the column. "You morons talk more than everyone else in this piss-poor stable of recruits combined. Now shut the hell up or your rations are halved tonight."

Guiren sighed. He _hated_ getting in trouble with the sergeant; the rod up the old bastard's ass had a rod up its ass. They had indeed said farewell to their families in the little town of Pei and headed north to join the forces of Lord Sun Ce, the mighty warlord of the Southlands. Promising to win fame and glory and appointments, they were full of hope as they made their way to Baifu to volunteer.

That was six long months ago and it had not at all been what Guiren had expected. He expected to be welcomed as a brave volunteer, issued shining armour and a blade of distinguished lineage and a keen edge with which to fell his foes. Instead, they had been sent to a camp where misery was heaped upon them as they pushed their bodies and their minds to their very limits. They were generally disregarded by more senior cadets and regular service personnel ignored them entirely. The officers that trained them were scornful and never satisfied with their efforts, always wanting more.

Several recruits who had joined at the same time as them cracked, not able to take the stress. They were either allowed to return to their homes or were given other posts within the army, such as baggage train or cooks. Somehow, against all odds, Guiren and Keung had both made it through basic training.

He had to admit he was very fit now, with nary a shred of fat on his body. Their diet generally consisted of rice, millet and bean curd supplemented with salt, fish and pickled vegetables and fruits. They had engaged in calisthenics at least four hours a day, along with basic formations practice and rudimentary weapons training for another eight. He bore countless bruises and welts from sparring with his instructors and fellow recruits; his joints ached constantly, but he was also reminded of the value of hardship and sacrifice in service to one's nation.

The company now took a break during the march and he sprawled onto a hill beside the road and gazed at the sky. Keung sat down next to him and smiled as he gazed out over the little band.

"Sergeant says that if we march another fifteen _li_ by nightfall then he will have the chef prepare spicy double-fried pork tonight as a reward," he commented. "A welcome change that will make from the rice gruel and millet cakes of this morning, _shi_?"

"I think the rice is going bad," Guiren grumbled. "Liang was in front of me the whole damn march and he did nothing but fart and I thought I was going to die. I am not sure pork will improve this situation and it's not like sergeant would let us march out of order so someone else can bear the brunt of his flatulence."

"Oh, you complain endlessly," Keung sighed. "Were you expecting our lives to be one of splendour and glory the moment we signed our lives away?"

Guiren ignored the question. "What do you supposed Lei and Min are doing?"

Keung kissed his teeth as he considered the question. "They swore to remain faithful to us, didn't they? Min has never given me cause for doubt. Besides, she _did_ give me proof of her devotion the night before we left."

"Lei cried a lot," Guiren mused. "And while she didn't offer me quite the same proof of devotion as you extracted from Min, she did give me-"

"Yes, my friend, I have seen the pretty crystal necklace she gave you as a token of her unending love," Keung chided. "As has everyone else in our company a hundred times over and more besides. May it keep you ever safe from harm and may it lead you home to your beloved."

Guiren frowned and clasped at the little charm he wore around his neck. He was so attached to it that even their sergeant did not make light of the trinket. It was a little piece of home and it reminded him of what he intended to do and for whom.

Their basic training had ended and they were now being marched north to see which unit they and their fellow recruits would be assigned to. The only thing they knew for certain was that they were being attached to the corps of Grand Marshall Lu Meng, a name that every soldier held in reverence scarcely less than that of Lord Sun Ce or Lord Zhou Yu.

One would normally think that being assigned to the Grand Marshall's corps was a great honour but it was well-known that Lu Meng insisted on receiving the vast majority of green troops so he could hone their skills and then assign them to other corps. The promise of raids and battle were greatest with Lu Meng's corps, since he was responsible for defending the Great River that divided the Southlands from the rest of the Middle Kingdom, but it also meant casualties were highest in this force, which didn't sit well with Guiren.

"Everyone at attention!" Move! Move!" shouted the sergeant urgently, his face flushed, a shade that indicated he was in earnest and not to be questioned. The young soldiers at leapt to their feet and raced to the side of the rode, standing at attention in their squads, spears held rigid. The sergeant went around and made sure everyone looked as disciplined as possible before assuming his place at the head of the squads and waiting silently.

A few minutes later, a regiment came trooping up the road, resplendent in the crimson and gold tunics of the regular Wu army. Company by company their marched, led by an honour guard squad whose great banner proclaimed their commander to be Han Dang. The commander rode at the head of his regiment on a grey stallion, nodding to the recruits as he went past. Guiren gazed in wonder at the soldiers, who seemed like gods to him. They were tough and disciplined, many with the scars of battle worn like honours.

"_General Han Dang," _Guiren thought to himself, trying to let his awe not show. _"One of Lord Huang Gai's most trusted commanders. It is said he saved Huang Gai at the battle of Chi Bi in the middle of Cao Cao's armada as it burned. His bravery is legendary. Truly this is an army of heroes."_

The recruits waited at attention until Han Dang's regiment was far ahead on the road. The sergeant was about to tell his men to ready to march when they all heard the music of drums, cymbals and flutes. They paused in confusion until a messenger on a horse rode up and beckoned the sergeant over. He spoke quietly, nodded and rode off. When the sergeant returned, he seemed somewhat pale but his words were scathing.

"Down, you dogs!" he snarled. "I want each one of you worthless bastards bowing so low that the gods themselves would be impressed! Down on your knees and don't fucking move!"

He shoved them all fiercely to their knees and made sure they had kow-towed properly. He then joined them and they once again waited in silence. The music grew louder, as did the rumble of hoofs. A cavalry regiment was doubtless going by, but who on earth did it belong to if its presence invoked such a severe reaction in their sergeant?

Praying no one would see him do so, Guiren dared to tilt his head slightly to one side and open one eye, a risky move since he and Keung were in the front rank of their squad.

He was not at all prepared for what he saw.

The scarlet and gold banners were ornate and illustrious and spoke of the royal house. The companies attached to the regiment were sewn into the banner with gold thread, in order of seniority. Names such as the Valiant Cavaliers, the Iron Fists and the Warhounds, Firesteeds, Shining Spears and the Wildfire Riders were proudly displayed.

Above them all was inscribed the name of the regimental commander… Lady Da Qiao, Princess of the Southlands.

He couldn't help himself as he gazed upon her, riding at the front of her regiment atop a horse whose hair was a lustrous crème colour and magnificently appointed. She seemed small in the saddle but also carried herself with great dignity and a presence that Guiren could not understand. He was awestruck by the sight of her, the consort of the great Lord of Wu and the most important woman in the realm.

"We will fight for you, Lady of the Southlands!" he heard Keung call out as he sprang to his feet. "For you! For your mighty husband our lord and for Wu!"

Guiren could feel himself shaking in horror in what his friend had dared to do. The audacity, a mere recruit addressing the one and only Lady Da Qiao in so cavalier a manner! She who was adored throughout the land and commanded the fanatical loyalty of hundreds of thousands of soldiers… what was Keung thinking?

Out of the corner of his eye he could see their sergeant trembling, though he dared not move from his bow, and he did not want to think about the kind of flogging Keung would endure for his nerve. It was an obscene breach of protocol and manners.

As terrible as what his friend had done was, Guiren could not let him suffer alone. His body felt like lead and he was sure his skin was pale as uncoloured silk as he slowly rose to his feet and joined Keung in gazing on the Lady of Wu.

His heart thundered in his chest as he saw the lady gaze their way and held up her hand. The regiment came to a stop and waited silently. Some of them were still looking at the recruits pointedly, not at all amused by the pluck these upstarts had chosen to display.

Lady Da Qiao leapt down lightly off her horse, indicating with a gentle wave that her warriors were to remain at ease. She walked toward the company and stood silently, assessing them. She was wearing a scarlet robe trimmed in gold beneath her magnificently-crafted armour. Around her waist was a sash made of tiger pelt and her she wore a short, curved sword on her hip. Her long, raven hair flowed freely and on her neck was a simple cord that held a large fang.

"Arise, all of you." Da Qiao commanded in a firm but pleasant voice he had not expected from one so dainty-looking.

Slowly, the recruits and their corporals rose to their feet, most of them pale with terror. Everyone was expecting to be lashed or beaten severely for this horrendous display. The sergeant was shaking so badly one might have thought he was about to have a seizure, though whether this was from fury or fear Guiren could not deduce.

The Lady of Wu stepped closer and stood in front of Keung, the one who had so outrageously called to her. He seemed rooted to the spot, unable to move. Next to him, Guiren felt like he was going to faint- his mouth was drier than a desert and his throat was constricting involuntarily.

Da Qiao finally smiled and poked Keung on the chest with the handle of her riding crop. "A bold gamble, young hero. I pray thee, though, please show more discipline on the battlefield before engaging in such daring-do. Prime Minister Cao Cao is less forgiving than I."

"Great Lady!" the sergeant cried out, throwing himself to his hands and knees as her feet, his voice trembling. "Forgive this worthless servant for the lack of respect his recruits have shown you! Please see fit to punish me instead of them! It is my fault!"

"Nonsense, sergeant," Lady Da Qiao said cheerfully. "No harm was done and it is refreshing to see such enthusiasm. Besides, a lady need only spend a few minutes in the presence of a Sun family male before she feels like she is being treated in a cavalier or condescending manner."

Several of her warriors chuckled, apparently agreeing with the statement.

She now beckoned for the sergeant to rise and smiled warmly as she seemed to recognize him. She then gestured gracefully to them all.

"Brave warriors and future heroes of Wu! The Sun family thanks you and owes you a debt of honour for your sacrifice and your devotion. In my peerless husband's name I bid thee to accompany my men and I for part of this journey until we must turn off and head in another direction than yours. You shall camp and dine with us and tell me of your homes! Make ready now!"

Da Qiao was about to turn away to mount her horse when she paused and looked at Guiren. She assessed he and Keung for a moment longer and then smiled at the sergeant.

"You certainly have your hands full with these two, sergeant. But do not punish them too severely for their audacity. After all, even the Sun family had to start out _somewhere_…"

She then returned to her horse and waited while the sergeant got his men into ranks and ordered them to wait while Da Qiao's regiment resumed its march. As their company brought up the rear, Guiren and Keung stayed to the very back. Guiren elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"You are without question the _stupidest_ person to ever live," he hissed. "Were it not for the Lady's magnanimity, you would have been flensed by now, and rightfully so!"

"I… I know…" Keung stammered, his normally blithe manner gone. He couldn't seem to believe what he had done. "It just happened, I had no intent of doing so. I just… saw who it was and had to say something!"

Guiren sighed heavily. "Lady Da Qiao may have preached clemency to the sergeant for your idiocy, but that doesn't mean we're not in for a world of hurt. You had best pray that whatever punishment the sergeant cooks up for us kills you because I most certainly will if it does not…"

* * *

That night seemed like a weird dream for Guiren. They had marched with Lady Da Qiao's regiment, sometimes having to run to keep pace. They covered the fifteen _li_ their sergeant had desired and another ten beyond that before the cavalry regiment decided to make camp for the night. The recruits were exhausted and Da Qiao, knowing how weary the poor boys must be, gave instructions for her baggage train handlers to assist them in pitching their camp next to hers.

As excited as he should have been, Guiren, like his fellow recruits, was too tired from the forced march to do more than sit and stare blankly for nearly an hour before the sergeant roused them to activity. If the sergeant was irritated or angry, he dared not show it with the Lady around.

Da Qiao finally visited their little camp and calmly put them at ease, insisting on a certain level of informality, since Private Keung had already established their familiarity. Several recruits laughed nervously, whereas Keung just smiled weakly.

As the sun was setting, the recruits were invited to join the Valiant Cavaliers in dining. The company commander of the Cavaliers, a stern and imposing man, sat around a large fire with some of his sergeants and their new acquaintances. Having eaten his bowl of rice and pickles, the Valiant Cavaliers commander now gazed upon the recruits, assessing first the sergeant.

"I see by the ritual scar on the side of your head that you once belonged to Lord Huang Gai's corps…" he observed.

The sergeant nodded. "It is as you say, commander. I once was a member of the _Huolong_."

"But the scar is that of a Stone Demon." the commander declared before laughing heartily. "Beware, you sorry lot!" he called out to his Cavaliers. "There stands among us an actual hero and warrior, one of the Stone Demons! Show respect!"

The Cavaliers all cheered, raising their cups in a toast.

"It… it is not as impressive as it may seem," the sergeant said hastily while his recruits gazed upon his with newfound wonder. "I had been newly inducted to the regiment and in my first engagement was nearly killed. Though I recovered from the wound, I was not fit for active combat duty."

"And instead you were entrusted with training the future warriors of Wu," the Cavaliers commander pointed out. "That you were admitted to Lord Huang Gai's personal regiment indicates that you were a formidable warrior and for that consideration alone you have my admiration."

The sergeant bowed his head.

"Please convey my sincere gratitude to the great Lady for her kindness and hospitality," he said. "She is most generous to forgive the audacity of my idiot recruits."

The commander laughed. "She is indeed generous and she commands a deep and unwavering loyalty from all who know her. Only her mighty husband is held in greater reverence."

"It must have been an honour to be assigned to her, yes?" one recruit asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

The Cavaliers commander drew a deep breath. "It was a difficult transition for everyone, both the lady and ourselves," he admitted. "She was new to commanding at all and several of us dishonoured ourselves by disrespecting her and even insulting her."

The recruits whispered in astonishment, unable to believe what they were being told.

"One of our men insulted her to the point where she killed him in a duel. The rest of us were to be flogged for our part in shaming her and she was going to endure the lash with us as a show of solidarity. From that moment on, our loyalty to her knew no bounds."

"So then, you are her senior company?" asked Guiren.

"We have been assigned to her the longest, although some companies have much longer histories than our own, such as the Shining Spears and the Warhounds. We are all considered companies of the royal house of Sun because of our assignment to her. It is a position of great prestige, surpassed only by belonging to the Night Tigers, Lord Sun Quan's Wolf Guard and perhaps the Swordwind regiment that is commanded by Lord Zhou Yu."

More whispering amongst the recruits at the mention of the Night Tigers, the personal regiment of Lord Sun Ce and the deadliest warriors in the Southlands; they were near mythic amongst the recruits. Those who had come from Baifu spoke of these magnificent guardians, resplendent in their black and silver armour and livery, skilled in all manner of warfare, combatants without equal. Taishi Ci, their commander and Lord Sun Ce's personal bodyguard, was held to be the most formidable warrior in Wu, after the warlord himself.

"You whelps need to learn respect," the company commander of the Valiant Cavaliers said. "Not only to hold your tongues, but to know a hero when you see one; your sergeant may not be a Stone Demon anymore, but I know that they only pull from the toughest regiments in Lord Huang Gai's corps and the tests are often deadly. You want to be heroes? Recognize them when you see them! You've had one in your midst all along."

With that, he stood and bowed, walking away to attend to something. There was silence as the recruits considered his words. One young man finally bowed.

"Sergeant?" he said timidly. "Would you… would you consent to tell us of your time as a Stone Demon at some point? I would be honoured to hear of it."

The other recruits now bowed and the man blushed and then scowled. "Do not think fair words will save you maggots from my wrath for your insolence? You had better outrun the horses of the Lady's regiment tomorrow or I will make damn-damn sure I tan your hides so badly you won't run for a month!"

Guiren smiled. For the first time ever, he actually liked his commanding officer.

* * *

The discipline involved with accompanying the Great Lady's regiment took a toll on the recruits, for they often marched at great speed or ran for extended distances to keep up with her. For all that, though, they found the trek oddly gratifying. When they rested they were well looked after, with the quartermasters making sure they had water and good food. If they stayed in one place long enough, they found that the soldiers of Lady Da Qiao's regiment were not averse to talking with them, even if they found all the gawking a little annoying.

Guiren and Keung did not see the Lady as often as they would have liked, especially since the sergeant now made them march at the back of the column every time they were on the move. He seemed convinced that the two of them would somehow cause more trouble and manage to get her angry and he was taking no chances.

For her part, Da Qiao smiled pleasantly and bowed her head whenever she saw the recruits before continuing on. During one rest stop she had pulled the sergeant aside and spoke quietly with him beneath a gnarled old tree. He had bowed repeatedly but then she pinned some sort of decoration to his tunic and bowed low. She left him standing beneath the tree and it was some time before he moved, apparently lost in thought at her words.

They were marching across a wide green plain when a horn sounded, indicating an alarm. Drums rolled and they recruits froze as they wondered what was going on. Without hesitation, Lady Qiao's regiment sprang into action, several companies dismounting and taking up defensive positions around her while those that remained upon their steeds fanned out and made ready to counterattack the as-yet unseen foe.

"What do we do, sergeant?" asked Guiren as they scrambled to assume something that vaguely looked like a combat formation. "Do we join the line to defend the Lady?"

"Of course not!" the sergeant hissed. "When the enemy appears, we charge them and fight like devils until we die in her name! Her regiment will keep her safe! Prepare yourselves like warriors!"

His blood ran cold at his commander's words but Guiren knew he would obey. He had seen the glorious Lady Da Qiao and sacrificing himself to save her was a small price to pay. His hand gripped the haft of his spear.

Everyone waited silently, the only sound that of the wind in the grass. Before long, though, a rhythmic thumping could be heard. It echoed across the plain and out of the hills nearby, a terrible sound like weapons being bashed on shields. It was soon accompanied by a strange, guttural and alien chanting, the likes of which he had never heard.

Keung stifled a gasp as several groups of astonishing warriors came into view- they were tall and pale-skinned, with massive, muscular frames. Their hair was the colour of straw and their eyes were blue as an icy sea. They carried fierce axes and swords, bashing them on their iron-bound shields. They wore animal pelts over their armour and their expressions were fell and grim.

"Th- the _Bailangren_…" he heard another recruit stammer. "They're... they're supposed to be loyal to Lord Sun Ce… why are they attacking?"

Guiren's heart pounded in his chest. These were the fabled warriors of the White Wolf tribe? He had always assumed they were just a rumour. Had he stepped out of reality and into a land of legends?

The huge barbarian warriors approached in their mobs, not at all dismayed by the regiment's superior numbers. The dull thud of their heavy boots could be felt through the ground now and several of the recruits were trembling in fear, though they stood off to one side, seemingly ignored by the foe.

"Where is the _comitatus_?" he heard Lady Qiao call out as she waited atop her horse. "I don't see them!"

Whatever a 'comitatus' was, it was clearly a concern to her and several of her mounted warriors scanned the area warily, trying to find the object she mentioned. The recruits were gazing around uneasily, not sure what they were looking for but certain it wasn't good.

Keung bit his lip as he could feel the company's nerve fraying. Only the sergeant seemed not to be on the verge of panic, although he was clearly tense and even keen for battle. Keung tried to control his breathing and looked at Guiren for assurance. The sour-faced boy nodded and kept looking back and forth.

Twigs snapped and there was a rustle of movement off on their right in the trees. Keung and Guiren both whirled to face the sound, their spears levelled while the sergeant did the same. No sooner had they done so than a titanic barbarian warrior, easily a head and shoulders and most of a chest taller than either of them, burst through the thicket, roaring in a terrifying voice, a huge axe held over his head. He was followed by at least a dozen more, all of them shouting their alien war cries.

Many of the recruits screamed in terror and broke, while some literally fainted. Just over half remained in place, Guiren and Keung among them, along with the sergeant, though whether this was because they were too frightened to move they could not say.

Guiren and Keung both let out a shout and made ready to fight when a horn sounded clearly, calling for everyone to stand down. The recruits milled about in confusion while the Lady's regiment stood at ease and the barbarians all began howling with laughter. Muttering, the sergeant sheathed his sword.

"Lord Elryk, you are incorrigible!" Lady Qiao called out, trying to sound like she was scolding someone. "To make matters worse, you and your men are actually becoming proficient at ambushes. We were only barely ready in time for you!"

A huge warrior with a wild mane of long yellow hair, apparently the Lord of the White Wolves, laughed in a roaring voice and bowed as she rode up to him, grinning ferociously. "As you say, my lady, but we of the Wolf must adapt, for sooner or later the armies of the Middle Kingdom will not be so easily intimidated by our appearance and savagery."

"Not to mention you scared my poor recruits half to death," she chided, thumping him on the arm with her tiny fist and indicating the remains of the green company. "You need to be nicer to people, Elryk. Remember how long it took for the people of Erli-tou to get used to you?"

Lord Elryk chuckled as he looked at the recruits. "Aye, my lady, but this lot did much better than the last ones. Only half of this company ran away or fainted."

Lady Qiao sighed as one of Elryk's men brought up two hollowed-out animal horns, filled with some frothy brown liquid. They toasted one another and then drank, with the barbarian draining his horn easily while the Lady took several stiff slurps and then resorted to sipping daintily.

"You're getting better," the Wolf Lord remarked, clearly pleased. "Before long you will be drinking like one of our women and even some of my men."

"High praise indeed, my lord," she said cheerfully. Elryk looked at the recruits again and spied the sergeant. He squinted his eyes for a moment, scrutinizing him and then grinned.

"A Stone Demon! The scar says so! Drink with us, hero!"

The sergeant bravely strode forward and tried the foreign concoction (something called 'beel') and the barbarians all laughed as he sputtered and choked. Lady Qiao patted the sergeant's shoulder consolingly.

"Feel no shame, sergeant, for it is a cruel trick these barbarians play on everyone they meet," she said in a soothing tone. "Even my lord-husband has a terrible time drinking this mud and nobody of the Middle Kingdom is better at it than he is, much to General Gan Ning's perturbation."

As it became clear that they were in no danger, the recruits began to make camp, since they were obviously stopping for the night. They steered clear of the massive German warriors, most of whom simply grinned wickedly in passing them.

Night fell and a feast was held outside Erli-tou, celebrating the Lady Qiao's arrival. Though they could not attend the festivities, the recruits were camped nearby, close enough to observe the proceedings, an indulgence the sergeant allowed.

Keung and Guiren both ate distractedly, watching in fascination- this was the land of the legendary _Bailangren_, whom they had in previous times agreed did not actually exist. There had been vague rumours of their presence in Wu and the recruits from the Baifu region often claimed to have seen them before but no one gave their ludicrous stories any credence.

"Six months…" Guiren muttered. "Six long months of abuse, hardship and toil, where everything we had been led to believe seemed like a lie. Then, in one simple march, things no rational person would believe have come to life. What poisoned blossom did I eat, Keung? This must all be a hallucination, _shi_?"

"Let us hope not," his friend commented, masticating absently on a picked pear while he watched the proceedings around the distant bonfire. He could hear Lady Qiao playing a _konghou_ harp and singing in her enchanting voice while many of the barbarians cheered and dance drunkenly. "It may not be how we expected our fortunes to come about, but surely this is a beginning."

Guiren sighed, not fazed by his friend's eternal optimism. Seeing the great general Han Dang… being allowed to accompany Lady Da Qiao… finding out their cranky sergeant was a Stone Demon… nearly being eaten alive by the White Wolves… it was indeed wondrous, so why was he so irritable?

He concluded that he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

* * *

Some days later they parted ways with Lady Qiao's regiment, with the recruit company still heading north while she split off and went east, apparently to take part in a campaign meant to keep the Prime Minister's armies off-balance. They were sorry to see her go, but it was not exactly their choice to make, either.

They eventually arrived in Changsha, the capital of the prefecture and the city that Grand Marshall Lu Meng called home. It was well-known that he preferred to be in the field with his men, but the necessities of military administration meant he was often found here.

Guiren and Keung were both stunned by the splendour of the city as they entered- neither of them had ever been to such a large urban center before and their little village seemed unfathomably far away now. The strong stone walls that ringed the city, the numberless houses and manors, divided up into different quarters, the riotous marketplace and the dozens of temples to various gods and goddesses… it was almost too much for them. Was this what they were fighting for?

They were marching through the city square and tried not to ogle as a procession of courtesans passed them, carried on open palanquins. The delightful ladies called to the recruits, giggling and blowing kisses at them, promising to make men of them if they returned from war.

Eventually they approached a large and ornate pavilion, apparently where Lu Meng kept his headquarters. As the prefect of the region he would have been entitled to use the city's palace for his residence but he eschewed the notion, preferring to leave it available for visiting royalty, such as the Sun family members or peers of the four noble clans of Wu. As they approached the Pavilion of Temperance and Wisdom, they heard their sergeant growl at them to smarten up and march properly, for the Grand Marshall himself was waiting on the stairs of the pavilion, flanked by members of his elite infantry regiment, the Long Fangs.

The sergeant called for his men to halt and stand at attention while Lu Meng strode down the steps and approached them. The sergeant bowed low and the Grand Marshall returned the gesture before smiling and clapping him on the shoulder. Clearly they were acquainted, another thunderbolt of revelation to the recruits.

"Good to see you again, Chun," Lu Meng said cheerfully. "Lord Huang Gai sends his regards and still mourns that you choose to keep other company than his."

"The Grand Marshall and Lord Huang Gai are too generous to an old man," the sergeant said humbly. "I come bearing this meagre offering of halfwits and sadsacks, none worthy of marching beneath the glorious banner of Wu."

Lu Meng laughed and strolled past the recruits, inspecting them casually. Keung tried not to stare in awe. The Grand Marshall seemed so personable and normal in some ways. Yet he moved with a confidence born of years of trial and effort. Clearly this was not a man to be trifled with.

Once he had completed this assessment, he turned to the sergeant and his face was serious.

"I know this seems ludicrous, but I am going to have you and your men deployed, old friend."

The sergeant's eyes widened. "But... my lord… they are hardly…"

"This the company of recruits that faced off against the _comitatus_, correct?" Lu Meng asked.

The sergeant nodded. "And half of them broke or fainted instantly, my lord."

To everyone's surprise, Lu Meng laughed. "And that is more than one half better than any other green company has ever done in the same situation. I am told Glandyth once shouted so loud that a recruit actually died of heart failure right on the spot."

"Whereas mine only fainted, fled or shat themselves," the sergeant muttered. "Their endurance of barbarians aside, I am not convinced that they are at all ready to serve."

"It cannot be helped, Chun." Lu Meng said plainly. "If I could give you the time to train further, I would, but Cao Cao's recovery has been quicker than even Lord Zhou Yu anticipated. We are dispatching several combat teams across the Yangtze to try and disrupt their logistics and impede their progress. While I promise you that I am not sending you into the thick of the fighting, your little company's baptism of fire is coming sooner than expected. I need you, my friend. Get your men encamped and come to my pavilion for your orders."

The sergeant bowed, his fist clasped in his hand. Lu Meng nodded and went into the pavilion. When their officer turned to face them, they saw a grim and fell look in his eyes they were not readily familiar with.

"You all heard the Grand Marshall," he said in a stern voice. "You will have the singular honour of fighting for the Southlands well ahead of schedule. If you thought I was hard on you before, it is nothing compared to what you are in for now as I whip your sorry asses into shape. Gods save us all. Let us make camp and please shut the hell up."

Guiren could not help but wonder what exactly they were getting themselves into, but he was pretty sure the other shoe had officially begun to drop.

How the toe had ended up his ass he was never quite sure.

* * *

"Parry, parry, slap-strike and low thrust!" the sergeant shouted. "Come on, you lot! You can do better! You eat a bowl of rice for lunch and it makes you fat and lazy?! Try again! Two parries of your foe's sword, looping your spear shaft to fling his weapon aside, slap down to supress the recovery and then thrust into the abdomen! You've done it before!"

Guiren and Keung were sweating as they drilled the maneuver endlessly. It was so simple to watch and they thought they were imitating it well, but apparently the sergeant didn't think so. The style they practice, called _Moi Fah Cheung_ (Plum Blossom Spear), was a standard in the Southlands along with _Tang Lung Cheung _(Dragon or Left-side Spear), as opposed to the _Ying Cheung_ (Shadow Spear) practiced in the north. Today, though, _Sagwa Cheung_ seemed to be what the recruits felt most comfortable practicing. After a while the sergeant called for a stop and pinched his eyes.

"I did not want to try this particular training technique on you, but we are pressed for time and I imagine this will bring you up to speed or rid me of you. Come…"

He led them now back into the city of Changsha and they arrived at a training hall. The recruits frowned as they saw a soldier being taken out of the building on a litter. He was groaning and holding his privates while his nose bled profusely.

The training hall was spacious; the floor dominated by wooden and metal statues of warriors holding various weapons. Keung and Guiren looked at one another uncertainly.

"What you see before you is actually a rather archaic training protocol, but it has been revived and updated with considerable vigour," the sergeant explained, gesturing to the intimidating effigies. "Each of these statues is able to strike with a weapon, some of them more than once, because of the mechanisms sitting beneath them in the floor. Your job will be to parry the strikes and counterattack, as we have been practicing. They will not kill you but they _will _hurt your pride considerably, possibly along with other body parts if you fail."

"Have… have you trained with one before, sergeant?" asked one recruit, raising his hand.

"Of course, you idiot," snorted the officer. "I wouldn't have become a member of the Huolong if I had not, never mind the Stone Demons. We trained with dummies such as these a few times a month."

"But our foes on the battlefield are unpredictable and these statues attack only a limited number of ways." Guiren pointed out.

"That is correct, o sage," the sergeant sneered. "It does not feel, it does not think, it does not make mistakes, it only does the one thing it is made to do. You need to do what you are trained to do better than it does what it was designed for. Still sound simple?"

The sergeant now gestured for a young man named Hua to come forward and stood him in front of a large wooden statue holding a wooden _jian. _The head was shaped to look like a fearsome warrior with a bristling beard and bulging eyes.

"This fellow here will strike three times. You will be able to parry and counter with the spear technique you have been working on. He is fast but the limbs and joints are loose enough to allow you to actually parry him. Miss and your girlfriend will weep. When I give the signal, be ready."

Hua nodded nervously and held his spear in a defensive position. Keung bit his lip as he saw his comrade preparing to back away from the statue's promised impending assault. The sergeant gave a subtle signal and a series of rumblings and clanks emanated from beneath the wooden floor, followed by what sounded like a rush of water.

The statue trembled for a moment and then lurched its body to one side, the arm holding the sword flailing across at torso height in a horizontal cut. Hua cried out in panic and attempted to dodge the strike rather than parry and was rewarded with a sickening blow to the groin as the statue switched directions and slashed with a backhanded stroke. The man fell, holding his privates and rolling back and forth.

"If you suckheads don't want to be deployed to the front, here's your way out," the sergeant growled, leaving Hua to keen in a kind of pain that every recruit felt. "If you train hard enough after this, maybe there will be a spot for you in Lady Shang Xiang's amazon regiment, since your balls would not be required."

Another recruit was summoned forward, this time a man named Yi. Learning from Hua's error, he successfully parried the first strike of the statue but the backslash caught him hard across the hip as he twisted to protect his manhood. He joined Hua off to the side.

Keung broke into a cold sweat as he was ordered up next. He tried to calm himself as he stood in front of the statue, his spear held loosely in his grip. He had been trained not to tense up his muscles since it not only was a waste of energy but also adversely affected his balance. Like a lithe willow, he would bend with force, never breaking.

He took deep breaths as he watched for the telltale sounds of the statue readying to move. He already knew what the moves would look like, he just had to keep calm and remember what to do. The sergeant had told them how the thing worked and moved, there was no reason to expect it to do otherwise.

He nodded to himself as he heard the mechanisms clanking and the statues juddered to life. The first blow came as expected and he parried it with the haft of his spear. To his amazement, the statue's movement followed his parry and the backhand swipe was a recovery! The statue was moving _exactly_ how a foe would if Keung controlled the fight! He parried again as it came back, knocking the sword to the outside. At this point, a foe would be wide open. He lunged in with his spear, driving it at the statue's chest.

He had forgotten the third strike in his eagerness and his spear point gouged the effigy's chest as the third blow landed home, striking him a glancing blow off the shoulder and then cracking across the side of his skull. He spun around and swayed drunkenly for a moment, looking at Guiren in confusion before collapsing to the floor.

Guiren waited grimly as the statue made short work of many of his fellow recruits, all of whom were unnerved by the contraption. Guiren was twenty-third in line and he made several silent prayers to the Heavens that he would not make a fool of or emasculate himself. He stood with the spear in hand, his wrists relaxed and his stance firm but flexible. He ignored the sweat beading on his temple as he waited patiently.

The statue struck and he parried, watching the blow go wide. It came back and he parried again in the tight circle, feeling the articulated shoulder of the statue respond to the flinging motion. It struck again rapidly as it changed direction and he cried out as he slapped down with the haft of his spear and then thrust, driving the spear into the abdomen of the wooden foe.

The statue stopped moving and all was silent. Guiren was breathing hard, still pressing the spear point forward, not daring to move. He was aware that only seconds had passed since the so-called bout had begun, no more than ten, but it somehow felt like hours.

The sergeant walked up beside him and sighed. "There, now was that really so hard?" he asked before turning and sauntering away.

Applause and cheers came from the recruits, those yet to try and those who had already attempted. Guiren was the first to have completed the maneuver. He sat down next to Keung and looked at his spear, as if for the first time. The revelation that had washed over him following the exercise was almost euphoric. He would never fail that exercise again! He understood what it was meant to do now, he could see it in his mind and how it worked.

"Well done, my friend," Keung said, smiling while he rubbed his head. "You were the first of us."

"It would have been you if you hadn't become overeager," Guiren pointed out. "You figured out how it worked and what it all meant, I could see it in your eyes."

"Yeah, before that wooden bastard knocked my eyes out of my head," he groused. "Is it crazy of me to say I am not averse to the notion of trying out the other statues?"

"Probably," Guiren mused, still rather pleased with himself. "One challenge at a time, right?"

They watched as the rest of their company faced off against the mechanical foe, many of them beating it, a few handily now that the example had been set. In spite of his sour words, the sergeant seemed pleased.

"Alright, you lot," he declared as a gong sounded inside the city, announcing the midday. "We will take our meal and then return to try again. Everyone, except maybe the girl formerly known as Hua…"

There was a chorus of laughter and jibes at Hua's expense continued throughout the day.

* * *

They had trained diligently for three more days and the recruits were feeling very accomplished. They had mastered the initial dummy, even with an increased speed and strength and they tried themselves against three more, performing admirably. When the time came for their deployment as part of a strike across the river, their morale was high, even if they were nervous.

"Don't worry, my friends," Keung said easily with his charismatic smile. "Remember what we've accomplished! We stood against the White Wolves without disaster, something no other green company has done. We prevailed in the training hall against four different types of foes and attacks, which was apparently good enough to be reported to the Grand Marshall as noteworthy. And most important of all, what other green company can say they are led by a Stone Demon?"

"Keung is right!" called out a man named Pan. "We have proven worthy to go on this expedition and we must make the sergeant proud! We're men of Wu and we will not be beaten by any foe!"

The company cheered raucously until the sergeant entered the camp, scowling at them. They all went silent and stood at attention while he chided them.

"Gods, you are an insufferable lot!" he growled. "You beat four statues in a fight and now you're the equal of the Night Tigers? I should apparently be training under _you_!"

The men laughed and Guiren bowed. "No disrespect to any other unit is intended, sergeant, but we all agree that we are only as good as we are because of your training."

"Then I'll surely be lashed and hung for treason," he muttered. "I warn you now, you represent an ancient tradition of martial valour but your opponents from the north will not care. They intend to take your lands and your women, make no mistake. They will be tough to beat."

The men were silent, considering his words.

"But if it makes you morons feel any better, the Grand Marshall is apparently duly impressed and has an important assignment for us during the engagement we will be taking part in."

The recruits all looked proud, grinning at one another.

"Now go eat, get your gear ready and say your prayers at whatever shrines are nearby, for we move out in eight hours!" the sergeant announced. "Dismissed!"

Keung and Guiren packed their combat gear and went to the shrine of Chu Jung, the god of fire, who was a patron of their village. Rumour had it that he was also the patron deity of the Sun family, which, if true, was something to take great pride in.

After their prayers they enjoyed a few cups of heated wine in the mess tent, since they were already prepared. Keung smiled and challenged his friend cheerfully.

"So how many heads will you take in the name of Wu and the Sun family?" he asked.

Guiren, actually in a good mood, made a show of thinking. "I shall wager ten in this, our first engagement."

"Fine words and a lofty goal," Keung mused. "With your declaration laid out, I shall pledge myself to twelve, including one officer of at least sergeant's rank or higher."

"Fine, then at least one of mine will be a cavalier," shot back Guiren. "And I shall take his plumed helmet to prove it."

There was a loud belch from the table next to them and a rather surly-looking man glared at them as he put his wine cup down.

"You fuck-ups think you'll manage to do anything other than get yourselves killed?" he sneered. "Fine training you have received indeed, if you think you can take on work that a Night Tiger would not consider lightly."

Guiren scowled but Keung put up a placating hand to his friend while addressing the man. "Not that our wagers or our training are any of your concern, but for the record we are indeed proud of our accomplishments and our training. Sergeant Chun was a Stone Demon at one point and it shows in what he imparts to us."

"Oh, indeed it does," laughed the man. "We all know what he imparts to you all once he has bent you over in his private tent."

Guiren roared and threw himself across the table and tackled the man off his bench and to the ground, punching him repeatedly. One of the man's friends tried to pull Guiren off but Keung intervened, slamming his fist across the soldier's jaw and sending him sprawling. Another man leapt in but Keung was ready and the brawl wound its way throughout the large tent, sending tables, benches, wine cups and jars everywhere.

Flush with their praise and their victories, Keung and Guiren fought much better than green recruits should have, especially considering that they were outnumbered. The fight began to turn against them, however, as more opponents rushed up, eager to teach the upstarts a lesson. It was only when Sergeant Chun rushed in that things started to even up.

Punching and cuffing and swearing at everyone in sight, the sergeant made his way toward the belligerent duo, yelling for order and an end to the fighting. It seemed to have no effect and in fact he was soon challenged by the company commander of the men fighting with Guiren and Keung.

"Your bastards started this, let them get what's coming to them!" the man snarled at Chun.

Without hesitating, the sergeant punched the man so hard that he flew backward over several tables and crashed in a heap, unconscious. He whirled around and glared angrily at the remaining combatants and they all began to back off, not willing to risk his wrath, even if he was only formerly a Stone Demon.

Keung and Guiren were panting and looked battered, but their eyes flashed defiantly. The man Guiren had initially attacked was still out cold from the pummeling he had received.

"Get your sorry asses out of here!" the sergeant roared. They bowed hastily and left, sprinting back to their own encampment zone, where they would have friends in case their foes decided the matter was not settled. They waited patiently for the sergeant to get back, telling everyone else to stay clear. Sergeant Chun's face was almost purple when he found them.

"We are mere _hours_ from moving out on campaign and you idiots decide to get in a fight with our own troops?! Give me one good reason why I should not have you thrown in irons and leave you behind to rot!"

"They impugned our company, sergeant!" Guiren protested.

"And they made fun of your past as a Stone Demon!" Keung added. "The first man said the only thing you trained us to do was bend over inside your tent and let you have your way with us!"

"And what, pray tell, did you say that incensed the man so to begin with?" the sergeant growled, flexing his hands as if he was restraining himself from choking the life out of them.

Keing and Guiren looked at one another. "Initially we said nothing to him; we were talking to one another and placing a wager about how many heads we would bring back. I promised to bring back the head of one ranking officer and Guiren said he would take the helmet of a cavalier. Then he began insulting us, though we had said nothing to him."

"Well at least that explains it," Sergeant Chun muttered. "The men you fought with are part of a cavalry company. They are called the Bronze Cavaliers and they are known for their arrogance."

"Then hopefully we took them down a peg or two." Guiren said, sighing and rubbing at a bruise on his chin. "It is not becoming of warriors of the Southlands to behave in that manner."

Sergeant Chun looked at him in disbelief. "Have you morons _heard _yourselves over the past two days? One would think you were aiming to replace the Night Tigers on the battlefield."

"That's what the guy I punched out said." Guiren mused. "Are we really that arrogant?"

"Or that good?" Keung added.

Chun groaned. "Get yourselves ready, I will inform the commander of the Bronze Cavaliers that we will deal with the matter once the campaign is concluded. Try not to piss anyone else off."

They were bombarded with questions as they made ready, but discipline and eagerness prevailed and the company was ready to march within minutes. When the sergeant returned, he inspected them and nodded approvingly.

"Alright, you have proven you can be ready. Now drop your gear and your weapons."

The men all protested, thinking that maybe they were being removed from active duty, but the sergeant put up a hand, staying them. "Do as you're told, now."

Grudgingly, the recruits dropped their spears and stripped off their gear. As they were grumbling, two wagons approached their encampment and baggage train handlers began unloading bundles and equipment. The men all watched in shock as they revealed proper outfits of crimson trimmed in gold, along with light armour and keen spears, meant for combat.

"We have need of regular troops on the front lines and your current equipment is not equal to the task that is being asked of you." Sergeant Chun said sternly. "Your new armour is a stiff quilt tunic with leather scales and your current spears will be sent back to the training camps for future recruits. You are now full members of the armies of the glorious Sun family. I expect you to behave as such."

The men cheered as they re-equipped themselves, complimenting one another on their garb and weaponry. They were ready quickly and stood beneath their new banner, which proclaimed their company name…

_Lu-Mog'wai_, the Green Demons.

* * *

They had crossed the Yangtze into contested territory and were waiting in ambush. The Prime Minister's forces had withdrawn from the regions along the river, attempting to force the Southlanders to garrison the lands but Lord Sun Ce had not risen to take the bait, at least not yet. He had taken control of certain key strongpoints and landings, fortifying them but refusing to send garrison troops into the lands of the river. The first raids by the north were smashed by the Wu troops as they attempted to force them out of their strongholds.

"Lord Sun Ce has not liberated these lands, sergeant?" Keung asked as they waited in the darkness, peering out into the fields before them.

"Not yet," Sergeant Chun replied, his eyes scanning the night. "One day, maybe, but now is not the time."

"But, if these people are suffering, should not a benevolent ruler take them in hand?" the recruit pressed.

Chun sighed. "I am no politician, boy, but it would be extremely dangerous for us to garrison these lands right now. In doing so we would be leaving our strong fortifications on the south side of the Great River behind. That is what the enemy wants. If these people need protection, Lord Sun Ce has extended an invitation for them to cross the Yangtze and join us. There are worse things than abandoning one's home in the face of adversity and death."

It seemed cruel to ask people to flee their ancestral homes, but Keung could not argue the sergeant's point. Certainly he would feel no regrets in leaving their little village if it meant not dying. Pei wasn't all that wonderful anyway.

The sergeant hissed for silence and they all waited in anticipation. Distantly they could hear the tread of feet through the field. They could hear the commander calling to his men as they marched quickly. Through the night, Guiren's keen eyes could see them approach.

"There's maybe just more than a company, sergeant," he whispered. "They're marching in a long column, two abreast…" he strained to identify their banner in the moonlight as he and his fellow recruits hid in the tall brushes.

"Their banner declares them to be the Golden Archers. Your orders, sergeant?" he asked.

The sergeant's eyes narrowed as the enemy company came into view. They marched with discipline and clearly had experience, but they were lightly armoured and they carried only knives as side arms. Better still, their commander, in his arrogance, had not yet noticed them and was taking no precautions about being attacked, he was clearly only interested in getting somewhere in a hurry.

A fatal error.

"Now!" the sergeant hissed as he rose out of the reeds and charged, followed by his recruits, all shouting as they plowed into the stunned enemy. The Golden Archers were completely unprepared for the assault and several died with spears in their midriffs before they knew what was happening.

Guiren snarled and thrust his spear forward, driving it through the sternum of his target. The man gasped and gurgled before collapsing, his entire body shuddering as he died. At the base of his spine, Keung could feel a wash of realization and horror about taking a life building but he forced it down violently, resolving to deal with the issue after the battle. It was a little late now.

The enemy formation had been long and thin, meant for speedy travel and not at all for combat. They were burst apart by the Green Demons quickly and while the brawl was confused, the outcome was not really in doubt. Ambushed and spread out where they could not support one another, the northerners stood no chance.

This did not mean they were going down without a fight, however. Nearly half of them had been wounded or killed, but the remainder began to fight back, drawing their knives and using them deftly. The speed of the small blades made parrying with a spear difficult and several of the Green Demons were wounded in the savage exchange, at least one severely.

The sergeant had discarded his spear and taken two knives from the enemy, using them with a swiftness Guiren had not seen before, weaving and dodging amongst his targets, felling them with precise and lethal blows. Keung was stunned by the flawless mastery shown and wondered what level of control it took to become so puissant.

Pain flooded up his arm as a knife buried itself in his shoulder from behind. He cried out and kicked backwards, catching his unseen foe in the groin with his shoe. As the man doubled over, Guiren spun and drove his spear down through the man's back, pinning him to the ground. He stamped on the corpse to help pull his spear out and charged into another man, the white-hot pain in his shoulder driving him to a fury he did not know he possessed.

The man dodged his first strike but Guiren spun and slammed the butt of his spear across the man's head, sending him reeling. He lunged again and buried his spear blade in his foe's throat before dropping to one knee, reaching to clutch his shoulder. The pain was overwhelming and his head swam. He breathed deeply and tried to master himself, not daring to open his eyes. Everything sounded like it was slow and distorted, as if he was underwater.

When he finally did open his eyes, he found himself feeling detached, almost passively observing the wild melee that went on around him. He found himself watching Keung as his friend leapt in and attacked the enemy commanding officer. The commander carried a stout _jian_ as a weapon and it soon became obvious why Keung had chosen this man as his foe.

He parried the commander's first strike and then the second, knocking the blade wide. He slapped down hard with the haft of his spear and then drove the blade deep into the man's abdomen. The man cried out but gripped onto the spear haft, pinning Keung to him and raising his blade for a vengeful final strike…

Keung punched him into the face, knocking him over. He then grabbed the commander's sword and with a loud shout he struck his head from his prostrate body.

"Clear!" shouted the sergeant, holding up one of the knives he was using. Dozens of responses echoed rapidly around him and the sound of the fighting had died off. What followed was an almost deafening silence, punctuated only by the groans of the maimed and dying.

Guiren hissed as he rose, still holding his shoulder. He straightened himself and looked around wearily, the pain he was in giving everything a sickly yellowish colour, even in the dark of night. The Golden Archers had been slain to a man. He noticed a few of his own comrades lying on the ground but for the most part they seemed to be moving.

"Alright, you lot, get these bodies into the bushes and gather their bows!" the sergeant said sternly. I want this completed in ten minutes, before anyone else comes to investigate!"

The recruits moved quickly but many of them were still shaking from their first taste of real combat. One of them was sent to fetch the junior healer assigned to them, hiding a few hundred spans away, out of danger.

The sergeant now approached Keung, who was standing and breathing deeply, massaging his temples as he attempted to clear his mind. To the recruit's amazement, the sergeant clapped him on the shoulder and nodded.

"Well, done, boy," he said, nodding to the decapitated body of the enemy commander. "Looks like you've got a head start on Guiren with your bet. Retrieve that helmet and we'll get it cleaned up for you…"

Keung nodded and reached down to gingerly unstrap the helmet off the dead man's head, repulsed by how the eyes gawked at him accusingly. He bowed as he presented the gory trophy to the sergeant. The veteran warrior grinned and held it in the air for his men to see.

"Green Demons! Your first war trophy!"

"Keung! Keung!" the men shouted in response, clapping him on the shoulder as they raised their weapons in the air.

It didn't matter what exactly they had accomplished with this minor action, the fact that they had triumphed handily over what was apparently an experienced unit was good enough. Flush with their victory, the newly-minted warriors set about the task assigned with a will before getting back into their ranks and waiting while their sergeant inspected.

"Battle has been given some _li_ to our east," he announced, standing in front of his men. "Though the engagement is much larger than the one we fought here, the Grand Marshall told me that he did not want the Golden Archers we just fought to complete their flanking action and harry our forces, as they were rumoured to be quite competent. This was a job well done and I will make sure he hears of how you discharged your duties on this night."

He waited while the healers tended to those who had been wounded and noted with grim satisfaction that not one of his recruits had died, though one or two might not be able to continue to serve in battle. They would see to this issue when they crossed back over the Yangtze. Until then, he still had to get this lot back alive and intact if their victory was to mean anything. He knew that sacrificing a unit to destroy an enemy unit, even a veteran one, was not a trade-off that Wu could readily afford.

Within minutes they were ready to begin their march but then they heard horns, many of them.

"Sergeant? Those horns… are they ours or theirs?" one of the men asked quietly, trying to keep the trepidation out of his voice.

The sergeant said nothing but closed his eyes and listened. When he opened them his expression was grim. "To my knowledge none of our troops engaged in this operation are as far west as we now find ourselves. Unless I miss my guess, those horns belong to a regiment-sized unit heading east at speed."

"What do we do?" asked another. "Do we continue back across the river as planned?"

Sergeant Chun was silent for several moments, biting his lip. He knew not to throw his men away, but to not come to the aid of his comrades when he knew he could… was this also not throwing lives away?

"Guiren, Cheung," he said finally, his eyes glinting with determination. "You two can see like gimlets in the dark, probably as a result of youth wasted spying on bathing girls in your home town. I want you to go and sight the enemy unit as quickly as you can, try to assess their strength and intent and report back to me. They cannot be much farther than three or four _li_ north of us. You are swift runners, so I expect you back within an hour. We will begin a march eastward, so find us as quickly as you can. Leave your spears behind and go!"

The two warriors bowed hastily and dashed off into the night, determined to make their sergeant proud.

"Is it wise to send only the two of them, sergeant?" wondered one of the remaining troopers. "Should we not assist?"

"Even a full company of you morons is no match for a regiment," he growled, watching them disappear from sight. "Their luck hasn't run out on them yet, let us see if it will hold until dawn. Gods willing, you fools will have another chance to make a name for yourselves before the sun rises."

* * *

Guiren breathed deep as he paced himself, running steadily alongside his friend. He was the faster of the two of them but if the course was long, Keung could run farther, so he did not push his body too hard. What counted now was making sure they got back to report at all.

"And you thought… the gods would not smile on us…" Keung panted as they headed north toward the foe.

"How is this smiling on us?" Guiren remarked, scowling. "I've been injured and we are trying to find an enemy regiment by ourselves. It smacks of suicide to me."

"I must ask, how exactly did you plan to be noticed in an army of heroes if you intended to commit no heroic acts?" Keung teased. "By sitting back on your haunches and complaining until someone promoted you?"

Guiren said nothing, looking directly ahead.

"Think of it this way, you have received your first battle scar, a valiant trophy to show your beloved Lei when you see her next. Imagine how proud she will be of you. Girls love battle scars."

Guiren could not refute that logic, since Lei had indeed told him before he left that she looked forward to counting each and every scar on his body during their wedding night. As anxious as battle seemed to make him, he could not deny that the gods were giving him plenty of chances to prove he had what it took to be a hero.

"Let's just keep focused for now," he said finally. "If the sergeant thinks it was a regiment up ahead, I'm pretty sure we don't want to display our valour by getting caught, _shi_? We should just get close enough to take a tally, try to identify them and then head back. No heroics just yet, okay?"

"You have my full agreement, my friend." Keung said readily. "We have one victory already tonight, let us not overshadow it with colossal recklessness."

Guiren nodded and they ran along in silence. They could still hear the horns up ahead and now could hear the rumble of many feet marching in unison. Their brows knit as the realization descended upon them that they were alone and now closer to the enemy than they were to any friends. If there had ever been a time in their lives to practice caution, this was officially it.

The stopped running and crept forward, altering their course slightly to the east so as to remain abreast of their quarry. They spotted some bushes and slipped into them, praying they would not be noticed. Guiren's hand reflexively went to the crystal around his neck and gripped it, running his thumb over the charm.

"_Lei… I do this for you. You give me the strength and the courage to face this foe."_

The clouds parted and they were now able to see their foe- indeed it looked to be a full infantry regiment not much more than a hundred spans away from them, marching toward that battle that raged on to their east. Keung felt his neck begin to sweat as he counted company after company tromping by, mostly swordsmen with shields and heavy armour. Their blue and gold banners fluttered in the night breeze, proclaiming them to be the Immortal Blades.

But what caught their attention most was the name of the commander, sewn in gold thread into the top of each of those proud banners…

Cao Pi.

"Shit…" Guiren breathed. "The fucking heir of the Prime Minister. Now what the hell do we do?"

"We tell the sergeant, I guess," replied Keung quietly. "Do you think that is him, riding at the head of the column?"

"The banners say so," Guiren mused. "We should report it is Cao Pi and if it isn't him, well, no one will fault us. I have been told he is an arrogant-looking son of a bitch, so the commander certainly has the air about him to be."

"I've been told most of the Prime Minister's family and commanders are arrogant sons of bitches," Keung commented, actually smiling. "Either way, I would be happy to have a part in wiping that smug look off his face."

"I think we've seen enough. Let's go." Guiren urged.

They slowly crept out of the bushes and slipped back toward the south, not daring to turn east yet. The enemy was not running, so assuming they kept their current pace in their heavy armour, the two of them would be able to get out of sight and then sprint to catch up with their company.

Guiren said a prayer of thanks as the clouds covered the moon again, casting the land into darkness. Casting caution to the wind, they broke into a full run, ready to exhaust themselves in order to get back and report their findings to Sergeant Chun. His shoulder burned and made him light-headed, but Guiren pushed it from his mind and kept focused on running.

He pictured his beloved Lei running alongside him…

* * *

The sergeant called for a halt as he spied the two soldiers stumbling up, red in the face and panting in exhaustion. He stood in front of them while they collapsed to their knees, trying to catch their breath. Two troopers brought over water for them and they drank greedily.

"Slow down, you idiots," the sergeant hissed. "You'll cramp up if you keep drinking like pigs and then I'll be forced to leave you behind. Pace yourselves and when you can speak let me know what you have found out."

They both nodded dutifully and took slow, deep breaths, trying to compose themselves. Keung recovered first and clasped his fist in his hand.

"Sergeant," he began breathlessly. "We saw an infantry regiment to the north heading east toward the battle. Their banners proclaimed them to be the Immortal Blades, commanded by Cao Pi. At least ten full companies."

The sergeant said nothing as he listened to their report but his expression was grim. "How quickly are they moving?"

"They are marching steadily, but seem to not be running since they are heavily armoured." Guiren answered, finally able to speak. "Sergeant, are they… could that really be Cao Pi's personal regiment?"

It took the sergeant a moment to respond, obviously still lost in thought. "I have heard it said that his personal regiment is called the Immortal Blades. They are an elite unit, some of the most proficient swordsmen in the northern plains."

"What do we do?" asked one of the other troopers. "Even if they were not elite, they still outnumber us ten to one, sergeant. If we have completed our assignment, should we not cross the river as ordered? Surely the Grand Marshall has anticipated this sort of thing."

The sergeant still said nothing for several seconds until Keung bowed.

"Sergeant, with all due respect… is it not possible that Lady Da Qiao is fighting in the east? I would consider myself remiss in my duty if I do not do everything I possibly could to keep these Immortal Blades away from our princess."

Several of the Green Demons whispered amongst themselves at the mention of Da Qiao, the realization of her possible peril washing over them. If they seemed anxious to retreat seconds ago, the notion of their princess being in danger overrode this completely sensible urge.

Sergeant Chun nodded gravely. "I know for a fact that the Lady's regiment is engaged in the easy, it was all part of the plan. And while I certainly would not suggest that the princess' safety hinges on the actions of you blithering idiots, I know that it is the duty of every soldier in Wu to fight and die to protect her."

He now turned and fixed his troops with a challenging gaze. "Are you sorry lot ready to throw away your lives to save the princess, even if she never knows of your sacrifice?"

Several of them men cried out loudly that they were and virtually all nodded their affirmation. Sergeant Chun nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Then we'll send the medics back over the river with our wounded and we will head east with all speed. And if you sorry asses thought you ran fast to keep up with the princess on the way north, it will be nothing compared to how fast I make you run east to save her. Fall in!"

The men all formed marching ranks and waited silently while the wounded were escorted south. Chun knelt in front of Guiren, who was still kneeling and trying to catch his breath.

"Can you do this?" the sergeant asked. "That shoulder wound is nothing to sniff at, it would be perfectly acceptable for you to head south so that you may fight another day, son."

"I will be fine, sergeant," Guiren replied. "I will die before I let this wound keep me from discharging my duty to Lord Sun Ce and his consort. No force on earth will stop me."

"I'm holding you to that," the sergeant said, nodding. "Because you and your pea-brained friend here are going to be running at the front of the column, setting the pace for everyone else to match. Go."

Keung helped his friend up and they assumed their positions next to the sergeant at the head of the column. Guiren was pale but his eyes glinted with grim determination.

"Look at it this way," Keung suggested, grinning at his friend. "At least we're not at the back of the column where Liang can keep farting on us."

In spite of himself and the searing pain in his shoulder, Guiren laughed.

* * *

The Green Demons ran hard, stopping only once to drink some water while they sprinted east towards the battle. Amazed at his own fortitude, Guiren was still managing to set the pace by which the company ran. Even Sergeant Chun seemed somewhat winded as they sprinted through the night.

"Sergeant, a question," Keung said as they drank, resting their legs for a moment. "What will we do once we arrive at the battle? We are unlooked for in all likelihood and the Immortal Blades are likely to be our closest foe and they still outnumber us. How then will we keep them from entering the battle?"

"That is not possible," Chun answered simply. "Barring intervention by the gods, the Immortal Blades will engage our comrades. Under our own power we cannot stop that. My plan is to let them get engaged and then to hit them from behind once they are committed."

"But they will still outnumber us, I imagine," mused Keung. "Will we be enough?"

"Maybe, maybe not," the sergeant said in a plain voice. "We may be going to our deaths, overwhelmed by a more skilled foe. But that is our duty and we have agreed we shall execute it to the best of our meagre abilities. There is no turning back now."

He paused to examine Guiren's shoulder, scowling as he did so. "The blood has stopped flowing and now your shoulder and arm will be cramping so badly that you will not be able to move them. If you plan to be anything other than a hindrance to us, you will need this…"

He pulled a small pouch off of his belt and from a jar he fingered out a noxious-smelling green goop that he smeared all over the wound. Guiren grunted and gnashed his teeth in dreadful pain for several seconds until the throbbing went away, replaced by an almost euphoric bliss that tingled throughout his body.

"That should get you through the next hour or so," the veteran muttered as he put the tiny jar away. "As long as it didn't rob you of all common sense, that is. It was a slave given to me by the healer Ren Neng while I was a Stone Demon. Because Lord Huang Gai's men bore the brunt of the heavy fighting, each of us was supplied with a small amount that would allow us to keep fighting and sell our lives as dearly as possible."

"Sounds like you should smear some on all of us, sergeant!" quipped one trooper, eliciting chuckles from several others.

"Forget it," Chun muttered. "Guiren is normally a moron and this ointment will just make him even stupider. I am not the least bit interested in putting up with all of you being that retarded for a whole battle."

They resumed their run, the sergeant clearly trying to make calculations in his head about how they would best be used in the upcoming melee. The battle was already underway and one company would not tilt the odds in Wu's favour if they simply showed up, so he weighed his options carefully. Ninety green spearmen, plunging headlong into a maelstrom of violence…

He held up his hand, ordering a stop. His men waited breathlessly while he scrawled some characters on the ground, mumbling to himself. A few minutes later, he turned to face them.

"We know that no enemy can be south of us, meaning that our closest foes are the Immortal Blades. If they are this close to the river, the mean to veer south and skirt the water to attack our flank during the engagement; that being said, we will let them get ahead of us and once they are committed to battle we will drive into their rear, hopefully causing confusion and distracting them. If you fight hard enough, they might think a larger force has ambushed them, but you would all have to fight like you mean it. Do you morons hear me?"

His men all nodded solemnly, their bravado noticeably absent now that the reality of what they were going to do had sunk in. It was unlikely many of them would survive.

"Don't let your nerves get the better of you, other warriors have been in worse scrapes than this. Have you all heard of Lady Shang Xiang's stand at Moon Water Bridge against Zhang Liao and a thousand troops?"

Several of the men nodded but still others looked unsure.

"Well for you doubters out there, it really happened," he said almost proudly. "I was part of that campaign against Lu Bu and while I did not see the battle for myself, I have spoken with the women of her amazon regiment and they have confirmed it. She and her captain Fu Chin Ran held a bridge against a thousand rebels and the warrior Zhang Liao. If the Bow-Hipped Princess can survive five hundred to one odds, you sad sacks should be able to handle a sneak attack at ten to one, yes?"

This strengthened their resolve noticeably and he nodded in satisfaction. "What we have to do now is be patient and position ourselves carefully if we are to ambush the foe. I'll need two volunteers to scout out the enemy's movements and when they are approaching the battle. Guiren and Keung cannot volunteer. They'll need their strength for the fighting to come."

Two men raised their hands and were sent forward to scout the enemy. The rest of the company resumed their march under the stars, conserving their energy for the conflict. Most were feeling the earlier exhilaration of coming to blows with the enemy and seemed to be keenly anticipating another round.

"How does that salve make you feel?" Keung asked of his friend, both concerned and curious. Guiren made a face and then answered. "It is mostly numb now, there is still some pain and stiffness but nothing like I imagine it should be. If the salve holds out long enough, I should be able to use my arm for the fighting."

"Then let us hope our comrades return with new of imminent danger quickly." Keung replied, grinning. "And don't forget, we still have our wager to finish. We shall consider this an extension of our first engagement, yes?"

"Sounds fair," Guiren grunted. "More chances to kick your ass and take as many trophies as the northerners will give me."

"Then let us hope they are feeling generous this night…" Keung said as they marched quickly toward the tempest.

* * *

They stood at the very edge of what had become a battlefield, a large plain on which two armies contested a prominent hill crowned with a small fortress. Most of the whirling melee was hidden form them by the dark of night but countless cymbals, horns and drums indicated that this was no small skirmish but a pitched battle. The clash of steel and the discordant blaring of instruments mingled with the rumble of countless feet and the wails of the maimed and dying.

"There they are," exclaimed the scout who had been sent ahead to tail the Immortal Blades. He pointed to their north and east, indicating the regiment that marched toward the combat, their weapons now drawn as they prepared to enter the fray. "They will enter the battle within the next two minutes, sergeant. What do we do?"

Sergeant Chun strained his eyes as they concealed themselves behind their vantage point, a small farm with a rickety old fence that provided just enough cover under darkness to keep them from being spotted. He tried to identify any banners or clarion calls he could make out at that this distance. If only the damned clouds would clear…

Guiren peered through the night, trying to help. "Sergeant, our closest allies are… the Young Tigers."

"Damn," Sergeant Chun muttered. "The Young Tigers are a company from Baifu, composed of young men who have lost their families to the war. They're exclusively orphans. They are trained from a young age to fight for Wu, but they are still green, like you imbeciles."

"So it's fair to say that Lord Sun Ce would not be pleased if they perished to a man at the hands of these Immortal Blades." Keung posited. The sergeant scowled at him and he stopped talking.

"Do the Young Tigers see the Blades?" asked another trooper. "Can we warn them?"

"Not without giving our position away," Chun answered grimly. "Even if they turn to meet the treat, they are but one company against an elite regiment. They will be ground into dust. They are on the edge of the battle so that they can help to turn the enemy's flank when the moment to counter-attack comes. But if the Immortal Blades hit them first…"

"Then not only do the young Dragons get annihilated but our forces get flanked." Guiren muttered. "Sergeant, we can't let them be destroyed. What can we do to aid them?"

"We will charge into the rear of our foe at just the right moment, as they are about to engage the Tigers," Chun said, his mind made up. "By the gods, you sorry lot listen to me and listen good. We will only have the element of surprise for mere moments before the enemy is able to respond in a coordinated manner. Between ourselves and the Young Tigers, we cannot kill enough of them to prevent a response. All we can do is attack and pray for a miracle. Steel your hearts and clench your sphincters, because we move out now. Keep pace with me."

He led them at a brisk jog north to get directly behind the Blades, who were fanning out in a formation called 'Fish Scales' that allowed them to attack on a small front and still support one another. Their horns and cymbals rang out, announcing their arrival on the battlefield. Keung could feel a cold sweat building on his neck, the tumultuous and inhuman sounds of battle ringing in his ears. He thought of his darling Min and how proud she would be of him for his part in this great battle.

Even though he was likely to not survive it.

"_No, you're not a hero yet,"_ he reminded himself. _"Only great heroes are allowed to die in battle, a list of glorious accomplishments already to their name. It is my job to make the other man die for his country and let his girl mourn the loss. Min, I will make you proud of me and dammit, I'll be demanding proof of it when I see you next…"_

The Young Tigers had been alerted to their peril by the enemy's instruments and turned to face their foe. But one company of young and brash swordsmen against over a thousand seasoned warriors… they were doomed to death and defeat.

Guiren had not even noticed that the sergeant had picked up the pace and they were now running quickly, weapons ready, as they tried to catch up with the Blades, who still had not seemed to notice them, intent as they were on their prey. He worked himself into a fury, thinking of the Bronze Cavaliers he had fought before the march and how he had sworn to make every foe pay for threatening his home. He thought of his desire to protect Lady Da Qiao, whatever the cost.

And he sure as hell had no intention of letting Keung win their wager.

"Look at their armour," the sergeant said, drawing his blade as he ran. "It is thinnest in the small of the back and behind the knee. If you cannot kill your foe, take him down so he cannot move! Once they turn to fight, remember they are swordsmen and how to fight them! They will try to get in on you, past your longer weapon!"

Every man running with the sergeant nodded, a murderous and desperate desire to destroy the foe taking over. There was no retreat now, no reprieve. If they did not kill every man in front of them, they would die once the momentum turned against them. It was all in the hands of the gods now.

"For Wu!" the sergeant yelled loudly as the led his men in a frenzied charge into the rear of the Blades. His men took up the battle cry and they slammed into the designated reserve unit that hung back slightly from the others. Keung and Guiren both shouted as loudly as they could, slamming into their chosen foes, the crash of bodies a cold shock to everyone involved. Many of the northern troops were born to the ground by the sheer momentum of the unexpected attack, while others died with spear points bursting through their armour or staggered and fell when their knees were pierced. The Green Demons shouted and yelled like their namesakes, desperate to kill as many men as possible quickly.

Shouts of confusion echoed through the ranks of the Blades, who had not quite engaged the Young Tigers. At the call of their sergeant, the orphan warriors shouted and drove into the ranks of the enemy directly in front of them, determined to make their way as deep into the Blades formation as possible and sell their lives dearly. Keung was heartened by their ferocity, a spirit he could identify with now. Both companies knew they were going to die unless they fought beyond their abilities and kept the favour of the Heavens.

Guiren did not think about what was happening, he simply thrust and slashed with his spear, determined to take down every northerner within reach. Beside him, Keung fought with a keen intensity, his normally cheerful eyes blazing with a white-hot wrath his friend rarely saw. They both shouted and drove their spear points through the chest of a swordsman who had turned to face them. Guiren kicked the man off their blades and then slammed his shoulder into another, knocking the man to the ground. He ignored the look of shock and fright in his foe's eyes as he slammed him spear down and pinned him to the earth.

Another man slashed at Keung desperately but the Green Demon batted the sword aside with his spear haft and drove the steel-capped butt of his weapon into the northerner's throat, stunning him. He kicked the man's shield out of the way and struck, his keen spear point lancing into the foe's groin, dropping him. He felt unstoppable, his prey unable to match his speed or fierceness. Were these Immortal Blades perhaps overestimated?

Then he saw their leader, the man they assumed to be Cao Pi, turn his head and glare at them indignantly, clearly inconvenienced by their unannounced arrival on the scene. He leapt nimbly from his horse since his momentum had been blunted and strode back toward them, a gleaming blade in his hand. One of the Green Demons nearby leapt at him but the trooper was struck down swiftly and with seemingly little effort. Cao Pi parried another strike easily and grabbed the man's spear, tossing him aside contemptuously.

His speed was remarkable and watching him shook Keung out of his battle haze. He now found himself oppressed by the noise and press of bodies, his ears unable to process all the sounds they were subjected to. It was suddenly hard to breath and he felt hot, his limbs heavy. The sergeant had been serious when he warned them about losing the momentum of their surprise charge.

He took half a second to look around and try to make sense of what had happened thus far. They seemed to be deep inside the Immortal Blades formation, meaning they had done their job of disrupting their planned attack, but they were now surrounded by companies of swordsmen who were not engaged in the front and were turning in to destroy them.

Guiren snarled and parried a slash by a foe and then counter-attacked, but the thrust glanced off the man's stout shield. He panicked as he realized he was open and dodged to one side, barely avoiding the sword tip aimed at his throat. Unsure of what to do, he stamped down on the man's boot, which staggered him a little and gave Guiren a split second to twist away and get his spear back between the two of them. He thrust repeatedly at the man's face, forcing him to hold up his shield while he tried to think of a way to get inside his defences.

"Behind you, Guiren!" he heard Keung shout.

He dodged wildly and felt a sword tear across his light armour's flank, a ragged gap now rent in it but his tender flash mercifully unharmed. He fell to the ground and rolled on his side, seeing Keung's spear burst through the back of the foe who had tried to get behind him. But he also knew that as long as he was on the ground he was easy prey for anyone who could reach him since his spear was now little more than a stick he could parry with.

He rolled away from a determined thrust and kicked out with his foot, catching his enemy in the stomach, but the bright steel scales held and he merely shuffled backwards, glaring hatefully from beneath his burnished helmet. Someone stumbled over him and fell, landing on top and he thrashed desperately to escape, unsure if the person now over him was friend or foe. The earth beneath him quaked and thundered and carried the maddening, coppery scent of blood. He screamed in frustration and terror, unable to do anything.

He was suddenly hauled to his feet and Sergeant Chun was there, yelling at him. He couldn't make out what the man was saying but he kept pointing toward Guiren's left, signifying what he should do. The trooper staggered off in the indicated direction, now spying a group of his comrades fighting with some Blades. He steeled his nerve and charged in, sweeping a sword aside and burying his spear deep in the man's shoulder, dropping him. He sensed a lull as the Blades tried to form a shield wall in order to deal with the brash young warriors, who all levelled their spears and glared, daring their enemy to try and break them apart.

Training took over and they all thrust their weapons in unison, not allowing the Blades to get inside the reach of their spears. They shoved the swordsmen back, thrusting at angles to get inside the protection of the shields. The sergeant had taught them that the spear was the king of the battlefield, but against these well-armoured opponents, Guiren felt unsure of that assessment. He knew that if any gap appeared in their bristling hedge of spear points, the swordsmen would exploit it and burst their tenuous line apart easily and slay them all.

Through all the cacophony he could hear Keung taunting a foe, mocking his mother's virtue and goading him to attack. He flushed angrily, wondering how his friend had managed to keep the presence of mind to use his irritating wit as a weapon in these crazed quarters.

"That all you got?" he heard Keung saying. "That's not a thrust, _this_ is a thrust! Don't believe me? Your mother agrees it is, it's the best one she ever felt and she can't wait for more!"

Whoever he was fighting fell for the jibe and paid for it seconds later, clearly allowing Keung to get the better of him and end his miserable life. He kept thrusting his spear in coordination with his comrades, desperately warding off the enemy time and again, but he knew that numbers would soon tell, they were only buying time for themselves.

A swift sword sheared the point of his spear right off and he gaped in astonishment as Cao Pi glared at him. He watched helplessly as the sword came up for a final strike but then Sergeant Chun leapt in and attacked the Prime Minister's son furiously, their blades flashing and ringing in a flurry of deadly steel.

"Dammit, boy!" the sergeant yelled as he kept the enemy commander occupied. "Pick up a fucking weapon and use it already! What are you going to do, piss on them in fright?!"

He blinked and hunched down to grab the sword of a man he had just slain, praying he remembered enough of his training to use it effectively. His comrades were still thrusting with their spears but his weapon was now too short to assist them effectively. He waited a split second until they all lunged in again, keeping the swordsmen at bay and then he threw himself forward, slashing at the knees of the enemy, below their shields. One man cried out and collapsed but another struck at him almost instantly, a blow he only barely caught on his new blade and turned aside. Closing his eyes, he thrust, hard, and felt the sword tip penetrate steel and leather, sliding deep into his foe's vitals.

He opened his eyes but the blood that was plastered to his face meant he couldn't see. He swiped and slashed wildly, praying that he wouldn't feel the blow that was now bound to kill him…

* * *

Keung was panting as he twisted away from a determined thrust and tripped over a body, falling on his back. He jammed his weapon up frantically, trying to keep his foe at a distance while he recovered. The whirling melee had swallowed his company and every man was fighting desperately to merely survive. Only one small knot of them had any coordination and they were beginning to fall prey to the superior tactics of their foe.

He kicked his foot into his opponent's shin, forcing the man to hobble back and sprang up, hoping to put some distance between them. He carefully stepped backwards, avoiding tripping over the carpet of bodies and keeping his spear between himself at the foe. He tried to think of a taunt to anger his man and get him to make a mistake but nothing came to mind. He also doubt it was a tactic that was likely to continue working, since not everyone from north of the Yangtze could be _that _stupid.

He did the only thing that came to mind- he turned and ran, navigating his way over the corpses as quickly as he could. He heard the foe shout and give chase and he hoped his advantage in speed due to his light armour would serve him well. He smashed his spear across the helmet of a foe as he ran by, knocking the steel shell askew and blinding him. The man cursed and swung wildly, nearly killing the man chasing Keung. Unable to capitalize on the mistake, Keung just kept running.

To his dismay, however, he realized he was running deeper into the fray. He saw Sergeant Chun trading deadly blows with the enemy commander and it seemed as if the sergeant, despite his Stone Demon training, would not be able to match his foe's skill for much longer. Cao Pi was too skilled, too fast and too intent on his foe's death.

He grimaced as he saw Cao Pi's blade crease Sergeant Chun's thigh, causing the older man to stagger and drop to one knee. Desperate to do something, he called out to Guiren, who was standing nearby, a sword in his hand. His friend espied him and saw what he meant to do. The two warriors howled and leapt at Cao Pi, striking desperately, trying to kill him or at least drive him back away from the sergeant.

For all their intent, though, Cao Pi would not be moved. He parried their wild attacks calmly, each move flowing seamlessly into the next, parrying and counter-thrusting until he had split the two of them up. In a whirl of white cape, he turned on Keung and thrust, forcing the young trooper back hastily. Guiren darted in, now to Cao Pi's rear, but the enemy commander spun and struck out with the back of his mailed fist, catching Guiren across the jaw and knocking him to the ground. Without missing a beat he was facing Keung again and his blade moved faster than the eye could follow. Keung didn't even know where to _begin_ parrying, let alone how.

Guiren staggered to his feet and lunged in again, slamming his sword down in a lethal arc, but Cao Pi caught the strike calmly on the flat of his own blade and shoved him away. The two warriors glared at their foe, unable to best him.

"I grow tired of this child's play," Cao Pi said in his mellow voice, the words burning in their ears despite the cacophony of battle raging around them. "You and your little friends have had your fun, but I have no time to consort with such lowborn fools as yourselves. Now… prepare to die."

"Gottny time for someone a little more your speed, pal?" rang a clear and almost jubilant voice across the tumult. Cao Pi looked up and scowled as someone descended toward him out of the night air. He leapt backwards nimbly, avoiding the ground-splintering strike as the new foe's tonfas smashed into the earth where he landed. Knocked off their feet by the concussive force of the blow, the two Demons scrambled to their feet, unsure of what had just happened.

Standing in the midst of the enemy formation, the brawny newcomer whirled about with a speed and grace neither of them had ever thought possible. The Blades converged on him, clearly alarmed by his presence but they were no match for him- every time he struck a man fell. Every attack was parried and then turned into a lethal counter-attack. The battle aura around the man blazed like a living fire and Keung could have sworn it resembled a tiger.

Seconds later, the path between the newcomer and Cao Pi was cleared, the Immortal Blades foolish enough to oppose the warrior all dead. He stood tall and twirled his tonfas in his hands, a clear challenge to his counterpart.

"Whaddya say?" he asked, his eyes flashing. "Ready to try yourself against me, pretty boy?"

Cao Pi's mood grew cold. He sniffed indignantly and turned away, gesturing with his blade and scores of his troops charged in, covering his retreat. The warrior smiled, nodding his head.

"You guys might wanna try an' regroup," he said to the two of them. "Whatever you do, you're gonna wanna be away from here. Go!"

Knowing better than to disobey, they dashed over to the sergeant, who was still on one knee, panting and trying to rise. They helped him to his feet and he nodded to them before gently easing away, indicating he could walk or at least stand on his own.

"Come," he said wearily. "Your fellow Demons have need of you."

The nodded and charged back into the fray, yelling loudly, amazed by the carnage they saw around them. Unnumbered bodies were heaped everywhere, wearing the blue of the northerners but also the valiant scarlet and gold of the Wu army. Guiren knew that some of those bodies were his comrades but he shut the realization away, determined to not think on it until after the battle.

This battle was far from over.

* * *

The Green Demons were sitting in a small and silent group, no one ready to speak. Of the ninety-five of them who had come to this battle, only forty were still standing. Twenty were injured, twenty-five were maimed beyond recovery to active duty and ten had died in the melee.

Dawn had come and the battlefield was a scene of death and horror. Many thousands on both sides lay strewn across the wide plain, but the forces of Wu had prevailed, driving the enemy back north. The recruits looked dully out over the scene, too exhausted and stunned to celebrate their victory. It was still unclear to them all what had happened and if they had executed their duties correctly. Mostly they were being ignored, at least for now.

Guiren grimaced as he tried to move his shoulder, but he found that the salve had finally worn off and the burning and stiffness had returned. His head was spinning from the pain and he felt sick. He attempted to focus past the ache and move but he swooned and fell over, saved form bouncing his head off the ground by Keung, who caught him and sat him upright again.

"Can you see yet?" Keung asked.

"Only when I open my eyes," Guiren replied. "And frankly, that just doesn't appeal to me at the moment."

"Just as well, there's not too much worth looking at, to be honest," Keung admitted. "Lots of bodies and our troops sifting through the carnage, trying to find survivors."

Guiren sighed and kept his head down, trying to keep from retching.

"I guess we'll need to find you a new spear," Keung remarked. "That jerk Cao Pi saw to yours. And then there's your armour. You're just a mess, my friend."

Guiren grunted. "At least I did not have to result to insults to find a foe. That tongue of yours will one day get us killed, I know it."

"Another day, perhaps," Keung said, his normal demeanor seeming to return. He stood up and looked at his comrades. "And we've all been told not to worry, the sergeant is being looked at by the best healers and they say he will be just fine."

"And I'm glad for that, Keung, but what about our friends?" asked one trooper sullenly. "Many of us are dead now and lots of us will never fight again. What of that?"

"That is war, I am afraid." Keung replied. "We all volunteered to fight in this great army, none of us were pressed into service, like in the north. I'll miss them too, but I am glad that I will be around to do so."

Deep horns blared and the troopers scrambled to their feet as quickly as they could, though several seemed ready to fall over. They waited as a regiment of warriors marched by, all big and burly men carrying clubs, mattocks and hammers. The Green Demons all bowed low as they saw the mighty General Huang Gai walking at the rear of the column, accompanying their sergeant, who seemed to be in good spirits now that he had been healed.

"The Stone Demons…" Keung whispered in awe as the veterans trooped by. "They were here… we fought with the Stone Demons."

Huang Gai motioned his troops to keep marching but he stopped and approached the recruits along with their sergeant. They were all so awed that they forgot to bow. He assessed them for several seconds and then grunted.

"Fine boys you have here, Chun," he mused. "So these are the lads that took it to Cao Pi and saved the Young Tigers from destruction, hm?"

"In spite of their idiocy, I am forced to confirm that sad fact," Sergeant Chun said wearily. "Each one must have an immortal watching over their shoulder, for nothing else can explain how they haven't already killed themselves by tripping over their own weapons."

Several of the men chuckled, knowing that the sergeant was just complaining for show. Huang Gai nodded, still looking them over.

"A remarkable feat, for such green troops of so little experience to prove that valuable on the battlefield. You may not know it, but not only did you save the Young Tigers, but you also helped to keep our flank from being turned, pups. It was a near thing, this battle, but you played your part and more, arriving unlooked for but it was a godsend. Believe me when I say that you fought beyond your abilities and everyone alive today is thankful for it."

"We were lucky, general, that is all." Keung said, bowing humbly. "Everything we accomplished is because of the sergeant and his training. But there also was the one warrior who jumped into our midst, drove off Cao Pi and pretty much destroyed the Immortal Blades all by himself. Pray, general, who was he? We owe him our lives."

Huang Gai raised an eyebrow, apparently somewhat perplexed by the question. "You do not know?"

"No, sir, we were never introduced, I am afraid." Keung answered.

Huang Gai looked down at Sergeant Chun, sighed and shook his head before walking off. The sergeant scowled at them all.

"Who was that? Did you really just ask that stupid a question? Why are you all not dead yet?"

And with that he wandered off, muttering about how the gods had cursed him.

* * *

"Well, at least we know that the warrior was not a figment of our imagination," Guiren said wearily. "I hope one day to see him again, I want to thank him for saving my life. What regiment do you suppose he serves with? Maybe we can find his commanding officer and ask…"

The Green Demons and the Young Tigers were now assigned the task of acting as garrison for the fort while the other troops secured the surrounding region. Both units had fought far beyond expectations and were rewarded with light duties until the campaign ended. Sharing the common bond of near-death at the hands of a greatly superior force and having lived, the new warriors had much to share and discuss.

It irked Guiren and Keung somewhat, but any Young Tigers they talked to about the mysterious warrior who had saved them looked at them in disbelief and then laughed, wandering off in amusement. Were they doomed to never find out who had their saviour had been?

"What do you supposed was so important about this fort?" Guiren wondered as they moved supplies from the store room to the courtyard for distribution.

"I was told by one of the Young Tigers that the Prime Minister's forces had planted some valuable relic of the Southlands in the fort in an attempt to ambush and defeat whatever force we sent. Fortunately, we walked into the trap and proved stronger, though our numbers were less."

"I've heard there are many thousands dead on both sides," Guiren said quietly, grimacing. "Whatever it was, I hope it was worth it."

"That it not our place to judge, my friend." Keung replied. "We fight for the right reasons, you and I, to defend our homes and live like free men, not be told how to live and what to do."

"But we fight in their armies and they tell us when to fight and die," Guiren pointed out. "Is that right?"

"Are you reconsidering your oath to fight and die for Lady Da Qiao?" Keung asked. "Were she to command you to fight a hopeless battle, would you not?"

"That… that's different." Guiren said weakly.

"I see," mused his comrade, smirking. "It would seem that our mysterious rescuer thinks nothing of fighting the enemy, regardless of the odds. If all of us fought and tried as hard as he did, mayhap we would not need to worry about such casualties."

"I would never have thought that fighting like he did was possible." Guiren admitted. "I am heartened to know that we have warriors like that on our side. Even Cao Pi dared not face him. I cannot help but wonder constantly who he was. Maybe…maybe it was Taishi Ci?"

Keung snorted. "The warrior of the Night Tigers? Surely not, for the Night Tigers wear black trimmed in silver, I am told. That man wore standard scarlet and gold with a tiger pelt around his waist."

Guiren sighed. "If I am ever one thousandth of the warrior that man is, I will consider myself accomplished."

"Then let's try to stay alive until the next engagement, shall we?" Kueng laughed.

* * *

"I don't understand," Guiren muttered as they marched south, accompanied by the Young Tigers and various other units. "We fought to take the fort and now we're leaving and going back across the river?"

Keung shrugged. "Remember when the sergeant told us that Wu was not strong enough to keep forces across the river and hold them? Not only did we fight to recover whatever it was out of the fortress, but apparently we also won a battle at some place named Nanjun. Lord Zhou Yu fought a great engagement there against a general named Cao Ren and was wounded but still managed to defeat him. We were a diversion, I imagine. Sort of trapping the trappers."

"That's a good cause, I suppose," grunted Guiren. "So Nanjun is now ours."

"Actually, from what I heard, Liu Bei's forces have taken it for themselves," Keung replied, seeming disconcerted. "They took advantage of the battle with Cao Ren to secure the lands while we did the fighting."

"And they're supposed to be our allies?" Guiren exclaimed, turning his head to spit in disgust. "What the hell kind of people fuck their allies over like that? Isn't Liu Bei that warlord we keep hearing about who is always babbling about virtue? We should go right the hell over there, kick their asses and take Nanjun for ourselves!"

"If Lord Zhou Yu sees fit to not do so, I somehow doubt we should question him," his comrade pointed out. "We weren't there."

"True enough, Guiren admitted, sighing. "And to be honest I am looking forward to resting for a while. Our unit needs to be rebuilt, for we are rather understrength."

"Agreed, and we should head immediately to the temple of Chu Jung when we get back to camp to pray for our fallen friends. They died valiantly and they deserve peace in the Heavens, or at the very least distinguished positions in the Celestial Army."

Guiren sighed wearily and rubbed his shoulder. It still ached mightily, in spite of the fact that the healers had told him he was completely mended. He was promised, though, that he would have an impressive scar, guaranteed to make a girl's underthings magically disappear when she was exposed to it. He couldn't wait to try it out on Lei.

He still did not have a spear since Cao Pi had broken his, but he was allowed to carry the sword he had picked up and fought so impressively with as a symbol of his valour. He would have felt prouder of this distinction if he were not so tired. He and Keung were both lauded by everyone else in their company for their part in the battle and the sergeant commanding the Young Dragons has personally thanked them both, impressed by their bravery.

And though he kept grousing and threatening his troopers, they could tell Sergeant Chun was proud too.

"To the side of the road!" yelled Sergeant Chun and the commander of the Young Dragons at their charges. "To the side of the road and wait at attention!"

In spite of how weary they may have felt, the two companies scrambled to form up in lines on either side of the road, waiting silently. It wouldn't be the first time that a veteran unit had come through and forced them to wait, they were actually getting used to it.

"Can't wait until _we're _the ones who get moved aside for…" Keung muttered under his breath.

The waited patiently until distantly banners could be seen coming from the north. Guiren's mouth went dry when he recognised it as a royal banner. His suspicions were confirmed moments later when cavalry appeared, led by none other than Lady Da Qiao.

As a herald rode ahead of the royal unit, the companies lining the road all kow-towed immediately and with great dereference. Trembling with relief at the sight of the great lady, Guiren, Keung and the other Green Demons began to do the same.

"Green Demons and Young Tigers remain standing!" the herald called in a loud voice full of authority. The troopers all froze and then remained upright, obviously confused. For lack of any other instructions, they simply stood at attention.

Da Qiao and her regiment finally arrived and she smiled at the Green Demons before dismounting. Almost reflexively they began to kow-tow but she bade them rise. Whatever she discerned in their expressions caused her to giggle.

"Gentlemen, such concern and devotion to my well-being…"

The troopers all blushed furiously. Were they _that_ obvious? Was their oath to die for her written on their foreheads?

She bowed to Sergeant Chun and addressed him warmly. "Sergeant, your devotion to your recruits is admirable. Is it true you turned down an offer to rejoin the Stone Demons and a promotion just so you could stay with them?"

The troopers all looked at their sergeant in astonishment. He flushed uncomfortably and nodded. "It… it is so, my lady… these idiots should not be foisted off on anyone else, they are my problem and my responsibility. I would not have it said that I left someone else with my mess."

"They fought well, sergeant, you have every reason to be proud." Da Qiao said gently. "Had it not been for them and the Young Tigers, the battle might have been much closer than it was. It is young heroes like these who will help shape the future of Wu."

She walked up and down the ranks, inspecting the troopers. They could see in her eyes that she was pained by their significantly reduced numbers, but such was the way of war. They could see dozens of horses in her regiment that had no riders.

She stopped in front of Guiren and Keung and smiled at them. "I am glad to see you two have survived this long, given your penchant for reckless daring-do. But worry not, it reminds me of another warrior I know well."

Just then another horse rode up, a magnificent stallion atop which sat their unknown hero. He beamed when he saw Lady Da Qiao and leapt lightly to the ground and swaggered over. He had an infectious grin and he nodded to her.

"Glad I finally caught up with ya," he said cheerfully. "Would've got here sooner, but Huang Gai got that damn anchor he fights with stuck in a tree an' I had to help him pry it out."

He then turned and looked at the remaining troops of the Green Demons and nodded. "You guys, you fought well, all of you. You should be proud, you were a big help in that battle. Takes real bravery to do what you did, takin' on Cao Pi like that. He ain't someone to take lightly."

Keung bowed. "And you, sir, you have the gratitude of my friend and I, for you saved us from that very same man when he had finally outmatched us."

The magnificent warrior assessed the two of them for a moment and then recognition lit his eyes. He grinned broadly and laughed. "Hey, it _is_ you two! You guys're somethin' else, let me tell you! Don't thank me, you have my thanks, trust me!"

He then nudged Lady Qiao and tilted his head at Guiren and Keung. "Hey, Da, it's the two I was tellin' you about."

She smiled and shook her head. "That does not surprise me one bit."

Keung coughed, clearly taken aback by the warrior's cavalier tone while speaking to the Great Lady of Wu. "You must be a great warrior and retainer, sir, to take such liberty in the way you address the Princess of the Southlands. Though I do not begrudge you your fame, I would politely ask that you treat her with more respect, lest I be forced to take you to task on the issue."

Everyone just stared at him in astonishment, at least anyone who wasn't a Green Demon did. Sergeant Chun was gaping at Keung incredulously. A couple of the Lady Qiao's warriors seemed to be suppressing laughter. Unsure of what was going on but desperate to keep Keung from getting himself heroically killed by challenging the unnamed warrior, Guiren bowed.

"Good sir, forgive my friend's high spirits, our regiment was blessed by the Lady Qiao's presence on the way north and it shaped our outlook not only on her but also our purpose. Though we are not her guardians, we consider it an obligation to defend her honour."

"Well, you're gonna get no argument outta me!" the warrior laughed.

"And yet you saved my friend and I, sir," Guiren continued. "We would like to know who to thank. Are you a member of her retainers or her personal bodyguard and manservant?"

This question was greeted with gales of laughter from Lady Qiao's regiment, along with the Young Tigers nearby. Sergeant Chun just pressed his fingers against his eyes in despair. Lady Qiao was trying to suppress her mirth, to the place where tears were forming in her eyes. The brawny warrior threw back his head and laughed.

"Yeah, you could say that," he replied easily. "I'm her most fanatical servant, for sure. No matter what she needs, I'm there to give it to her. Whatever her desires, no matter how carnal they may be, I-"

Da Qiao blushed and thumped him on the shoulder. "Ce, stop that! Be nice, you stone-headed ox!"

The silence was deafening as the realization of whom they addressed sunk in slowly.  
It didn't matter that they had been ordered to remain standing, the Green Demons all prostrated themselves before the mighty Warlord of the Southlands, Sun Ce, the Young Conqueror.

"Forgive our temerity, great lord," Guiren said in the humblest voice he had ever used. "We are your devoted servants unto death."

Sergeant Chun sighed, relieved that his bone-headed recruits had somehow managed to finally figure it out. He had been wondering if they ever would.

"Ah, get up already," Sun Ce said cheerfully. "I already told you two that I'm in your debt."

The Green Demons rose and waited silently. Ce grinned and clapped Keung and Guiren on the shoulder, nodding. "Gotta say, you two really impressed a lot of people in that battle. Keep yourselves from getting killed an' you can expect to see promotions headin' your way."

Keung and Guiren could not believe what they were hearing- were they really receiving accolades from the Lord of Wu himself? Was this possible? Keung reached over and pinched Guiren's bicep, causing his friend to yelp and jerk his arm away, scowling at is comrade.

"No, you're not dreaming, so this has to be real," he concluded, causing more gales of laughter. "I might not have believed it otherwise."

Ce finished laughing and looked down at Guiren's sword on his hip. "Hey, lemme see that for a moment…"

The trooper nodded hastily and drew the blade forth, presenting the hilt to Ce. The warlord examined it thoughtfully and then nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. It belongs to Cao Shin, a cousin of Cao Pi an' one of the commanders in the Immortal Blades regiment. We found his body an' we're returnin' it to Cao Cao but his weapon was missing. Did you take him down?"

Guiren swallowed and nodded, aware that hundreds if not thousands of eyes were on him.

"Good job," Ce said. "Keep that as your trophy then, you sure earned it." Guiren bowed, still stunned by what he was hearing.

The lord of Wu now looked at Keung. "Got somethin' for you too." He made a casual gesture to a nearby cavalier, who dismounted and brought over some object wrapped in a protective layer of linen. Ce presented it to Keung, nodding to indicate he should unwrap it. The young warrior gaped in astonishment as the crème cloak he held up flowed in the breeze. The inside was lined with purple, a magnificent and rather royal contrast.

"Yeah, Cao Pi left that behind in his hurry to exit the battlefield," Ce commented. "I tried to catch up with him to give it back, but he was runnin' too quick."

The jest was met with yet more peals of laughter and Guiren decided that his friend would fit right in, because the army of Wu certainly seemed a merry bunch.

Sun Ce now looked somewhat serious. "You keep that as your reward and a token of the Sun family's esteem. We don't ask people to fight an' die for our name or just because we're your rulers. You met your debt an' now I'm meetin' mine."

He addressed the Green Demons company now, his voice carrying to all of them. "That goes for every one of you! The Sun family will fight for everything you hold dear and we will reward the man who fights for his friend, his neighbour or for the guy he's never going to meet!"

He now spoke to the sergeant, who bowed humbly. "A _tael _of gold will be sent from my personal treasury to each of your surviving men, sergeant, for what you have accomplished here. Gold and tax exemptions will be granted to the families of those who were slain. See to it when you get back to your base."

Ce nodded to the troopers once more and then went to address the Young Tigers. Da Qiao remained and spoke to them briefly.

"Our lord is right, my brave young heroes, for it is our sacred duty to fight for you and to make sure your lives are yours to live. Fight with us for those you love and never lose faith in our cause. Fight well and with conviction, so that no death or loss is ever in vain. I look forward to marching with you again one day…"

The troopers all kow-towed reverently and remained in that position until the Lady's regiment was gone. The sergeant finally ordered them to rise and they resumed their march, with Keung and Guiren receiving quiet praise form their companions along the way. In spite of the ache in his shoulder, Guiren smiled to himself. This was what he was meant to do and where he was meant to be. Aside from his love for Lei, he had never been so sure of anything in his life.

* * *

Guiren and Keung now stood at attention inside the sergeant's tent, waiting while the officer examined some scrolls. He sighed and finally looked up at them.

"The commander of the Bronze Cavaliers was been quite eager to have a word with you two, no doubt it was related to the matter of the brawl inside the mess tent before we left for battle."

Guiren nodded his head. "I would be happy to continue trying to find a solution to that matter with his men, if they think they have the acorns, sergeant."

"That goes for me as well, sir, I don't think my knuckles have been sufficiently calloused on some horseman's arrogant chin yet." Keung added.

"Well forget it," Sergeant Chun said flatly. "The Cavalier's commander dropped the issue like a hot bean cake once he found out how you millet-heads performed in the field and who you received personal commendations from. He seemed too embarrassed to press the matter."

"Damn…" muttered the two troopers.

"There are plenty of northerners to fight with, you dimwits, it's not like you single-handedly wiped them from the face of the earth." Sergeant Chun growled. "But that's not why you're here. The company is to be rebuilt and I have an opening for a squad commander now that Xui cannot return to active duty. As much as it pains me to do so, I am more or less obligated to offer it to you morons first. Are either of you interested?"

Neither man said anything several seconds until Keung cleared his throat. "Sir, does this mean you are not returning to be a trainer but going to stay as our commander?"

"To my great distress, yes, that's exactly what it means," the sergeant replied. "The Lady was most insistent and one does not simply say no to the consort of the Lord of Wu. So I am stuck with you. But answer me already. Do either of you want this post?"

Guiren was the first to answer. "Sergeant, please offer it to Keung. Between the two of us, he is the one with a head for tactics and leadership. I know this about myself now, I might be able to command a squad or even a company one day, but he can actually direct and lead troops, he is by far the most inspirational and sensible man in our ranks. I am just here to fight and serve the Sun family. I'll take the next one that comes along."

The sergeant looked at Keung. "Well?"

The trooper was silent for several more moments before finally bowing and clasping his fist in his hand. "I would be honoured, sergeant. I will make you proud."

"Never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I'm sure you will." Sergeant Chun muttered. "Obviously Guiren will go to a different squad, but I think this actually bodes well for the future of the Green Demons. I'll have the papers drawn up and you'll receive your assignments."

Both men bowed and turned to leave but the sergeant held up his hand, staying them. "there is one more thing, gentlemen…"

They both turned and waited while he rose and came around the desk.

"The recruits have arrived to replenish our ranks and I will be seeing to their training. That being said, I don't want you two imbeciles around, giving them foolish notions of how to act or think. In reward for your services to the Sun family, you are both being given six months of leave until their training period is finished. I have talked to a garrison commander near your home town of Pei and he has agreed to keep up your training regimen so you do not get soft. You will report to him twice a week, but otherwise, this is paid time off."

Both warriors grinned broadly, unable to believe their good fortune.

Sergeant Chun nodded. "There is a supply caravan heading south two hours from now, I expect you to accompany it. You will reach Pei in two weeks and I will have six months of sanity. Off with you. Dismissed!"

Keung and Guiren bowed hastily and dashed form the tent. Sergeant Chun smiled and shook his head. It was good to be back and to know that the future of Wu was assured.

* * *

"You two can ride, yes?" asked the captain in charge of the caravan.

"Well enough, though we are no cavaliers," Keung admitted. "As long as we're not galloping, I am sure we can keep from falling off."

"We can always stick you in the carts, I suppose," the man mumbled. "Try the horses for now and let me know when it is starting to hurt. We leave in five minutes."

Keung and Guiren had said their goodbyes to their comrades, noting that several of them had also been given leave for their part in the victory, though not for the same length of time as the two of them. They had gathered up their personal effects and their trophies and waited patiently. While they sat atop their mounts, squads of recruits shuffled by, not yet having a lick of military discipline and the innocence in their eyes was almost painful to see.

"Wow…" Keung said quietly as he watched the motley procession. "They sure are recruiting them young these days. Can you believe we used to look like that once?"

"I sure hope we didn't." Guiren muttered, for the first time realising exactly what the sergeant had been up against.

* * *

Keung rolled onto his back, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He turned his head and smiled at Min, who simply stared up at the ceiling of the hut, her eyes glazed over with contentment.

"Glad I'm back?" he asked, grinning.

"Most definitely," she whispered, reaching down to squeeze his hand. "But even if you are a hero now, if my father catches us it will be a sore business, so please try to be subtle, Keung."

He chuckled and turned onto his side, pulling her close and kissing her nose. "I will be the very soul of discretion, my heart."

She nodded in satisfaction and then looked down at the wonderfully soft crème cape they had been laying on to keep the hay that covered the floor off their bodies. She took some between her fingers and rubbed it gently.

"I have never felt anything so soft and luxurious in my entire life," she whispered. "It is indeed a great gift, my love. Who did you say gave it to you?"

"Just a friend." Keung said in a non-committal tone. "Guiren and I _were_ pretty impressive when we engaged the enemy."

"I know the truth of it, for you two are the talk of the region, not just the town." Min said, throwing her arms around him and snuggling her soft breasts against his taut chest. "My very own hero and officer! How did I get so lucky? I will hold onto you fiercely now, and if any other woman even _smiles_ at you, she will have me to contend with, no matter who she is."

Keung beamed at the ceiling, wondering what Lady Da Qiao would think of that declaration.

* * *

Lei panted and moaned as she squirmed, writhing up and down, looking at her lover through heavily-lidded eyes. Beneath her, Guiren hummed and gently arched his hips, caressing her soft body as he did so.

"I told you… my father… would understand…" she said breathlessly, tracing a finger up and down her soft neck as she reveled in the sensations blossoming through her.

"You did, yes…" Guiren agreed, scarcely more articulated than his girl as they made love. "He… was most… accommodating…"

"You are a hero, my love," she moaned. "He is most eager to- ahhhhhhh, yes… to have his daughter cleave to a hero of the Southlands. He suggested that I prove myself… and I do… gladly…"

Guiren was been shocked by the welcome they received upon their return to Pei. They were hailed as the champions of the region and people flocked to greet them when the caravan arrived. He and Keung had agreed to display some humility and did not play up their war trophies when people asked, simply saying they had earned them.

Better than that, though, was Lei's father greeting him enthusiastically and more or less throwing his daughter at Guiren, declaring it a match and telling her to make sure he never looked elsewhere.

If this was what he had to look forward to with Lei, he was certain he never would.

She moaned loudly and strained, pushing down with her hips as her back arched and they both climaxed. She collapsed on top of him, trembling and kissing him almost feverishly, whispering about how much she had missed him.

He held her tight, wondering what would happen when he had to head north again, to fight in those great and terrible wars. Would they have a family? Was he sure they could be provided for? How did one balance those conflicting duties, to his new family and to the Sun?

But that was months away. His only duty now was to live the life he was born to fight for. The Green Demons would wait, the enemy could wait. He reflected on all he had learned and how he had come to wear he was.

By the Heavens, insane bravado had been the answer. He hated it when Keung was right…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is a spin-off of my Young Conqueror fanfic, with the principal characters set in that universe. I wanted to give my TYC fic a different perspective and this seemed a great way to do it. The principal fic is so high-powered because the Dynasty Warriors characters are, by necessity, super-human and one has to wonder how lesser mortals managed to survive and not get stepped on.

Hopefully Keung and Guiren will be appealing main characters. I'll be limiting the appearance of the Dynasty Warriors persons so that they do not overshadow this story's protagonists. Besides, I would say that it's fairly obvious Keung and Guiren can find trouble all on their own, yes?

This first chapter is actually Chapter 64 of my TYC fic but the two stories diverge from here. Occasionally the plot of YEAON will cross with TYC and I'll try to publish the corresponding chapters of both fics at the same time. Hope you all enjoy!

Keep your stick on the ice!

Management

* * *

**Epilogue:** Cao Pi stalked into his personal chambers, a look of displeasure marring his patrician features. Within the room, his wife Zhen Ji was sitting and polishing one of her flutes. She looked up as he entered and noticed he didn't have his favourite crème cloak on, the one with the purple underside.

"Oh, Pi, another one?" she asked, clearly not impressed. "What is it with you and losing that particular type and colour of cloak? I thought you liked that one."

"I do, woman." Cao Pi replied tersely, plainly not in the mood for her jibes. "Can I help it if the gods do not?"

He went over to a large chest and opened it- within the ornate container sat dozens of the exact same cloak he had been deprived of by that wild man Sun Ce and those two insect soldiers who had dared to attack him.

He threw the cloak over his shoulder, fixed the clasps firmly and glowered into a polished surface mirror, his eyes narrowing.

"_Mark my words… those two will pay for what they've done…"_

**End chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any other media associated with Koei or its affiliates. The vast majority of the characterizations have been expanded upon by me for the sake of literary format. Individual or minor characters created by me for the purposes of interaction and story depth or my own property. If you wish to know which ones they are please ask.

This is a simple work of fanfiction meant for the entertainment of Dynasty Warriors players and fans, along with those who are familiar with the Chinese epic Sanguo, or 'Three Kingdoms'. Centred around some invented characters serving the Sun family, it helps to be a Wu-phile if you want to read this story. As always, your reviews are welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

**Youth, Enthusiasm & Other Neuroses, Chapter 2- The Perils of Heroism**

"I can't believe you have to go so soon," Lei groused as she groused as she bought a wooden bowl of rice gruel to the table where her beloved Guiren waited. "It is unfair that we must be parted this way."

"I am sorry, Lei, but I was given six months of paid leave, which is very generous, and now it is time for me to return." Guiren replied, also hating the fact that he must depart. "I don't get to stay just because of my little part in one epic and heroic battle."

"I know, I know," she said, pouting as she sat down with him at the table. Along with the gruel she had laid out picked vegetables, some spiced fish and steamed curd. It was a healthy meal worthy of her beloved warrior. "But I don't have to like it."

"On that point we agree, I admit." Guiren mused as he took a pickle in his chopsticks and popped it into his mouth. His fiancée swatted at his hand, looking reproachful.

"Guiren, we haven't even given thanks yet!" she hissed. "You've been back for five and a half months, one would think that some of your manners might have returned by now…"

He chuckled and nodded his head, enjoying the chiding. They prayed to their ancestors and to Ch'u-Jun, the god of fire and patron of Guiren's village. They began eating, Lei nearly as heartily as he did. One would have thought she was pregnant, but the diviners had said it was not so. No matter, there would be time.

Lei giggled, seeming to know what he was thinking. "At least I am not Min and you are not poor Keung," she remarked. "They were trying so hard not to be discovered and then she starts getting morning sickness. Her father threw such a fit once he realized what they'd been doing."

"Yeah, but Keung handled it admirably." Guiren pointed out. "I doubt it's deserved, but he and I are the two most respected men in the region after the elder. Even Min's mother sided with Keung and told the old man to lay off. He may be the biggest hemp merchant in town, but he's not one of the heroes of Wang Jou."

She smirked and poked his nose with her finger. "And have _you_, oh mighty warrior, managed to reach an agreement with my father about my dowry?"

Guiren grinned. "He was so eager for the match it was hardly a negotiation, I admit. Two boars, seven sows, two boats with cormorants and nets, one hundred _jin_ of smelted iron, one _tael_ of gold, eight strings of cash and the pearl from the window in old Yao's shop."

Lei's eyes lit up. "You got the pearl?"

"So I'm told, it's part of the deal," replied the soldier. The girl squealed and threw her arms around her beloved, knocking bowls and trays askew. Guiren barely caught her but tipped backward and crashed to the floor, using his body to protect hers. He wheezed and then laughed while she smothered him in kisses. He tickled her and she squealed and sat up, straddling him and looking down, her eyes shining.

"So," she said, smiling radiantly. "I am to be married for iron, gold, cash and even a pearl. Is this how it is done in Baifu?"

He reached up and caressed her cheek. "No amount of gold would be sufficient, nor any ladies of Baifu worthy of your- grrrk!"

"That, oh hero, was very charming, but _not_ an answer to my question." Lei said pointedly, reaching down behind herself and taking a very firm grip on one of his more sensitive parts. "If you do wish to have a family, I strongly suggest you be straightforward in your response."

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, Lei, please, you know I've never been to Baifu, only Changsha and even there I had no clue what was going on _sopleaseletgoofmealreadyyoui nsanewoman_!"

Lei sighed and relinquished her grip on Guiren's manhood and stared down at him. "Do you think me not worthy of Baifu?"

Guiren rolled his eyes and smiled at her, gently moving her aside while he gingerly rose to his feet. "My love, what I know is that I will be lucky to ever be worthy of you. As for Baifu, I told you, the cities are still a mystery to me. What do I care about what all those nobles and aristocrats do to negotiate a marriage? None of those women are you and I would have paid your father for the privilege. This is Pei, not Baifu and not Changsha or Luo'yang. Maybe they think we're backward bumpkins, but I don't give a damn. None of them fought at Wang Jou."

She turned and walked away to look out the window of the little house they lived in, built by her father for the two of them upon Guiren's return. She held her arms and nodded slightly. "What you say makes sense, of course, but I cannot help but wonder… when you are away from me, when you see all the things you will see during these great wars and trials, will you always remember me?"

Guiren tilted his head and listened, intrigued to know what was bothering his beloved.

"So far from little Pei, little backwards and bumpkin Pei," she continued, her voice almost tiny. "So many women out there, whose morals may differ from our own. They may seem no harm in seducing you and taking you away from me. I am, after all, just a backward country girl. Do you mean to tell me that no woman out there could ever capture your heart as I have and receive your undying fealty?"

He shifted uncomfortably as he thought about the vow he and the other Green Demons had taken upon their lives that they would always protect the Lady Da Qiao, Princess of the Southlands and greatest woman in the realm. He and Keung had talked about this countless times and concluded that their devotion to the Lady was not in any way, shape or form an indication that they were unfaithful to Min or Lei. It was completely different.

For all that, though, they swore to one another that they would never tell _anyone _in the town about their oath, it would be too difficult to explain to their girls, let alone their parents.

He came up behind Lei and hugged her close, kissing her cheek. "There is only you, Lei, there has only ever been and nothing will change that."

"So certain?" she asked softly without looking away from the window.

"Well, Confucian tenets _do_ dictate that if I could support them then I could have concubines along with you as my wife," he whispered in her ear, smiling evilly. "Should I ever become a great lord, perhaps I should snatch up some of those Baifu dainties and keep them in our sprawling _siheyuan_, yes?"

Lei finally sighed and giggled, dropping the matter because it was indeed a silly concern. Even if Guiren did at some point know the comfort of another woman's body while away on campaign, she knew his heart and it was here with her. She had no reason to complain.

"Come, let us clean up the meal and then we can go out and greet my adoring fans." Guiren quipped, turning her around and kissing her nose. "We have but two weeks left and so much to do."

Lei nodded and they quickly cleaned away the mess before stepping out of their cozy home and into the warmth of the beautiful Southlands day. Pei was a modest town of maybe two thousand people, including the outlying farmers of the region. She walked demurely beside him as they passed through the main street, people waving to Guiren or even bowing.

He smiled and nodded to himself. It may have been small and boring, but it was good to be home.

* * *

"Good day, happy couple!" Keung said in his cheerful tone as he walked up, accompanied by Min, his lovely fiancée. She was not yet showing, since she was maybe only two months along, but it was only a matter of time before the speculation would begin.

"Ready for another day of being pestered with questions we have no answer to?" Guiren muttered to his friend while the girls embraced. Lei and Min had been best friends since early childhood, much as Guiren and Keung had. Min giggled and swatted Lei's hand as she quietly made some lewd comment and subtly fondled her friend's breast.

"Such is the painful price of being a hero, my friend," Keung declared amiably. "My advice, enjoy it, for sooner or later this adulation will carry the weight of expectations."

"And you, as always, sound like some drunken Taoist priest trying to impress a young girl so he can peg her. Truly you are full of shit as Farmer Hu's fields." Guiren had never, in all the years of their association, figured out how his companion managed to be so damned jovial all the time. If it was a blessing for Keung, it was something of a curse to everyone around him, except possibly Min.

"And here's the first one of the afternoon. Here we go…" Keung said as an older man came shuffling up, smiling almost obsequiously and bowing to them.

"Ah, Masters Keung and Guiren…" began Shen the fruit seller, bowing several times. "Please pardon the intrusion, but as you know, I am part of the committee that is trying to re-plan the market in town, to make sure it is more in compliance with the principals of the Tao."

"So you've mentioned before," Guiren said wryly, not at all liking where this was going. "Pray, good sir, what would you have of us?"

"Well, since you are by far the two most travelled men of our little town, we would like your input as to what would be proper in helping to realign our endeavours, both for the marketplace and for other structures like our shrines and apothecaries."

Keung and Guiren looked at one another for a moment before Keung addressed their audience. "Mister Shen, admittedly our experience of such things is limited, but what we do know we shall gladly impart to you and your fellow merchants. Let us talk it over and we shall present you with our thoughts tomorrow then, okay?"

Shen bowed several times gratefully and shuffled off. Guiren sighed. "We leave for six months to learn how to poke northerners with pointy sticks and now everyone thinks we are Confucian scholars. This was never covered in basic."

Lei smiled. "Poor hero. I'll make you feel better later, I promise."

"You two need to remember that you have to report in to the garrison tomorrow," Min chided, holding up a finger. "I'm not interested in receiving another visit from the garrison commander, saying you'd forgotten to show up."

"I promise, my beloved, it shall never happen again." Keung replied, holding her close and caressing her hair. The town's traditional and conservative mindset normally frowned up such blatant public displays of affection, but Keung and Guiren's status as heroes gave them leeway not readily afforded anyone else. The town _had_ become something of a small economic hub for the region very quickly since their return, so certain breaches of etiquette were overlooked.

They next went to visit the shrine located just outside the town, where the old seer woman Puo was busy throwing nasty-smelling moss onto a smouldering fire and chanting. She invited them to sit and served tea while making ostentatious predictions about the results of Min's pregnancy. Once that ritual was disposed of, though, she leaned in close and spoke quietly to the two men.

"I beg you, my sons, when you are next away from our town, to come back with some proper divining tools that we can use here at the shrine. My niece and I are making due, but if our town grows any further due to your fame, it will likely not be enough."

"And because we have returned as heroes, it is our duty to see to it that you are furnished with the props and accoutrements that you need, yes?" Guiren remarked dryly. This was becoming something of a pattern around these parts.

The old woman nodded and tapped the side of her nose conspiratorially. Guiren pinched his eyes while Keung nodded. "No promises, but we'll see what we can do."

"Oh, if only you manage to find the resourcefulness you showed at Wang Jou," she said earnestly, taking Keung's hand and squeezing it. "Please, do all that you can, for the sake of our little home."

They left the shrine and headed to the market, where they were mobbed by young children, eager to play with the Heroes of Pei. The girls sat under an awning and watched while the men chased the children around the square, roaring like monsters, declaring themselves to be such hideous beings as Cao Cao or other nightmares.

Once the children were sated, Keung and Guiren returned to what they had actually come to the market to do, that being to try and fix the well in the square. It had once just been a simple basin with a hand pump fed by the nearby river, but someone had become ambitious and tried to create a cyclical pump that flowed continuously, requiring no labour and keeping the water from stagnating. The person had, however, died before completing the project and no one in the town knew how to continue.

So naturally it fell to the Heroes of Pei to solve the crisis, since people were tired of taking buckets down to the river that was no more than a hundred paces away from the town.

The two men stared at the pump for some time, saying nothing. People stopped to observe them, whispering to one another and giving them encouraging looks before moving on and leaving them to their ruminations. Guiren scowled and scuffed his toe at the dirt.

"They never covered this in basic either," he muttered. "Well, the damn thing's broke, so I suppose taking it apart won't make things worse…"

"Agreed," Keung said, squatting down to see what remained of the statue that now concealed the pump and fountain. He couldn't tell, but he was reasonably certain it was supposed to be a dragon.

Or maybe it was a pig. He couldn't really decide.

"You do realize that this is not going to get any better once we head back for deployment, right?" Guiren groused as they stepped into the dry basin of the fountain.

"In what sense?" Keung asked.

"People won't be asking us every day to do things for them but they'll be sending us away with missives and requests to speak with our dear friend the Lord of the Southlands and make sure every little niggling detail in their lives will be seen to."

Keung laughed. "I think you may be right. I can just see it now- 'Hey, Sun Ce, our town sucks, can you hook us up with some improvements? No, no, whatever's going to take the least effort on our part will be appreciated, seriously.' That's pretty much how their expectations will go."

Guiren grunted by way of response while he pulled away at the loose stone tiles at the base of the fountain to get inside. He flipped over onto his back while he tried to get at whatever central mechanism lay within.

"I don't know what they expect us to do with this dumb thing," Keung mentioned as he removed some crumbling decorative ceramic tiles near the top of the dragon-pig. "It's not like the old pump system wasn't working just fine before, right?"

"Clearly someone thought it wasn't convenient enough," came Guiren's voice from beneath the base of the statue. "Hmmmm, there's some sort of dead animal in here clogging up the pipe, Keung. This is disgusting, it smells like shit!"

"Try not to get it in your mouth or Lei will never kiss you again." Keung said absently as he groped around blindly inside the statue, not sure at all what he was looking for. He could feel little knobs or ridges that might have been part of levers but he was no expert either.

"Okay, I got the animal obstruction out," echoed Guiren's voice, followed by his hand tossing some black and rotting lump of flesh out of the basin. "Now I'm just gonna check and see if there's any remnants we need to flush out."

Keung was only partly listening, though, fiddling around as he was with his mystery switches hidden from view by the statue. "Alright, I think I found the trip to the pump and I'm just going to flip this little lever here and…"

_*click!*_

_***BLOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSH!***_

Keung sprang back as the statue shuddered and the pump and fountain rumbled to life. Unfortunately, Guiren had not closed the hole he had created in the pipe when this was done. Gouts of brackish water, so long backed up beneath the fountain, spurted and shot out uncontrollably below, with nary a drop exiting the fountain head. Guiren's body jerked and thrashed in shock and outrage as the basin began to fill, the water a greasy greenish-grey colour.

As the basin filled, Keung approached the fountain again, making a wry face as he looked down into the murky water to see what his friend was doing.

"Guiren?" he called as people gathered around. "You okay?"

No response came but Guiren's lower body could be seen just lying there beneath the water. Keung was now joined by Min and Lei, holding hands and looking somewhat concerned.

"He's not dead, is he?" Lei asked. "Because that'd really ruin my day."

Keung squatted down at the edge of the basin and called out loudly, now surrounded by curious observers.

"Guiren?" he called again. "I think we fixed it. You gonna come up any time soon?"

Slowly out of the water, his friend's first emerged, the thumb tucked into it…

* * *

"I cannot believe how boring this routine gets." Guiren muttered as he and Keung went through their spear exercises along with the other troops of the small garrison stationed in the general region. While the Sun family ruled all the Southlands, their political and military force had yet to be expressed in this territory significantly. The garrison consisted of little more than a hundred men and it was nearly two hundred _li _from Pei. And it was still the closest Wu outpost for now.

"Maybe, but one must admire the discipline of the Wu army," Keung replied as he spun his spear about and made a determined thrust at head level. "These men are incredibly far-removed from all other military garrisons but there has been no breakdown in discipline or tradition."

"How they keep from going mad is beyond me, I must say. At least back north we were always busy doing something, even if it was just moving from camp to camp."

"Welcome to garrison life, gentleman," said the garrison commander as he strode by, swatting Guiren across the back with a wicker baton for talking during exercises. "And heroes or not, if I catch you flouting discipline and talking during forms again I will shove your orders so far up your ass you'll have paper cuts on the back of your tongue for a month."

Keung sighed and kept practicing while Guiren bit his lip, trying to ignore the sting in his spine. The commander stopped and observed them for some time, a look of disdain on his face.

"You have good form, although you are sloppy from lack of continual practice. Your company commander taught you well. Who is he?"

"His name is Chun and he was once a Stone Demon." Keung replied as he spun his spear about and slapped through a low parry and then a decisive thrust, determined to look good in case word of this ever got back to the sergeant.

The commander considered for a moment and nodded. "A Stone Demon, eh? I have only campaigned alongside them once, and that was when the Sun family came back to Wu. I fought in Ling Cao's corps against Yan Baihu. Your sergeant must be an impressive man."

"We thought so, once we found out he was a Stone Demon and not just a cranky old fart," Guiren added, thrusting his spear into an imaginary downed opponent. "He proved very skillful at the battle of Wang Jou, even taking on Cao Pi in a duel. But we were all overmatched until Lord Sun Ce entered the fray and drove Cao Pi off."

Several of the garrison soldiers faltered in their exercises upon hearing the name of Sun Ce and gawked at the two recruits. The commander seemed surprised as well and failed to chide them for stopping.

"You two fought alongside the Lord of the Southlands?" he asked almost in amazement.

Keung blushed. "Well, no, we were getting our asses handed to us and he just sort of stampeded through and routed the enemy for us. We didn't even know who he was until after the battle."

Everyone in the garrison seemed too stunned to say anything further and just stared at the two of them wordlessly, including the commander.

Keung and Guiren couldn't help but notice that their rations at the afternoon meal were a little larger than normal.

* * *

"So, Keung, how is your poetry progressing?" asked Min's mother as they all sat down to dinner. Min's father, one of the more affluent merchants in the region had invited him, Guiren and Lei to their manor for dinner. Though he had finally reconciled himself to his daughter's carnal activities with her betrothed, he still liked to keep tabs on the boy and make sure he was acting in a manner befitting of a proper husband. Her mother was more amiably disposed to Keung but shared her spouse's expectations, hence the question she now posed.

"Um… 'scuse me?" Keung replied, perplexed.

"Well, it is my understanding that all nobles of quality are not only proficient with a spear but also the brush, composing eloquent poetry," she explained. "How, then, are you and Guiren progressing with your poetry?"

Keung squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to correlate the logic his future mother-in-law was positing. "Mother, I… Guiren and I are junior servicemen in a green company that was nearly destroyed in its first action. How, if I may be so bold as to ask, does this confer peerage upon us or obligate us to any kind of skill with poetry?"

"Well, my son, you must be prepared for such possibilities and eventualities, _shi_?" the matron explained. "After all, did you two not join the army of Wu in order to be noticed and make names for yourselves? If you are indeed destined to be noticed and promoted and given appointments, should you not be prepared, the better to serve in your new posts?"

Not knowing what to say, Keung poked at a cube of bean curd on his plate with his chopsticks but it sprang away and tumbled onto the table, leaving an awkward trail of spicy dark sauce. Min's father raised an eyebrow.

"Not to be contrary, ma'am, but Keung and I only barely fought off the ferocious assaults of wooden dummies and just finished learning that the pointy end of a spear goes into the other guy." Guiren interjected. "This leaves surprisingly little time with which to practice such lofty arts."

"Perhaps if you spent less time pursuing more lecherous activities and focusing on your chosen path, then?" growled Min's father over his plate. His wife kissed her teeth and nudged him with her elbow.

"Manners now, my dear," she chided. "A young man needs his outlets, especially when he is engaged in the business of being a hero."

"As I recall, I managed to court you without giving in to such improprieties, did I not?" the father protested.

"Yes, you did," she agreed. "No matter how many times I dropped hints, flaunted my body or even stood naked in front of you in defiance of my parents, you never took the hint. I was begging for you to peg me and not once did you-"

"Mother, please!" Min hissed, clapping her hands over her ears in horror at what he mother was saying. "I do not need to hear this!"

"Uh, maybe we should go." Guiren suggested.

"No, no, I'm enjoying this." Keung replied, grinning while resting his chin on his hands. "Tell me, mother, what ploys you used to try and pillow with Min's father, maybe you can give her some ideas…"

Min collected up her plate of food, took Lei by the other hand and dragged her friend out of the room so as to not be exposed to whatever was about to be discussed. Lei waved hurriedly at Guiren as she disappeared through a door.

Min's mother sighed and looked at the young men. "Seriously though, boys, you have done what no one of our region has ever done before; you have joined the Wu army, made names for yourselves against all odds and perhaps it is unfair that people have all sorts of expectations of you, but this is a remarkable opportunity like no one else has ever had."

"Wait, are you saying that _no one_ else from Pei or even the whole area has ever left to join the armies of the Sun family?" Keung asked in amazement.

"To the best of our knowledge, you are the first," Min's father replied. "Most of the men of our region with any military experience got it from serving in the forces of the bandit lords like Yan Baihu. Most of the men who actually joined the Wu army came from Lin Xiang or Gui Ling. Pei was too remote and the men simply faded away from memory or went to work as anonymous labourers in the field rather than face what they had done."

"I find that rather astounding," Keung mused. "Even if we had not performed as we had at Wang Jou, we would still be the first of the Wu army loyalists?"

"Pei is so remote that only a small garrison is maintained anywhere near here," continued Min's father. "We have no proper regional capital or armed force, we have no Confucian academy, nor any other established school, no courtesan manor and few artisans with more than rudimentary skills in their trade. Aside from some elders, we don't even have any established aristocracy."

He stopped talking and let what he was saying sink in. He knew these two could be thick but hopefully what he was implying wouldn't take _too _long.

Keung and Guiren were silent for some time before the latter finally spoke. "So what you're saying is… if Keung and I make a name for ourselves, not only could we help to bring prosperity to the region…"

"But we might also be appointed as the nobles who rule over Pei and the prefecture that is created." Keung concluded, his eyes shining at the revelation.

"I was hoping letting my daughter screw you hadn't turned your brain completely to mush," muttered the older man, thankful it hadn't taken until sunrise for the epiphany to occur. "You represent what might be a new and better chapter in the lives of the people of Pei. If you become the lords and administrators or the land and bear children…"

"Then one day your children might marry, our families join and their children will rule in wisdom and with beneficence, yes?" added Min's mother. "All because you two had the acorns now to do what no one of our town has never been brave enough to."

Guiren looked at Keung. "You know, I always thought you might have a flair for poetry with a little practice."

"And I always thought you might look rather noble with a chop in your hand as opposed to your foot in your mouth." Keung replied, grinning.

"Good," said the mother, leaning forward eagerly now that they were on board. "So you two will speak to Lord Sun Ce about the idea? We could use a new awning outside the shop."

Keung's head thunked against the table with a groan while Guiren pinched his eyes.

* * *

"Mmmmm, peach pits…" he said in a dreamy voice. "Monkeys… dumpling chariots hammering on… three months to Un-ger…"

"Keung, you're talking in your sleep again." Min murmured, giving her fiancée a nudge as she lay next to him. They had been up all night, experimenting with positions and techniques they assumed courtesans in the big cities used and the effort seemed to have drained Keung of all energy. It was past noon now and even the sun flowing into their room could not wake him.

She sat up and stretched for a moment, sighing. She looked down and cupped her breasts, blushing in embarrassment as she noticed the unusual marks on them. Well, she _had_ been rather drunk last night and they'd done a lot of things she normally wouldn't consider. But then her mother told her that Keung and Guiren had agreed to her parents' assessment of what they might accomplish and if her beloved _was_ promoted and given a title, he would perhaps be able to afford a second wife or concubines.

And Min would do whatever it took to make sure she remained his first and favourite. Even if it felt funny or uncomfortable sometimes…

"Nrrrrr, tea fish…" he droned, turning over onto his other side. "Let me put it in… feel good…promise…"

Min scowled at him and picked up the wooden water bowl sitting on their side table and was about to pour it on his head when someone thumped loudly at the front door, startling her.

"Master Keung! Please!" a young man's voice said frantically. "We have need of you! I beg you, come at once!"

"Keung, wake up!" Min said, shoving him roughly. "Someone needs help!" Keung snorted and woke up, looking around in a daze.

"Buh?"

"Keung, listen to me," Min said, taking his face in her dainty fingers and looking into his eyes, forcing him to focus. "Someone is bashing on our door, asking you to help. Something must be wrong outside."

Some vestige of training took over and Keung nodded, sprang out of bed and hasted for the door.

"Um, Keung?" Min said, clearly bemused. "You might want to put some pants on first."

He swerved away from the door and hastened to slip on his trousers before heading out with his fiancée in tow.

* * *

People were running away from the center of town, very panicked and crying for help. Keung moved through the crowd, many of whom cried for his assistance as they ran by. He frowned as he tried to ascertain what was happening.

"Seems we have a small problem." Guiren remarked as he hastened up beside Keung, followed by Lei. "From what I can gather, someone's causing a disturbance in the market?"

"That's more than I've gleaned so far," Keung answered, noticing that Guiren had brought along his sword, though it was still sheathed. He was also wearing a tunic, as opposed to Keung, who had only managed to throw on some pants. "The question is, who and why?"

The made it through the retreating crowds and came upon the market, where an unexpected scene awaited them- four shabbily-dressed and brutish men were wreaking havoc, overturning carts and smashing displays while people ran about in terror. The thugs laughed and struck randomly at people as they raced by, a least one of them using a club.

"Well, at least we know what all the commotion is," Keung muttered. "So a town of three thousand people is running from four men causing a ruckus and they're screaming for you and I to fix it?"

"Looks that way," Guiren replied, his eyes hardening as one of the men struck a young girl in the back of the head and knocked her to the ground. "Well, there's only four of them, we've faced worse odds."

"Wait here." Keung growled to the girls as he and Guiren moved forward. He paused as they entered the open space of the market square and grabbed a long, flexible dough-rolling pole from the baker's stall and then joined his comrade.

If the thugs noticed their arrival, then they thought nothing of it. They continued causing mayhem and terror, laughing loudly and yelling.

"G'wan!" one slurred drunkenly as he aimed a kick at a scurrying vendor. "Get yer sorry asses outta our market, you pigs! This is _our _town now! Ain't no Sun family here to protect ya! We ran with Yan Baihu an' now we _are_ the law around here! Nothin' you can do about it, either!"

"You might want to rethink that idea, jerk!" Keung called out, getting their attention. "The army of Wu is here and you're not welcome. Get lost if you want to avoid getting hurt!"

The brigands all paused and stared at the two of them in mild disbelief. The two sides sized one another up for several seconds and Guiren realized that everything behind them had gone strangely quiet. No doubt the people all fleeing the scene had stopped and turned to watch the proceedings.

"You pieces of shit git outta here!" snarled one of the thugs angrily, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. "Fuck you and the Sun family! We run this town!"

"Say something," Keung whispered out of the side of his mouth to Guiren. "Everyone's watching."

"Me?" hissed his friend. "You're the glib one, why do I have to?"

"Because I already said something and I don't want you to look like the dumb one."

Guiren rolled his eyes. "Uhhh… get out of our town!" he called loudly, holding up his sword, still sheathed, apparently for the thugs to observe. "You are no longer wanted here and there will be trouble if you're not gone soon!"

He heard Lei sigh behind him.

Guiren flushed and decided he was done playing. "That does it!" he shouted angrily. "Last chance, you morons get the fuck out of our town or you're gonna regret it!"

Clearly the thugs were not impressed (or just too drunk to know better) because they all yelled and charged in, waving whatever implements happened to be at hand.

"Two each, you remember what to do?" Keung asked as he readied his dough-rolling pole.

"We haven't been gone from the service _that_ long, smart-ass," Guiren growled, gripping his still-sheathed sword tightly. "You know that's not a spear you're holding, right?"

Keung shrugged. "Principal's still the same, just no pointy end."

Half a second later their attackers were on them and an ugly melee broke out. Two of the thugs lunged at Keung, trying to get inside the reach of his pole. He tried to fend them off, frowning as he realized that his armament of choice was a lot more flexible than he had at first assumed. True, when he did manage to snap the weapon and hit one of them it must have really hurt because they yelped a lot, but the pole didn't hit them _when_ he wanted it to.

Guiren was trying to avoid drawing his sword, since he didn't want to kill anyone if he didn't have to, so he was using it to parry their blows, still sheathed. One of the thugs carrying a club struck at him and he batted the weapon aside and rammed the pommel of his sword into the man's sternum. Stunned, the man doubled over and Guiren drove his knee into his chin, snapping his head back and knocking him to the ground.

Half a second later, though, he was borne to the earth himself by his other foe tackling him. He wheezed and tried to roll, his assailant pummeling at him in a drunken rage. He grappled and struck at his foe, managing to turn himself onto his back so at least he could see the brigand. He kept his arms up and his elbows bent, protecting his body from most of the undisciplined blows his foe rained down on him. Meanwhile, his hands flashed up and he grabbed hold of his opponent's face, his thumbs inside the man's nostrils and trying to force him off.

By now Keung had found some of his rhythm with the pole and spun about, striking both men with the makeshift weapon and sending them staggering back, one holding his face and the other limp from a wicked slap across his thigh. Keung grinned and thrust forward, trying to spear one of the men in the groin but he dodged and stamped on the pole, knocking it from his grip. At a loss for only a moment, Keung shrugged and took up a defensive stance, like he had been instructed for unarmed combat.

Guiren finally managed to shove his opponent backward and scrambled to his feet. He grabbed the thug by the collar and struck him across the jaw, hard. The man went down and Guiren spun as he felt someone behind him. He twisted away from a punch by the foe he had dropped earlier, though he was amazed the man could even stand. He must have been _really_ drunk. Guiren lunged in and began raining blows down on the man, who sputtered and cursed angrily, trying to fend him off.

The two young soldiers fought back with grim determination, never letting their foes get away from them. Guiren's opponent shoved him away but staggered when Keung's fist flashed out and tagged him across the jaw.

"Hey, I have this covered, thank you!" Guiren shouted angrily, annoyed that his friend had found the time to sucker-punch _his_ foe while fighting two of his own.

"I missed getting you a birthday present, think of it as a belated gift!" Keung called back, only to get knocked to the ground by the pole he'd been forced to abandon. He scrambled to recover, trying to dodge the blows of the weapon. He kicked backward, his foe howling as his shin cracked. Perhaps it was unsportsmanlike, but Keung then punched his other opponent in the groin, causing him to double over. He smashed his forehead into the man's nose, finally putting him down. His head pounding in pain, he rose and turned back to his remaining enemy. The man was trying to hobble away, his shin causing him to cry out in pain. Keung came up behind him, kicked into the back of his knee, causing him to scream and drop. He held his foe upright and punched him in the side of the head and the man finally went unconscious.

Guiren had stomp-kicked the sole of his foot into his foe's abdomen, knocking him back but unfortunately bringing the man within range of his prized sword. The brigand grabbed the blade hastily, drawing it from its sheathe and brandishing it at Guiren, glaring hatefully.

"I'll kill you with your own fucking blade!" he snarled. He did not, however, notice that he was near an overturned ceramics cart which Lei and Min were standing beside. Lei scowled and smashed a vase over the man's head from behind, causing his eyes to roll up into his head and he flopped to the ground, the sword clattering away from his grip.

Guiren, panting heavily from his exertions, smiled at his fiancée. "Lei… thank you!"

The young woman flushed in embarrassment and looked away petulantly. "I… I just did it to help protect my town."

Guiren sighed and looked around, making sure all their opponents had been accounted for. Keung was squatting near one of his foes, massaging his head. When he gazed up, he saw Guiren standing over him, smiling down and offering a hand. As he took it and allowed himself to be pulled upright, the people of Pei burst into cheers and swarmed them, congratulating them on their mighty victory. Propped up onto the shoulders of some of the town's more stout men, they waved wearily to the jubilant crowd.

Through the noise, the looked around to find the girls- the two women were still standing near the overturned ceramics cart, arms folded and looking at the two heroes stonily. Keung shrugged helplessly at them, knowing they were in trouble for not rushing to check on their fiancées before allowing the townsfolk to take them away.

Min turned to Lei, whispered something in her ear, then kissed her cheek and led her off by the hand. Lei gave Guiren a last snide look before they vanished, clearly expecting to not be followed.

Guiren sighed in despair, knowing his comrade felt the same. Clearly being a hero had more layers to it than the emperor's best robes.

* * *

People were cheering heartily as Guiren and Keung each took another draught of heated plum wine. They were both rather drunk by now, but clearly no one had any intention of letting them stop. The local winemaker had brought out several bottles of his very best stock as a gift to the two heroes and they were in no position to refuse.

Keung placed his wine cup on the table with a pronounced 'clop!' and his designated team cheered loudly. Guiren was a mere second behind and he belched obscenely, his eyes crossed, eliciting gales of laughter from all assembled, even his own mother, who tended to be rather prudish about such things. But today was not the day to chide her son about manners, he had saved the town from those hooligans and he could do whatever the hell he wanted, even if that included turning green from drinking too much.

Keung paused in his imbibing and looked at his friend crookedly. "You know…" he slurred, beckoning for everyone inside the wine hall to be quiet. "You know… I… you… we need to try… you and I… the beel…"

"Whashat?" Guiren queried. "The fuck'sh beel?"

"You rem… remember…" Keung replied. "That brown shit the… the barbariansh drank… beel… shtupid…"

"Ohhhhhh, yesh…" Guiren agreed, dimly remembering now. "The brown shit… they drink brown shit… the Prinshesh had shome… shaid it wash nashty…"

People were murmuring to one another at the mention of the _Bailangren_. They had heard Guiren and Keung mention them before, but until now they'd almost been too afraid to ask.

"What are they like?" asked one person. "Do they really turn into wolves?"

"Is it true they have red hair and no souls?" asked another.

Keung attempted to stand and answer the questions, only managing to remain upright when someone propped him. His head lolled back and forth as he tried to look at everyone in the room. Unfortunately, his eyes were crossed and they were simply too many people to take in.

"Yesh!" he declared loudly. "They exisht and they are for real! They're not, they're not wolvesh… an' no, no red hair. They're big… _real_ big… and hair like… like…"

He looked around for something to compare the Germans' hair to but spotted nothing readily. "Hair'sh brighter'n your piss, that'sh what it ish. An' big blue eyesh, like water, blue…"

"An' they're loud!" Guiren roared, standing up to join in the regaling. "Loud ash dragonsh when they shout! Shao Shao's men go running like little girlsh pishing themshelvesh when Lor' Elryk an' hish men are _BLORRRRRRRRRRRRK!"_

People roared with laughter at Guiren's antics. He grabbed a jar of wine and tilted his head back, trying to drink the contents. Most of it flowed over his chin and cheeks, but people still cheered loudly. Keung joined him and the people chanted their names again while they drank.

Both men were thoroughly drunk and several women convinced them to stand on the table and show off their chests. Keung had never managed to get a shirt on to begin with, so he stood unsteadily and spread his arms, hoping to keep his balance. Guiren stood beside him and wrestled with his tunic while the town's blacksmith pinned his legs to keep him from falling over.

True, both men were very fit, with no fat on them thanks to the Wu army's diet and training regimen, but their current inebriated state kept the two from displaying it to their best advantage.

Especially once Keung tried to flex and threw up all over the town elder's wife.

* * *

"The nerve of those two!" Min hissed as she lay beside Lei on a blanket, holding one another for comfort. "Ignoring us so that they could receive their accolades."

"I was really annoyed too at first," Lei admitted, pursing her lips as she thought about the entire scene. "But do you suppose maybe we were a little hard on them?"

"Don't say that, Lei." Min admonished, turning onto her side and holding her beloved friend's cheek gently so she could look into her eyes. "If you let the men ever have the upper hand, they'll be insufferable for as long as we let them live. Even if they're right, they must never know it."

The two girls giggled and held one another, laying together on a blanket atop piles of hay behind an outlying barn. They had left the scene to spite the boys and enjoy themselves without them, since they couldn't be bothered to check on the well-being of their fiancées before anything else took over. Several hours had passed and through the darkness of early night they could hear cheers and laughter _still_ emanating from the town's only wine hall.

They were sort of lonely without the boys now, but they were also certain they wouldn't be able to stand the scene in town, where their husbands-to-be where doubtless getting so drunk that they wouldn't be coherent for days. So they came to their favourite private spot, where it was only just the two of them. They had been best friends since childhood, sharing their secrets and dreams, often behind this barn on this old blanket.

They had always known they would marry Keung and Guiren, who's lives they had made miserable when they were all young, chasing them about with sticks or pulling their hair. The boys had born the torture with patience (usually), although Keung had a flare for playing nasty pranks on the girls when revenge was finally called for.

Lei giggled. "Remember the time they spied on us while we were swimming naked in the pond on the other side of the woods?"

Min nodded. "I was so angry, but then they saw those other boys watching us too and they got into such a fight because only _they_ were allowed to spy on us."

"Well, they got their reward, that's for sure." Lei mused, blushing. "But be honest, Min… when you made love to Keung just before they left to join the army, was that really your first time with him?"

Min thought about that for several moments. "Technically speaking, I guess you could say so," she said finally. "Certainly it was when he officially made a woman of me, although we had done plenty of things over the years before then."

"I kind of feel bad that I made Guiren wait," Lei admitted. "What if he had fallen in battle or found another girl while he was away?"

"He came back and he was a good boy, that's what counts." Min cooed, stroking her friend's cheek and smiling. "He is so devoted to you. Even when that little trollop Niao made all sorts of advances on him and crawled naked into his bed, he never did anything, he was always thinking of you."

"Would you really be okay with Keung taking a second wife or concubine?" asked Lei. "I don't know how I'd feel about Guiren doing it."

"Such is the way of our world, I guess." Min admitted. "But they say Lord Sun Ce only keeps one wife, the Lady Qiao."

Lei flopped onto her back and scowled at the dark night sky. "Doesn't it seem unfair that men can have multiple wives but women can only have one husband?"

Min smiled and clasped her friend's hand. "Oh, who cares? One man is enough, they're all such great hairy and sweaty beasts. Women are softer and more sensual."

Lei blushed. "Well that much is true. Now if only we-"

"Well, what have we here?" queried a gruff voice from near their heads. Both girls yelped in alarm but found themselves beset upon as they tried to rise. Several men grabbed onto them and clamped their hands over their mouths as the girls tried to scream. Min bit the hand of one and then thrashed about madly, kicking another in the groin. Before long, though, both girls were restrained and silenced with cloths stuffed in their mouths. Overcome with terror, Lei swooned and drifted off into nightmares…

* * *

Guiren woke up slowly and hacked dryly. His throat felt like it was full of shards of ceramic. His eyes were almost glued shut and his head thundered with a massive hangover as only plum wine could give one. How the hell much had he drunk anyway?

He sat on the edge of the bed and took deep breaths, ignoring the assault of the sounds of daily life going on outside his little cabin. He sucked in several lungfuls of air, willing himself not to vomit. Things swam around him and his heart pounded awkwardly in his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus.

"Lei?" he murmured softly, hating the sound of his voice and the effort involved in articulating speech. "Lei?"

He listened for what felt like ages, hoping she would not be too loud when she responded. His memory of yesterday was decidedly fuzzy, even before the drinking. True, it was thanks to the drinking that he was suffering some form of short-term memory loss, but the admission was no solace or comfort at the moment.

He shifted around gingerly, wincing as the frame of the bed creaked. Stiff and sore, he moved like a man several hundred years his senior. His stomach sloshed like it was full of salty sea water and he choked again, fighting the urge to empty it suddenly on the floor.

"Lei?" he called out somewhat more loudly this time. He tried to think of where she might be. He pushed through the cotton in his head to recall the events of the night before. He and Keung had fought the thugs who were terrorizing the marketplace, defeated them and seen that they were put in the small secured hut that served as a prison in Pei. True, it was mostly utilized to allow drunken people to sleep off their folly, but every once in a while it was put to use as an actual prison. The four men were kept in irons and were being questioned by the town's 'guards', that being six men who were not particularly good at farming or any useful crafts.

Lei and Min had seemed annoyed with the boys after the fight and had run off together, probably to try and make their fiancés jealous. If he had been in better shape it probably would have worked. Right now, though, he was in no position to feel anything other than nauseous. He knew that their girls had their own little hiding place behind a barn just outside the town. He and Keung had spied on them there several times when they were younger, curious to see what the girls got up to when they were by themselves.

But then he and his friend had been carried off to the wine hall, to celebrate their triumph over the drunken thugs and drank themselves stupid. He had little or no memory of anything that occurred after the girls ran off. Fleeting images, maybe, but no more than that. Damn, he must have been shit-faced.

He stood slowly and scowled as he felt twinges around his body. Through partly-closed eyes, he examined his skin- were those pinch marks on his arms and stomach? He felt the same kind of discomfort on his behind. Who the hell had been pinching him and why?

The fire in the hearth was burning low and a cauldron of boiled water now sat cooling above it. He walked over stiffly and using a ladle took several slurps of water to try and clear his head.

Bad idea. He turned and stumbled over to a brass pot and collapsed to his knees, retching into the vessel for several seconds. Finally he rolled over and collapsed on his bad, breathing heavily. The world swam around him for some time before equilibrium returned. Several minutes passed and he just stared at the back of his eyelids patiently. When he felt he might survive, he opened his eyes and slowly rose. Standing erect hurt, but he knew if he was going to function he needed to push himself.

And where the hell was Lei?

He managed to drag some trousers onto himself and went to the door. Gripping the handle, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the sun…

He opened the door and paused, seeing that Keung was standing there, about to knock.

"Wow, you look like you got eaten by a yak and crapped off a cliff." Keung observed. "Rough morning?"

"Like you're doing any better," Guiren said sourly. "You look like I feel."

"Fair enough," Keung admitted. "Let me guess, Lei isn't here?"

"No, so that means Min's missing too," Guiren muttered, completing his friend's thought. "Where did they get off to?"

"Well, knowing them, they went to their hiding spot, but that was yesterday. It's nearly mid-afternoon now, so you and I have slept through most of the day. No one has seen them around town and just assumed they were at home with us."

"Even if they were trying to piss us off, they would have gotten hungry eventually, especially Min." Guiren mused. "Guess we'd better check the barn, then."

Guiren put on a shirt and the two friends set off to find their girls, but not before donning wide-brimmed conical straw hats to shade their eyes from the murderous bastard called the sun. People waved or bowed as they walked by, often smirking. Whatever had happened last night had clearly amused them.

"Not sure I want to know what went on in the wine hall," Guiren growled to his friend as they walked through the town. "We may never live it down with the girls."

"Then let's hope they were never there." Keung replied, waving warily to two young ladies who strolled by, calling his name and blowing kisses to him. Guiren squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment as two men called to him cheerfully and held their hands behind their heads while making thrusting motions with their hips. What the hell were these people going on about?

"We're dead." Guiren moaned as they continued walking.

They took the small dirt road out of the town and cut across a field to where an old abandoned barn sat. The place had once grown fodder for horses and cattle but had been abandoned for several years. Keung and Guiren had recently discussed what could be done with the property, rather than just letting it fall into ruin and become an eyesore.

They walked around the side, knowing that two rickety wooden walls enclosed a small area in the rear. Bales of straw were stored here and the girls made it their little hideaway, coming here ever since they were little. As far as the boys knew, the girls thought it was still a secret from everyone.

"What do you suppose they were doing back here all last night and today?" Guiren wondered aloud.

"Things they've kept secret from the town for years, same as ever, I imagine." Keung replied. "Remember that time we got on the roof to look down on them and they were-"

"Can we _not_ talk about this right now?" Guiren growled. "I have a headache."

"I thought that was a woman's excuse," replied his friend cheerfully, apparently having mostly gotten over his hangover. "Now let's take a look, shall we?"

They reached the secluded area and paused, because the girls were not there. They stared stupidly for several moments, their brains still slowed by last night's alcohol consumption. Guiren finally moved forward, looking around inside the enclosement, as if expecting the girls to jump out of hiding.

"They're not here, Keung…" he said finally.

"Yes, I see that," Keung replied, looking at the ground. "What do you make of this, though?"

Guiren came back to where his friend was standing and stared at the ground with him. Straw was spread around in chaotic patterns and ground into the soft earth. Guiren looked back at the straw bales and noticed that they seemed unusually disorderly as well.

"Looks like a fight," Guiren offered. "Did they get in a fight? Do our girls fight?"

"If they're fighting then I'm pissed that they do it when I'm not around." Keung replied. "But I'm not so sure they were fighting, at least not with each other."

He knelt down and pressed his finger into what might have been a boot print. He frowned at it for some time, trying to discern what had happened.

"I think there's a lot of those prints around," Guiren said, looking about them. "How old do you think these prints are?"

"How the hell would I know?" Keung replied, scowling. "Do I look like a scout to you?"

Guiren pinched his eyes shut, trying to think. "So the girls aren't here, they aren't anywhere in town and there's boot prints we can't account for."

The two men rose, looked at one another for a moment and began heading back into the town. Whatever remnants of their hangovers remained were dispelled quickly as dreadful images of what might have happened took hold. Apparently the looks on their faces told the townspeople something was wrong, because they cleared out of their way quickly instead of stopping to pester them, as was their recent habit.

The friends headed directly to the prison, outside of which stood two of Pei's six guards. Both them were sitting on small stools with spears in hand when Guiren and Keung approached. They stood up and nodded their heads.

"We need to see the prisoners." Guiren said grimly.

"Do you have permission from the elder?" asked one of the guards. "His instructions were that no one-"

"Get this through your thick skull, Hu, you moron," Keung hissed, suddenly in the man's face and glaring. "You are letting us in there and you're doing it now or I am jamming that spear sideways up your ass. Now open the fucking door!"

Shaken by the normally jovial Keung's vitriolic demeanor, the guard named Hu nodded and hastily unlocked the door and allowed the two men to pass through. Keung and Guiren barged in and scowled as the four brutes they had defeated the day before lay on the hard dirt floor. They were manacled with their hands behind their backs and they feet all chained together. Two of them seemed conscious and groaned as the light of the sun flooded into the dark little room.

Without another word, Guiren knelt down next to one and gripped his by the collar of his tunic, glaring down into his eyes. "First and only chance, you piece of shit," he growled. "Where are the girls?"

The man scowled. "The fuck are you talking about? What girls?"

Guiren slammed his fist across the man's jaw in fury, knocking him out. He dropped him, letting the man's head bounce off the hard-packed earth floor.

"Fat lot of good you'll do as an interrogator." Keung said dryly as he took his prisoner of choice by the scruff of the neck. He also produced a knife from somewhere on his belt and held it to the man's face. The thug's eyes went wide.

"You need to understand that I am more patient than my friend here," Keung said quietly, making sure the thug could see exactly how sharp the knife was. "I'm going to make you talk and if I need to make you bleed to do it, that's fine by me."

"But… but we don't know anything about these girls…" the man said hastily. "How would we? We've been in here since yesterday when you fought us!"

Keung paused, hating to accept the ruffian's logic but unable to deny the simple truth of it. He tried hard to think of more questions to ask. "Do you… do you and your fellow morons here have friends? Y'know, other morons who we _didn't_ see in the market?"

He was interrupted by a nasty-sounding chuckle form a third ruffian, who sneered at him while lying on his side. "Of course there are, you fool. This whole region is swarming with our men now. Now that we've come here, your little shit town an' everything else is gonna belong to us."

"Who the hell are you?" Guiren growled, kneeling now in front of the prisoner and gripping his cheeks hard.

The man laughed disdainfully and jerked his head away, breaking Guiren's grip on his face. "Who we are is your new masters, pig," he snarled. "Our boss is Yan He, the son of Yan Baihu, rightful lord of these lands. Yan He will take back what is his and the Sun family will pay for everything they've done."

"And where are our girls?" Keung asked quietly, kneeling now next to the man and pressing the knife to his cheek. If the thug was intimidated, he didn't show it.

"If they're lucky, dead by now," he scoffed. "If Yan He gets hold of them, they'll-"

The man went rigid and began to shudder and choke suddenly as Keung coldly rammed the pommel of his knife into the man's larynx, cracking it and causing it to swell until the man suffocated, thrashing madly for some time. Then he lay still. The other conscious ruffian looked on in horror, a dark spot growing on the front of his trousers.

Keung got up and silently exited the room, followed by Guiren, who seemed equally grim. They walked out of the hut without a word to the guards and headed straight to the house of the town's elder. They frowned as they saw dozens of people standing outside the elder's home while the wizened man spoke to a stranger.

The man was dressed in riding breeches and a worn tunic but wore a wide-bladed _dadao_ on his belt. Tattoos adorned his arms and neck and his ears were pierced. He carried himself arrogantly, as if he was used to being obeyed. Guiren and Keung pushed their way through the crowd so they could hear what was being said.

"So if you know what's good for you, you'll begin to immediately send the money and goods that Yan He is entitled to," the man was saying, looking at the elder before turning to the crowd. "Y'hear that, you lot? Yan He's your new master an' if you don't show respect, you're gonna pay for it!"

"Elder, who is this?" Guiren called out as he got to the front of the crowd. He was not willing to come closer yet, in case the man struck down the elder with his sword.

The old man made slowly to answer but the stranger cut him off. "You new or are your ears full of shit?" he sneered. "Yan He has moved into this area and your little town is now under his thumb. We took two girls from here last night an' we're keepin' 'em. If you want them to stay alive, you'll do as you're told. If you don't care, then Yan He'll use 'em up and send back what's left."

Guiren's eyes flashed in fury and his fists clenched but Keung held up a staying hand. "How do we know you're with Yan He?" he demanded. "What if you're just using his name to sound bigger than you are? Those four morons were took out yesterday sure as hell didn't seem like they were good enough to run with Yan Baihu's heir."

The ruffian paused upon hearing that the men sent to Pei the day before were subdued but then he laughed. "Taking out four of us is no big deal, believe it. There's so many of us that Yanping Vale can hardly hold us all. We're gonna-"

He didn't have enough time to finish his boast because Keung and Guiren lunged in and attempted to subdue him. However, this man was no mere ruffian but a skilled warrior. He stepped away from them as he drew his sword and slashed at Guiren, compelling him to swerve away while Keung received a vicious kick to the stomach. Undeterred, the two young warriors lunged in again, heedless of the danger to themselves and determined to make sure the man could harm no others.

Keung grunted in pain as the wide blade creased the skin of his chest, leaving a long but thankfully shallow laceration. With a strength born of burning agony and desperation, Keung held onto the blade, pinning it to him while Guiren tackled the thug, bearing him to the ground and pummeling him mercilessly. The man sought to fend off the frenetic assault but Guiren's fury would not be stayed once he saw his friend wounded. Before long, the thug was beaten unconscious. People crowded around while one of the men of the village examined Keung's wound. It looked ugly was could be treated easily.

"Tie this son of a bitch up!" Guiren hissed, still sitting atop the man. "Keep him away from the others, put him in my hut and make sure he is under a constant watch! And make sure he can't speak!"

Several men bound the ruffian and dragged him away while Guiren knelt next to his friend. He scowled as he looked at the long, ragged wound.

"Why do you always have to outdo me?" he complained. "I get myself a great scar at Wang Jou that Lei loves and then _you _have to go and get a superficial but more impressive-looking wound to show me up. And to make it worse, you do it _here in Pei_! How am I supposed to compete with that, you bastard?"

Keung laughed gingerly while allowing cut to be cleaned. Guiren yelled for people to stop gawking and go get the village apothecary. Several people sped off while the rest slowly dispersed. He then sighed and looked at Keung. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"I need to be, don't I?" Keung replied, smiling. "We have to go and get the girls before anything happens to them."

"I doubt you'll be any use like that, though. You going to come along just to encourage me?"

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Keung coughed. "Go back to my cottage and look in the bottom of the chest that has the _Kilin_ painted on it. There should be a little jar of that unguent crap that sergeant used on you for your wound at Wang Jou."

"How the hell did you score any of that?" Guiren asked, his eyes widening.

"Actually, it's the same jar he used on you," Keung answered, wincing as a cloth steeped in hot water was applied to his wound. "I requested it from him and he muttered something about we'd probably need it more than him anyway."

"So once your wound is dressed you'll be able to use it and function. Good, I'll be right back." Guiren said, rising and sprinting off. He made his way down the dirt road through the center of town and came to his friend's abode. He went in and immediately found the chest Keung had indicated. He rummaged around until he found a small jar of yellowish jade. He opened the lid and sniffed the contents, immediately recoiling and making a face. Yeah, this was the stuff alright. It smelled like a demon's ass.

By the time he had returned to Keung, the village's apothecary and healer was there, along with the old seer woman Puo was standing over him, mumbling prayers and shaking her staff, which jingled with the small river shells that were attached to it. Guiren knelt down next to him and nodded, indicating that he had the unguent.

"The wound is clean, but I must mend it now before he loses more blood," said the healer. "I will move him to my shop and then-"

"No," Keung hissed, getting the man a firm look. "Just do what you have to do right here and now."

"But, Master Keung, the pain will be considerable," the healer protested. "And there is the potential for dust from the outdoors to get in the wound and infect-"

"Fucking doing now or don't do it at all, you got that?" Keung snarled, looking at the man balefully. "You're one of the smartest men in this village, Shen, take a hint already! Fuck the pain, fuck the herbs and drugs to dull the pain, just sew me up!"

Shen considered and nodded finally, looking around at the villagers. "Find clean sheets and bring them here to surround us and minimize the chance of dust and dirt entering his wound. Go quickly!"

The healer began preparing his tools to mend the wound while Guiren knelt close and gripped his friend's hand, nodding encouragingly. Keung was drenched with sweat.

"Well this will certainly go a long way in forming your legend," he said to his injured comrade. "Unwilling to be stayed from rescuing his beloved, Master Keung chose to forego all anesthetic or comfort and allowed himself to have his great wound sewn up in the middle of the street. No pain was too great for him to endure."

"And here you claimed you didn't have a flair for poetry," Keung said, wincing and gripping Guiren's hand tightly as the needle went under his skin. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will have plenty of chances to acquire an equally impressive wound before this little adventure is over."

"I guess we need to figure out what to do next," Guiren muttered. "The girls will be in real trouble already."

"Let's hold off on too much heavy thinking just yet," Keung said through gritted teeth. "I might not be very objective right now."

Guiren nodded and waited patiently. It was nearly half an hour before the wound was closed and Keung rose to his feet unsteadily, supported by his friend. People were still waiting nearby, obviously concerned but giving them the space they needed.

"Master Keung," said the healer. "If you do not lay down you might-"

"There's no time for that," Guiren said firmly. "The girls have been kidnapped by Yan He and something needs to be done."

"But what?" asked one woman, her face pale. "What can we do against an armed force like that?"

Guiren and Keung were silent for several seconds, admittedly at a loss for what to do immediately.

"Should we contact the garrison?" suggested one man nearby. "They might be able to handle this."

"The garrison is nearly two hundred _li_ from here, it would take them days to arrive." Keung said grimly. "No, we cannot wait."

"But except for you and Master Guiren, with maybe the six appointed guards, none of us are trained to use weapons," protested another man. "We cannot fight this army!"

"Nobody said anything about fighting these thugs," Keung shot back. "Guiren and I will go and get Min and Lei back. The rest of you, send our fastest young riders to notify the garrison and tell them to come to Pei immediately. Tell them that Yan He, the son of Yan Baihu, is attempting to control the region. Go!"

A young man who was a decent rider sped off. Unsure of what else to do, the rest of the villagers slowly dispersed, leaving the heroes to come up with an idea. The only people who remained with them stood nearby, the parents of Lei and Min. They waited in quiet expectation, to see what their future sons-in-law would do. Keung and Guiren stared back.

"So?" began Lei's mother quietly, her face betraying no emotion as yet. "What do you two intend to do about our daughters?"

The two warriors walked slowly forward and prostrated themselves before their elders. Keung did so with difficulty but managed it.

"As our own parents we will honour you and we will bring back your daughters unharmed, even if it costs us our own lives." Guiren said humbly.

"I hear thee," Min's mother said gravely. "Come back with our precious children or come back not at all. Now is the time to prove your heroism, not merely allow rumours of it to get you by."

The four parents turned and left them. They were now alone in front of the elder's house and they sat up, a sense of responsibility weighing down on them. Keung was somewhat pale but he sighed and nodded his head. "I guess we'd better get going, then. Every moment we delay means the girls might be harmed. It's already been nearly a full day they might have been taken."

"How do you want to proceed, then?" Guiren asked, helping his friend up. "I'll have to remove your binding to apply that salve."

Keung nodded and allowed himself to be led to a small bench beneath a gazebo, away from the dust or the road. He was deep in thought while Guiren removed the bandages gingerly and smeared the salve on his friend's wound.

"In just a minute or two you'll start to feel it."

"What's it like?" Keung asked.

"Weird to be honest," Guiren replied, his nose wrinkling at the disgusting smell of the stuff. "Once it gets into your system, it feels like your head pops off and floats around your body. You still feel the pain but your mind doesn't really give a shit, you know?"

"Hopefully it won't impair my judgement too much," Keung mused while his friend bound the bandages back around him. "As far as what we must do, well… our options are to wait for the garrison, simply charge on in and attack, hoping our audacity takes them by surprise, or sneak in and get the girls out somehow."

"Well, we can't wait for the garrison, the girls might be dead by then and we aren't good enough at fighting to take on all the bandits in Yanping Vale from the sounds of it, we're not Sun Ce. That leaves sneaking in and getting them out. That is our best bet."

Keung sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, then. We'll bring bows, spears and some short knives. Leave that damned prize sword of yours behind; if we die then we don't want Yan He to have it as a memento in any event."

"Do you think this is any more dangerous than attacking the Immortal Blades?" Guiren asked.

"Probably not, but it's not a set-piece battle, either, and we'll have no back up." Keung admitted. "It's… it's alright to be afraid, right?"

"I'd be worried about you if you weren't, my friend." Guiren said firmly, echoing his friend's fears with his own. They had no idea what they were up against and they were two against Heavens knew how many. In all likelihood, they were going to die. "Do you remember any inspiring words we heard at any point?"

"About winning against impossible odds? No…" Keung replied. "But I remember hearing the barbarian Lord Elryk say something that his scribe translated."

"What was that?"

"I long for death, not because I seek peace but because I seek the war eternal."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Guiren muttered, scowling.

"I'm no expert, of course, but it is my understanding from brief words with some of Lady Qiao's Valiant Cavaliers that the _Bailangren_ believe in an afterlife where warriors do nothing but fight and feast for eternity."

"Sounds ideal for them, doesn't it?" Guiren said, sighing. "But what of us?"

"Maybe the same applies to us," Keung suggested. "We have a great task set for us, one that is noble and requires bravery. If we were to die, we would certainly be rewarded by the Heavens for our efforts. Perhaps a place as heroes in the Celestial Army?"

"Like Sun Jian, you think? Maybe that wouldn't be so bad."

"Then all we need do is try our best and show our worthiness to stand in such company. True, succeeding would be preferable, but let's make sure that we don't bite off more than we could chew."

"On that point we agree." Guiren said darkly, looking off in the direction of Yanping Vale.

* * *

Night had fallen and the two warriors were moving across the fields and plains that separated Pei from Yanping Vale. They carried their weapons and some other supplies they thought they might need for their mission. They had ridden horses as close as they dared before dismounting to minimize the risk of detection. They were hiding in some tall reeds near a creek when Guiren looked at his friend and noticed a rather insipid grin on Keung's face.

"What's with the stupid smile?" he asked.

"The goop you smeared on me seems to have kicked in," Keung replied. "That's some good shit, isn't it?"

"Just try to stay focused," Guiren hissed, peering out through the reeds. "It looks like the sentries begin not far ahead."

Keung nodded. "They'll be expecting any movement against them to be by a larger force, probably the garrison. They won't be ready for two guys sneaking in after their little prizes and then sneaking out again."

"So we should do everything we can to avoid the patrols, but not at the expense of moving quickly," Guiren mused. "The sooner we're in and out, the better. But… what will happen when they see the girls are gone?"

"If we do a good job, they'll assume that the girls escaped on their own and fled back to Pei. They might come in force, they might not. Hopefully by then the garrison will have arrived and we'll be ready."

"But taking down some guards if the opportunity presents itself might be a good thing too," Guiren suggested. "Fewer of 'em later if we have to fight them again."

"Agreed. We'll just make sure that they're isolated and can't raise the alarm."

They crept forward again, spears held in one hand and knives in the other. Their short hunting bows were slung across their back, along with a quiver of arrows. Neither man was terribly puissant with the weapon, never having more than rudimentary training with it in the Wu forces and only using it for occasional hunting before that. Guiren was the better shot and if it came to sniping at the enemy, he would be the first to shoot.

The moonlight bathed the field in a blue glow and they saw a sentry not far ahead. He was by himself and wandering about carelessly, looking at the sky. Keung pressed his spear haft gently against Guiren's forearm, indicating that he should stop and then move around to the left. Guiren nodded and snuck off through the tall grass.

Keung crept forward through the grass, moving behind his target and getting closer. His eyes narrowed as he pictured his knife piercing the back of the man's neck, felling him before he could make a noise. The man was carrying a short sword and had a small shield with him, held lazily at his side.

Keung was moving quickly and was maybe nine spans behind the man when he stepped on a twig, which snapped loudly. The man spun around to see what had made the noise and saw Keung, his eyes going wide. Desperate to keep the man from sounding an alarm, Keung threw himself forward from his awkward crouch and thrust out with his spear. The point pierced the hollow at the base of the man's throat and he staggered backward, stunned.

Keung was on him like a tiger, bearing him backwards and slamming his knife down repeatedly into the man's chest before he could make a sound. Guiren rushed up and found his friend sitting atop the corpse, breathing heavily, his face pale.

"Well, that was elegant," muttered Guiren, shaking his head. "A couple of more assassinations like that and the whole camp will be down on our heads."

"Hey, I got him, didn't I?" Keung shot back, scowling at his friend. "Next one will be better."

"With any luck we won't need there to be a 'next one', but I somehow doubt I'm that lucky." The two men moved the body quickly and quietly to some nearby bushes and prayed that it wouldn't be found. They then continued on their path to Yanping Vale.

They had to the tall reeds and grasses where they could, always moving toward the hills that guarded their destination. Guiren sighed in relief as clouds began to obscure the moon, meaning they would be harder to see. Of course, this also came with the drawback that the enemy would be harder to see as well, but at least he and Keung knew to look for them.

"This one's mine," he said quietly as they spied another sentry, standing alone and leaning on his spear, looking out into the darkness. "Keep your bow ready."

Keung nodded as Guiren moved off to the left, to approach his target form an oblique angle. He dared not try to get behind the man, since he could not see far enough ahead to know if another ruffian was nearby. He slowed his approach as the man looked in his direction, hunkering low. He could tell by the man's posture he was somewhat more alert than the last one they had encountered. His timing would have to be precise.

He waited until the sentry had turned his head away before he made his move- still too far away for an assuredly lethal strike, his spear snaked out and struck low on the shaft of the man's weapon, knocking it to one side. Deprived of his support, the man gasped in surprise and toppled, hitting the ground hard. Guiren leapt swiftly onto his back and clamped onto his throat, pulling back to expose it and slashing his knife blade across the tender flesh. He ignored the horrible noises the man made as he suffocated and drowned in his own blood.

"Good take-down, my friend." Keung said as he crept up. "Certainly more finesse than mine."

"Yours might have been prettier if you hadn't snapped that twig, but yes, for now I am better than you." Guiren said as they resumed their mission. Moving forward, the hills grew closer and without further instance. While the bandits no doubt kept watch, Guiren and Keung doubted that they were worried about being attacked. Any force large enough to threaten them could be spotted easily, even at night and there was no reason to assume that the local settlements could send any sort of armed sortie against them. Their vigil, therefore, was understandably complacent.

They reached the cover of the hills and concealed themselves behind a rock outcropping. Between two hills off to their right a path led into the valley while the hill they were at the bottom of was crowned with an elevated wooden platform meant to keep vigil on the plains beyond. As far as they could tell, though, the platform was unoccupied.

"Well, the hills will be slower but we're less likely to be noticed," Keung pointed out as they hid. "We should keep moving. The less time we spend here the better."

"You going to be okay doing this?" Guiren asked.

"What choice do I have?" Keung replied as he began moving up the hill, keeping a low profile. His wound still ached but the pain was not enough to stay him. The moon came out from behind the clouds and they paused in their ascent, lying flat on the ground. The moments weighed heavily on them, seeming to drag on endlessly before the clouds once again obscured the bright silver orb from view.

Voices reached them from the path not far away, several men conversing casually. Keung held up a hand and they stopped, listening for any information they might find useful. There seemed to be plenty.

"S'pose Yan He'll let us take a poke at 'em once he's had his fun?" one man asked.

"Who the hell can say?" replied another. "Guy's an even more greedy bastard'n his father. I should know, I served the old man until the final siege where he got captured."

"Fat lot of good that loyalty did you," sneered a third. "Now you work for his son an' you're just waiting for sloppy seconds like the rest of us."

"Those two girls might be worth it, though," remarked the one who was apparently a veteran. "Both young an' nubile, neither one of 'em has had a kid yet an' talk about feisty…"

"Well, tonight's the night the boss is gonna take 'em, so he says," announced a fourth. "I hope he doesn't kill 'em like he did the last one we took, I want a shot at the one who calls herself Lei. She's my type."

"Yeah, she's breathing!" laughed the first, causing a general round of laughter. Keung saw his friend's hand tightening on the haft of his spear in fury and put a reassuring hand on Guiren's shoulder to calm him.

"Let them talk," he whispered. "The girls seem to be as yet unspoiled and these morons are not the ones who are gonna do it. Wherever Lei and Min are, they'll be near Yan He, who plans to take them tonight. So we will need to find wherever he keeps himself."

"So into the tiger's den we go." Guiren growled. "Our luck's been good so far, but no we're going to have to penetrate the best defended part of their camp, seemingly. I swear, if I'm dying tonight, I'm going to make sure the girls escape and I take at least twenty of these bastards with me."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Keung commented as they resumed their crawl up the hill. They reached the top without further incident and peered down into the valley below. Though much of their view was obscured by hills and trees, they could see the remains of a small settlement within the moraine, centered around a dilapidated _siheyuan_. There we several campfires throughout the valley floor, in what the two recognized as a standard military encampment.

"I guess I was hoping for a little more disorganization than they are displaying." Guiren said sourly as they surveyed the scene. "I guess I should be thankful that they sentries were lax, but now comes the challenging part."

"In the dark we might be able to get close unnoticed," Keung said, peering intently at the encampment. "The camp setup's a standard one, though, look. Remember that pattern from when we camped in Houjin Valley up north?"

"Yes," Guiren replied, understanding what his friend was getting at. "We snuck out of that camp unnoticed because of the gap in the campfires and got totally shitfaced with Pan and Jiao. There's the gap over there…"

The indicated gap was not too far from them and offered the warriors their best chance of entering the camp undetected. The moved forward as quickly as they dared, wary for any nearby bandits. The _siheyuan_ grew closer and lights could now be seen within.

They paused in the shadow of some trees as a group of ten men strolled by, only half of them carrying weapons other than knives. They too were commenting on the girls that had been brought to the camp and what a prize they had been. Apparently they had put up quite a fight and were still proving feisty.

"Yep, it's Lei and Min alright," Keung said blithely as they let me men pass and then scurried to the deep shadows provided by a cart behind a shed. "At least we know they aren't hurt." He knelt and assessed the manor's layout, hoping to draw some conclusion as to what they should do next.

"Do you hear crying?" Guiren asked, tilting his head to one side. "It's real faint, but I think it's coming from behind the _siheyuan_. I think it's Lei."

"We'll try to reach the back of the manor without being seen, then," Keung concluded. "If we find the girls, we get them the hell out as fast as possible. You and I can hold off anyone who tries to follow."

They scuttled to the other side of the encampment, praying fervently that they would not be noticed. They had been taking careful notice of everything they came across, from the number of bandits to what the functions of the various makeshift buildings seemed to be. At one point in the distant past, this encampment had apparently been a village, possibly the domain of some long-forgotten monks who desired to be hidden and sequestered from the world. The original layout was certainly orderly enough to suggest this.

Guiren could see that Keung was sweating and took the lead, mindful that his friend was hurting more than he let on. Remembering the pain of his own wound during the battle of Wang Jou, he knew what a strain this was for Keung.

Soon they were near the manor and as yet undetected. Behind the main building was a smaller hut and it was from that the crying was emanating. A small vegetable garden sat beside the ramshackle edifice and within it stood a guard, who was attempting to peer through a slatted window into the hut.

"Will you two shut up already?" he growled at whoever was within. "Trust me, if you keep cryin', Yan He's gonna slit your throats tonight after he's done with you and then the rest of us won't have any fun tomorrow. Y'wanna live? Shut your damn mouths already, or at least let me give you something to put in 'em!"

Guiren clamped his hand over the man's mouth from behind and drove his knife into his stomach, pulling up, hard. The man stiffened and them spasmed before going limp. Guiren rolled him onto his back and glared down into his eyes, readying to stab him again before Keung scurried up and whispered hastily.

"Dammit, Guiren, you can't keep getting mad every time one of them says anything about the girls!" he hissed as he pushed his friend off the body and pulled it out of sight. The nearby campfires presented a real danger of exposure and they could not lose their heads now. "Control yourself, man!"

Guiren drew a deep breath and sighed, nodding. They had been lucky no one had seen him. It was a damned foolish thing he'd done, letting his temper get the better of him. Perhaps it was the strain of what they were attempting, coupled with his fear for the girls and their own lives being at risk, but he had really wanted to bleed that thug to death, slowly. He composed himself and waiting while Keung examined the hut.

Keung motioned to Guiren, who joined him near the door. The ill-fitting aperture was ajar and a single brazier sat on the floor, illuminating the room dimly. Keung dared to peek in and saw the girls sitting on the floor together, holding one another. They seemed dirty and maybe a little roughed up but showed no other signs of immediate harm. Their feet were bound together, as were their hands and fastened to a stake.

While Guiren watched for signs of trouble, Keung carefully opened the door as much as he dared and stuck his head in, keeping low to the ground. He tossed a small pebble into the room and it landed against Min's foot while she was holding the crying Lei. The girl's eyes turned and widened slightly at the sight of her fiancée. He made a gesture that she should remain put and she nodded, leaning down and encouraging Lei to cry a little louder while giving her an assuring squeeze on the arm.

As Lei sobbed louder than ever, Keung snuck into the room and began cutting the ropes they were bound with. A subtle knock against the wall outside told him to hurry up. Once freed, the girls rose and rubbed at their wrists and ankles, having been bound for several hours. As much as he wanted to, Keung restrained from holding Min just yet. He held his spear in one hand, his knife in the other and indicated that they should follow. Lei continued to cry, in the hopes that no one would come to investigate just yet.

Keung, Lei and Min snuck to the door to join Guiren and in spite of the danger the two couples took a moment to embrace. The warriors trembled with relief to see their wives-to-be unharmed and the girls clung to their men fiercely. Guiren finally released Lei and whispered to his companions.

"This isn't over, we're still in a lot of danger," he said, his eyes grim. "We've killed three of these bastards on the way here, which leaves…"

"Over three hundred," Min answered. "Trust me, no further heroics from you two are expected. Tell Lei and I what to do and let's get out of here."

They all froze as a door beside the hut opened, letting someone out of the manor. Whoever it was hummed as they loosened their trousers and began to relieve themselves. Lei and Guiren peered around the corner of the hut to see what was happening. The girl's eyes narrowed and she turned back to her friends.

"It's him," she said quietly. "It's Yan He. I know we need to get out of here, but…"

Nothing further needed to be said. Guiren and Keung both stepped around the corner and took hold of the unsuspecting bandit lord. Keung's hand clamped over the man's mouth while they rammed their knives into his back, puncturing his lungs. Yan He shuddered, his eyes wide and then slumped, dead before they let him down to the ground.

"Get the girls ready," Keung said, kneeling next to the body. "I'll be right there."

Guiren made sure the girls were ready to move and they waited patiently in the shadows for Keung. He finally joined them, a hemp sack tied to his belt, the bottom of which was developing a sticky dark spot that dripped and oozed. Min made a wry face but said nothing.

"Now if we go back the way we came, we run the risk of encountering foes more readily but our escape will be quicker. If we strike out for the forest ahead, we risk fewer encounters but the road home will be considerably longer."

"Keung, can you make it if we take the longer route?" Guiren asked. His friend was starting to get pale and sweating profusely. Both girls looked concerned as they really noticed his condition for the first time.

"I would prefer it, since I think that a longer trek would be easier to endure than a pitched fight from running into enemies. Let us play it safe."

They began to head further into the vale, planning to circle widely around the bandit encampment and then race back to Pei. Guiren stayed to the front while Keung took the rear and they kept the girls between them, first for their protection but also because they didn't want the women to see how pale Keung was or how profusely he was sweating. Indeed Guiren was worried for his friend but there was not much they could do just yet. Keung had to hold out until they were assured a modicum of safety.

Along the slope of a hill they hurried through the darkness, rounding to the outside of the hills that demarked Yanping Vale. The clashing of cymbals and confusion could be heard behind them now, coming from the encampment, though what puzzled them is that they were certain they could hear fighting.

"I guess they've discovered Yan He's body and now think it was an inside job." Guiren mused as he led them behind the trunk of an ancient fallen tree. He stood guard, peering over the obstacle while the two girls tended to Keung now. He was indeed almost white and his skin was clammy. Min stroked his cheek in worry.

"With any luck they'll all kill each other and leave us alone," Keung grunted as Lei pulled away the red, wet bandage on his chest, straining to see the wound by moonlight through the canopy of trees. "Guiren, you got any of that glop left with you?"

Guiren nodded and applied more of the salve to his friend's wound. Both girls backed away as the offensive odour assaulted their noses, with Lei scowling and pinching hers shut with both hands. He noticed that a few of Keung's stitches had broken and he was bleeding again, though not too badly as yet.

"I don't suppose either of you spotted any horses nearby," Min asked as she helped to redress the wound. "At least one that we could put Keung on."

Both men shook their heads. If remembering to look for mounts in order to effect a speedy escape was part of common tactical planning when it came to subterfuge, this had escaped both of them and clearly more learning was required. Given that they had made this much progress, though, neither warrior was terribly upset by this revelation, although how much had been good luck as opposed to good management had yet to be determined.

"We'd better keep moving." Keung said as Guiren helped him up. "As happy as I would be to leave behind no survivors, we should not bet on it."

"You should rest, love," Min protested, looking very concerned and trying to stay him. "Your wound-"

"Isn't gonna heal any time soon, Min," he said tightly, giving her a firm look. "If we wait, I'm just gonna lose any vigour I have right now and then you'll have to leave me behind. We can't afford the time I would need to get any useful rest now."

Min seemed like she wanted to argue for a moment but then relented. She did, however, stay close to her betrothed as they began making their way east once again, from outside the vale. Keung's eyes seemed distant as he staggered to keep up.

"There's no good shelter between here and Pei," Lei said grimly. "What if we… Guiren, there's an abandoned rice mill north of here. What if we stayed there for the night?"

"Why do you know about an abandoned rice mill all the way out here?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Min and I found it a few years back and would sneak off their occasionally to-"

"How the hell many hiding places do you girls have?" Keung groused, wiping sweat from his brow as they paused to discuss their options."

"None of your business, male," Min sniffed. "But I believe Lei is right. We cannot run back to Pei in one night, not with Keung in his condition and frankly I am sure we could all use a rest. Life hasn't exactly been relaxing for us either."

Both men conceded the point readily, since their concern for their fiancés' wellbeing had been what dragged them out here to begin with. Even if the girls had remained inviolate during their captivity, it would hardly have been a pleasant experience.

"It shouldn't be too far from here, just along the edge of that stream," Lei said, pointing at a glittering thread of water not far away. "Maybe two _li_ form here."

"And if they know it's abandoned, they'll probably not think to search it in any event." Guiren remarked. "That does, however, mean they'll probably look to Pei, once they realize it wasn't treachery from within."

"We'll deal with that when we get back," Keung said, allowing himself to be led northward. "Until then, let's just make sure we all survive the night."

Indeed a small mill and cottage could be found not far ahead and they entered the ramshackle structure quickly, with Guiren keeping watch. The one small bedframe was rotted away, but large hemp sacks of rice provided something for Keung to rest on while the girls found whatever blankets or covers were available to rest on. Keung hissed in pain as the girls laid him down, but once prostrate he seemed a little more at ease. The sound of the remains of the milling wheel creaking through the stream's sluggish water was all they could hear.

"We'll rest as much as we can here and then strike out again." Guiren said, finally daring to relax, if only for a moment. "Keung, is there any sense whatsoever in asking you how long you'll need to rest?"

"Give me until dawn," the wounded man said. "Then you can sleep and we will head out again tomorrow night once the sun has gone down. We'll push on until we reach Pei. If the bandits don't find us by then, they never will."

Guiren nodded. "I'll take first watch until the sun rises. We'll see how things look then."

Keung nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off quickly with Min curled next to him and whispering lovingly. Guiren stood at the window and gazed south, seeing very little but acting as sentry more out of principal and military discipline rather than benefit. Before long, he was joined by Lei, who stood beside him.

"I see now that you and Keung really are the heroes that you had been made out to be," she whispered, contemplating the darkness. "While I never really doubted it, I admit it is wonderful to see it first-hand."

"You should rest, my love," Guiren said, still looking out the window. "You must be exhausted from your ordeal and tomorrow we must-"

"I will stay with you, Guiren," she said firmly. "Our lives may end tomorrow if those fiends catch up with us and therefore I intend to spend every waking moment I can with you. Do not deny me this."

She moved in front of him and snuggled back, rejoicing in the feel of her lover, whom she had so keenly missed over the past two days. She didn't mention it right now, but she was trying to think of ways to keep him from leaving back to the army if they survived this crisis. He had proven himself and she required no more, other than he stay alive. She didn't need a mighty war hero, all she needed was her brave husband.

As keen as his eyesight was, Guiren could see very little of consequence out there. Lei decided she had a better use of his time and subtly reached behind herself to undo his trousers.

The rabbit of the moon smiled down on the lovers that night.

* * *

Dawn broke and Keung blinked. His chest was stiff and sore, to be sure, but he felt well-rested at least. He turned his head to see Min lying next to him, covered by hemp cloth. The morning seemed warm and the dank smell of the cabin was the first thing he noticed. His mind somewhat lazily covered the events of the past few days, some of which seemed like a dream to him, possibly due to the narcotic effects of the unguent that had been used on him, possibly due to blood loss. Either way, it was somewhat unreal to him.

At least until he tried to sit up.

He hissed quietly as he raised himself into a sitting position, a burning sensation in his wound flaring up and he winced as he felt a stitch pop. He took several deep breaths and looked around. Min had not even stirred as he roused himself and as for Guiren…

Keung shook his head as he noticed his friend sleeping next to the southern window, spooned against his equally naked fiancé. Somewhat stiffly, he walked over to the lovebirds and nudged Guiren with his foot.

"Hey, bare-ass, get up."

Guiren snorted and looked around dumbly, trying to figure out where he was. He finally recognized the naked form of his girl glued to him and made to move before pausing. He looked up at Keung in embarrassment.

"Uh, could you… turn around, maybe? I've gotta… pull-"

"Oh, just shut up and get it over with already." Keung muttered, rolling his eyes as he turned around to give his friend the requested privacy. He heard Guiren moan and Lei gasp as she woke up, followed by a small, somewhat animated and irritable exchange before they both stood, putting on their clothes.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," Guiren said sheepishly. "The sergeant would kill me if he was-"

"Well, Sergeant Chen is not and I don't blame you," Keung said amiably as he went back to Min and nudged her. "After all, it's been a long few days for all of us and we should thank the gods no one discovered us. Besides, what would you have done if they had? We couldn't flee, fighting would have been hopeless."

"Maybe, but at least I could have fought valiantly to protect you all," Guiren grumbled. "How will people remember this? You got that great wound and made it home in spite of losing all that blood while I fell asleep on watch. That sounds pretty terrible to me."

"We just won't tell them that part, I imagine." Keung replied as he gingerly helped Min to her feet. "Now much more relevant to me is the question of food. As in, how do we procure some?"

"I have some dried meat strips in my pouch," Guiren offered. "How about you?"

"Nothing but a severed head in a bag, I'm afraid." Keung said, causing Lei to make a face. "Something tells me any rice we find here will be a long time bad, so we should search the immediate area for small game or edible plants."

"Let Lei and I handle that," Min said, picking up Keung's bow and quiver of arrows. "We were always better shots than you two anyway. You two keep a watch from the second floor and try to plan our next move."

"Yes, sergeant, right away, sergeant…" Guiren muttered as the girls left. He helped Keung up the stairs to the second floor of the small mill and took a look out over the fields around. His gaze turned to Yanping Vale and he convinced himself that everything seemed peaceful. They could see the girls not far away, discussing some plants they had found.

"If we leave at dusk, we might be able to make it back to Pei by tomorrow morning." Keung mused as they noted the terrain. "If we take it easy today, my strength should hold out for that sort of trip."

"I'm amazed you're conscious at all." Guiren replied, sighing. "You've lost a lot of blood, you know."

"Looks worse than it is, I might point out."

"True, if you had stayed behind and rested, like a normal man, instead of hiking to a valley full of bandits, getting into fights and then running home with our girls in tow." Guiren countered. "Grim determination really beings out the mettle in a man, obviously."

"Well I sure as hell wasn't going to let you hog all the glory on this one," Keung said. "If we pull this off, we'll be legends forever."

"Yes, but it doesn't take much to be a legend in Pei," Guiren reminded his friend. "Before us, our big hero and local legend was old Chao fifty years back, who managed to scare off that wild boar that was terrorizing the town by throwing rocks at it."

"That's not the skeletal pig-thing that's mounted in the wine hall, is it?" Keung asked, frowning.

"The same."

"But… that thing's so damn small," Keung protested. "It can't weigh more than a hundred pounds, it's little more than a fat piglet. _That's_ what everyone was so frightened of? You and I have eaten bigger pigs while on the march."

"Like I said, it doesn't take much to be a hero in our little town." Guiren replied dryly. "So if you and I do indeed survive this, we'll have good reason to consider ourselves heroes, comparatively speaking."

"Well, it's not only a matter of getting ourselves and the girls home now," Keung grimaced. "The bandits'll eventually come against Pei, so we need to be ready for that."

"Yeah, that thought occurred to me too." Guiren agreed. "Problem is, I'm pretty sure that everyone except you and I and the girls are cowards. They couldn't fight the bandits if they wanted to."

"Four against a few hundred, eh?" Keung mused, smirking. "A valiant death that would be. With any luck, though, the garrison will have arrived by then and can effectively deal with our foes. Let's hope for the best and plan for the worst until then."

"You're the new officer, then. What do you recommend?"

Keung gazed about and smiled when he saw Lei and Min holding up some fish they had caught from the stream, along with some wild sprouts from a nearby field.

"Lunch, I think…"

* * *

Sundown had come and the little group had set off, heading east as the moon watched over them. Now much refreshed and in good spirits, Keung had little difficulty in keeping up with the others, especially since Min had applied the salve to his wound once again, although she bemoaned the fact that there was little they could do about the stupid grin it put on his face.

They kept a good pace, stopping only when necessary for brief rests or if they heard anything. The girls complained not a whit, keeping the short bows and arrows handy while the boys kept their spears. Guiren, who had the keenest sight in the dark, took point while Keung once again brought up the rear. There were never any more than ten paces between two people, in case something came upon them unexpectedly. The two warriors found that the tension of all this creeping around and worrying about being spotted was taking a toll on them and they almost yearned for straightforward combat.

Hoofbeats…

Guiren motioned for everyone to stop and stay low, weapons ready. They waited silently until a dark shape came into view. A figure on a light horse came galloping by, a slender spear in his hand. He had just passed their position when Guiren sprang up, calling at his back.

"Stop where you are and drop your weapon or we will shoot you dead!" he said fiercely. The horseman stopped quickly back then came about, his spear ready in hand. He spotted Guiren and pointed at him.

"Identify yourself, intruder! Speak quickly or I will lay you low!"

"Drop your weapon!" Guiren snarled angrily, knowing the girls were aiming their bows at the man already. In spite of Guiren's threat, the man did not comply but spun his spear about in a skillful circle, his horse snorting defiantly.

"Come and face me then!" he challenged.

"Guiren, wait!" Keung said, emerging from his hidden position nearby the man. "He is using the horseback version of _Tang Lung Cheung_!"

"So?" Guiren shot back, scowling. He wasn't really interested in a trivia lesson at the moment.

"The bandits wouldn't know that style, stupid!" Keung pointed out. He looked at the horseman, his spear held up where it could be seen. "Are you with the Wu garrison?"

"Who wants to know?" demanded the stranger.

"I am Keung Shang of Pei, along with Guiren Heng and our fiancés, Lei and Min. We have recently escaped from the encampment of Yan He, the bandit lord and son of Yan Baihu."

"Keung? Guiren? Is it really you?" asked the man incredulously. "It is I, Gao Ci of the garrison! Do you remember me?"

"The scout, yes," Guiren said cautiously, approaching with his spear levelled. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"The garrison received your message and is en route," Gao Ci explained, lowering his spear. "I was sent ahead to scout the way and ascertain the threat. I had stopped in at Pei on my way through and once I had been told of your excursion I must admit I held little hope for your safe return."

"Neither did we, but there you go," Keung answered. "Has the garrison reached Pei yet?"

"No, not yet," Gao Ci admitted. "They are moving steadily but cautiously, so as to not fall into any traps the bandits might set, we were under the impression that they outnumber us."

"They might have numbered as many as three hundred the other night, though we are hoping their ranks are reduced due to some infighting we heard as we escaped." Guiren stated, wishing the garrison would hurry up. "Are all one hundred men coming?"

Gao Ci nodded. "On horseback."

"And the bandits have no horses, we believe, or very few." Keung mused as he waved for Guiren, Lei and Min to approach. "Gao Ci, I understand you were supposed to scout ahead towards Yanping Vale, but I believe I have an idea that might prove more useful to us all. I need you to go back to the garrison commander."

They gathered close to discuss Keung's plan, watched over by the stars.

* * *

A single small platform maybe twenty spans high constituted the town's only watchtower and the person currently occupying it bashed loudly on a brass gong when he saw the four approaching. People from the village gathered to see what he was raising the alarm for and began to shout and cry out in joy and relief as Guiren, Keung, Lei and Min approached. Guiren supported Keung, who seemed pale but grim and the two girls ran hand in hand, tears on their faces as they spied their parents.

While Min and Lei reunited with their families, the two warriors were swarmed by the people of the town, who asked them countless questions they were in no mood to answer. Guiren shoved people out of their way, determined to get Keung to a place where he could rest in comfort, at least for a while.

"Everyone leave us alone!" he called loudly. "We'll meet you in the market square at mid-afternoon! Until then, give us time to recover! Send the apothecary to Keung's home!"

Somewhat reluctantly, the people of Pei dispersed, whispering amongst themselves and staring as much as they dared. They two couples and their parents retired to where Keung and Min were staying , waiting patiently while the apothecary examined his wound and fixed the stitches that had burst. The man sighed heavily, but knew better than to insist that the warrior remain in bed. Once finished, he bowed humbly and exited.

"Well, you two have certainly demonstrated your bravery, mitigated perhaps by foolishness." Min's father commented as he watched his daughter tend to her beloved. "You have indeed retrieved our daughters, but it is very likely you have provoked Yan He's wrath and brought his bandits down upon our town"

"What exactly were we supposed to do, old man?" Keung groused from the bed, scowling at his future father-in-law. "Did you expect Guiren and I to attack the bandits by ourselves and slay them all?"

"Is that any way to speak to your elder?" Min's father demanded angrily.

"When he is being a damned fool it is," Keung snarled, wincing as he tried to straighten up and confront him. "Those bandits would still have come to Pei even if Guiren and I had never been born and taken the girls. What then? We faced the bandits alone because anyone else in this town would piss themselves at the prospect, we killed their fucking leader and brought your daughters back and the best you can do is criticize us? Exactly what the hell were you expecting?"

The older man bristled indignantly but said nothing, knowing that Keung was right. Against all odds these two boys have braved death and retrieved their brides. Potential father-in-law or not, he had no business impugning their achievement. He sighed and bowed his head, knowing he had let his anxiety get the better of him when he spoke.

"Keung and I have already been in contact with the garrison, they know of our situation," Guiren said, trying to calm everyone's frayed nerves. "What we need to do now is tell the people of Pei what we must all do."

Min moved from Keung's side to embrace her father. The elders all nodded, promising to assist however they may.

Midafternoon came and a throng of villagers were assembled in the market, as Guiren had instructed. He and Keung stood atop the basin of the dragon-pig fountain and waited patiently while everyone drew close. Much recovered, Keung now drew himself up and addressed the people of Pei.

"It is inevitable that the bandits of Yanping will come here, seeking either revenge or our submission," he said, casting his gaze over them and noting their fearful expressions. "And it is true that we cannot readily stand against them. Therefore, Guiren and I are advising that we all prostrate ourselves when they arrive and show them our obedience."

Many people muttered in astonishment. They had not expected to hear this from the heroes of Wang Jou.

"You do not intend to fight?" called out one person.

"Do you expect Guiren and I to fight them by ourselves and somehow defeat them?" Keung pointed out. "Will you take up arms and stand beside us when they come?"

"But… you are members of the Wu army, you are our protectors!" protested a woman. "Should this not be expected of you?"

"You can expect it all you like," Keung said, giving her a pointed look. "And once Guiren and I have been killed, they will come for you and you will pay for our defiance. The men and elderly will die, the women carried off to a fate worse than death and the children made slaves. What then?"

Several people cried out in alarm as he made this statement. Suddenly, surrender didn't seem so bad.

"Just do as we tell you and we will get through this." Keung said in as assuring a tone as he could manage. "In the meantime, we want you to begin gathering supplies together for presentation to the bandits. It may deter their wrath if we can buy them off."

People were still murmuring but most seemed to assent, encouraged by the notion of somehow surviving this ordeal.

"Keep a constant watch from the tower, we want to know the moment they are headed our way." Keung announced. "Take four hour shifts and I personally will skewer _anyone_ who falls asleep while on duty!"

The townsfolk dispersed. Guiren and Keung looked at one another wearily.

All there was left to do was wait.

* * *

They heard the clash of the gong ringing out over Pei some two days later. An armed mob was approaching the town. Guiren and Keung had just sat down to the midday meal when the alarm sounded. They sighed and hurried to the edge of town, assuring people along the way that everything would be fine, one way or another.

"Min, you and Lei need to remain behind." Keung said to his fiancé, taking her gently by the arms and holding her in place.

"Why?" she demanded, scowling. "We are of the people of Pei, is this not our fight?"

"It is a fight that we are trying to avoid," Keung replied earnestly. "If the bandits see you and Lei, they're far less likely to be reasonable since they'll consider you stolen property and they'll know that we took you back by force."

Min had no response to that logic and acceded to his wishes. Unwilling to be left totally behind, though, the two girls hid in a house near the edge of town and watched from behind shuttered windows. Leaving their girls concealed, Guiren and Keung put on long cloaks and gathered with the throng on the edge of the town, awaiting the bandits.

The mob that approached was ragtag and variously armed but more than a few were wearing armour and carried real weapons. Several wore colours or motifs that indicated an allegiance the house of Yan. Keung and Guiren observed silently.

"What do you think, maybe two hundred?" Guiren said quietly to his friend as they watched.

"That's a full third less than their original numbers," Keung whispered back. "Hopefully the ones we can't account for are dead back at the camp or were forced to remain behind. Still, two hundred is a lot."

As the bandits approached, the town elder moved forward and knelt, bowing low.

"How can the humble village of Pei assist you, masters?" he asked in a quavering voice.

The man who was now in charge called out in a gravelly voice. "If you people want to live, you're gonna have to pay! We own these lands and if you want our protection, then you better give us what we want!"

"But we have so little, master," the elder protested. "We are poor, we barely produce enough food to-"

"Like I give a shit!" snarled the bandit, who had a fresh, ugly gash across his cheek. It had been given to him very recently. "Unless you want your little village to be a smoking ruin tomorrow morning, you'll shut the hell up and start bringin' out everything you can."

The elder looked back at the people of Pei and nodded. Several men ran back into the town and began hauling out sacks of foodstuffs and crafts or clothing. The bandits all laughed and jeered and mocked the cowardice of the townsfolk. Soon a sizeable stack of loot was positioned near the elder. He once again bowed humbly.

"This… is all we have readily available, master," he intoned. "Do you deem it sufficient?"

"Not quite," said the bandit leader, wrinkling his nose. "We're gonna choose ten girls to take back with us. They aren't yours anymore. Resist and the rest of you will simply die."

"I've got a different offer." Keung called out, standing now and striding forward, accompanied by Guiren. They both removed their hemp cloaks, revealing their Wu army uniforms, the gold trim glittering in the midday sun. The bandit lord's face contorted in confusion as he watched the two of them.

"Here's my deal for you," Keung continued, standing in front of the elder now, between the bandits and the villagers. "You leave Pei and this region alone and I'll give you back this…"

He reached down to his belt and a sack tied onto it. From within he drew forth a gory trophy and tossed it toward the bandit lord. His men gasped in astonishment as Yan He's head goggled up at them. The lank, black hair was plastered to the sallow skin. The sunken eyes were wide and the jaw slack, a look of what could only be described as shock on the face.

"So unless you want to end up like your former leader, you'd better get the hell out of here and never come back. You think you're smart enough to figure that out? The Wu army has this place under its protection now."

The bandit lord's face contorted in rage and he drew his sword, an action many of his troops copied. He was about to give an order when an arrow sped forward and buried itself in his eye. He was thrust backward and collapsed amongst his men. He trembled and then went still.

Keung looked at Guiren, who was still holding his bow, glaring at the ruffians.

"Wow, good shot." Keung commented, grinning.

Just then, horns sprang up from around the plain and the woods behind the bandits. Men on horseback wearing the colours of Wu emerged in squads, carrying spears, shields and bows.

"Villains of Yanping!" called out the sergeant who commanded the garrison. "You are surrounded! Lay down your weapons and surrender if you do not wish to perish! The justice of Lord Sun Ce awaits you!"

An ugly and brutish man with many scars yelled loudly and charged toward Guiren and Keung. The two warriors waited, regarding him coldly. The air hummed and the brute staggered and fell, with four arrows in his back. Horns sounded again and the garrison troops began to close in. Panic reigned amongst the bandits, many of whom began to throw down their weapons and cry out for mercy. Several made of sterner stuff began to slay their less brave compatriots but before the cavaliers had reached them, all those remaining alive have surrendered.

Cheers arose from the villagers of Pei, elated that they had thwarted the danger facing them. Guiren and Keung were mobbed while the garrison quickly and efficiently went about the duty of putting the bandits in chains. Hoisted once again onto the shoulders of the men of the village, the two heroes received their accolades, all the while waiting for their girls to emerge. Lei and Min did indeed come rushing up, hugging their valiant warriors excitedly amid the cheers.

Eventually, though, Keung held up a hand and the crowd quieted down and parted before them while they approached the prisoners. Bound at the wrists and ankles and forced to their knees, the ruffians waited silently. The garrison commander, still astride his horse, nodded to the two warriors as they regarded their foes coldly. Moments later, the village's watchmen returned with the remaining prisoners Keung and Guiren had taken over the past few days. The ruffians gaped in astonishment as they spied the tattooed warrior being brought forward. He glared hatefully at Guiren and Keung.

"I guess you lose," Keung said, smirking as he leaned in close to the man. "Yan He's head is ours and I'm pretty sure your head's gonna belong to Sun Ce, even if he spares all the others. Sucks to be you."

He watched as the bandits were led away. The garrison commander dismounted and nodded as he approached them. "I don't know if they'll actually make it to Baifu or not, to be honest. They'll be hard to control and the capital's a long way away. We might be able to get them as far as Wu Ling, but I will probably have to exercise my judgement in this matter. Many will be beheaded, I can guarantee it."

"At least make sure that the head of Yan He makes it to Lord Sun Ce, with our respects." Guiren said. "We worked hard for that one."

"What you two accomplished was pretty remarkable," remarked the commander. "Though it was not technically a military action, remember to fill out a report so we can make sure your commanders are aware."

The two men clasped their fists in their hands and bowed their heads. Nearby, the girls and their familes watched proudly. Everyone waved as the garrison rode off, leading the bandits on foot. Keung sighed contentedly as they disappeared into the sun.

"Not a bad day's work, I think," he said. "Damned far sight more satisfying than working on the dragon-pig fountain."

"A lot less dangerous too, at least if you're not the one underneath it." Guiren added, causing his friend to laugh heartily before wincing as he popped a stitch. Everyone paused, though, when the old shopkeeper Yao approached them, bowing humbly. Guiren and Keung nodded to him, wondering what the cause of the interruption was.

"My young friends," he said in a trembling, emotional voice. "You have saved us from disaster and are surely to be ranked as heroes of the first order. Though Pei is small, your deeds would be found most worthy anywhere in this wide land. No gift could ever convey the town's gratitude adequately, but please allow us to try..."

He now knelt and presented Guiren with a small wooden box, carved with birds and having a bronze clasp. The young warrior opened it and his eyes went wide.

"The people of Pei all pitched in and bought the pearl that was meant to be part of your lovely bride's dowry. The pearl itself is valued at twenty _tael_ of gold, I hope you find it a worthy token..."

Guiren said nothing but looked at Lei, who had her hands clasped over her mouth in shock and tears in her eyes. He gestured for her to come over and he gently pressed the little box into her hands.

"No gem will ever come close in value to how much I treasure you, but I hope this dearly-bought pearl might in some small way express my love and devotion, Lei..." he said quietly. "I give it to you freely, as it was given to me by our town."

Lei looked up into his eyes for a moment before her own rolled into her head and she fainted, slumping to the dusty ground.

"Wow, you sure have a way with words, obviously," Keung said as he joined his friend in staring down at the unconscious girl. "Maybe I _should_ do all the talking if we ever become nobles, you think?"

Guiren just sighed, really wishing he had some _beel_ right now.

* * *

The two men turned in their saddles to wave at the townspeople as they made their way east, heading back to the garrison. Their vacation was over and the reality of military life and sworn duty awaited them. The girls had wept piteously, begging them not to leave, although this was mostly for show in front of the townsfolk, making the exit of the two heroes more memorable than ever.

"So what do you think awaits us upon our return?" Guiren mused, pulling a peach out of the small sack on his saddle and taking a bite from it.

"Hard to say, really," Keung answered, missing Min already. "If anything can make our lives more interesting than the past few weeks have been, it's gonna be the Southlands army. There'll be more training, for sure, and I have to learn basic command and stuff like that."

"I imagine the New Year will see us on campaign again," Guiren muttered. "I suppose it's our own fault for getting into fights while we were off-duty, so I can't complain too much."

"Not to mention we're _real_ heroes back home now and the garrison commander said he'd make a full report of the Yan Hu incident." Keung added. "Not many people can say they get noticed for their heroics while on vacation."

Guiren was silent for a while, lost in thought. "I still wish she had kept the pearl, you know?"

"She is keeping it, dopey," Keung replied, shrugging. "All she did was send it with you so that it can be fitted into a proper silver or gold setting, which will only happen in a major city, yes? At let's face it, no one else in Pei will be visiting any outpost of civilization any time soon, _shi_?"

"True." Guiren admitted. "Do you really think that the townspeople will somehow manage to build this mansion for us that they keep babbling on about and promising?"

"It sounds really nice, for sure, one wing of the _siheyuan_ for you and Lei while min and I have the other," his friend said cheerfully. "Will it happen, though? Only if Lei and Min keep on top of the lazy bastards about it, I imagine. And knowing our fiancées, they will."

"I almost wish they wouldn't," Guiren muttered. "Can you imagine the dimwits of our town trying to build a real _siheyuan_? We'll be lucky if they don't build it inside out."

Keung didn't care this time that he popped a few stitches laughing.

* * *

Sergeant Chen assessed the two of them inside his tent from behind his low table. His face betrayed nothing, except maybe a hint of dismay at their presence in his life once again.

"Even when you're on vacation you two fuckups can't stay out of trouble," he grumbled, gesturing to the scrolls that now adorned his table. "Baifu wants to know what happened, as does the commandery in Changsha. Do you two think I don't have better things to be doing?"

Guiren may have known better than to say anything, but Keung had used the last of his jar of salve maybe an hour before and had no such compunctions.

"C'mon, sergeant, since when is having two folk-heroes in your unit ever a bad thing?" he asked, grinning stupidly. This salve really _was_ amazing stuff.

The sergeant's eyebrow twitching was the last thing he would remember for some time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Given the rather sweeping and epic spectacle represented by The Young Conqueror, I must admit I am having fun tackling the Three Kingdoms era and wars from a smaller perspective. Our heroes will find out that being a real hero is not all glamour and glory, which anyone hanging around Sun Ce too much is entirely likely to begin believing.

Yes, the little town of Pei really is that backward. Yes, they are literally the first heroes the little town has ever produced. Featuring an almost exclusively bumpkin population, I am hoping our heroes' interactions back home will provide some levity and contrast to the terrible wars that await them.

They never _did_ finish fixing the dragon-pig fountain, did they? Oh well, one more thing on the list to ask their good buddy Sun Ce for when the chance arises, right?

Hope you're enjoying the fic!

- Management


End file.
